


Light in the Darkness

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, But he's trying to do better now, Edge Is a Dick, Implied Rape/NonCon, M/M, On Hiatus, Past Abuse, RP, Soul Sex, dubcon, skelepreg/mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 77,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Sans finds Red injured and passing out in an alley. He takes him home and fixes him up. When Red wakes up… Well, things are looking pretty dark. Literally. As in he’s blind. Yep… Life kinda sucks for the smol edgy skel.(Written in RP format)(Hopefully very temp hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spazzy wanted to try her hand at playing Sans. And after seeing the first page of @muskka ‘s kustard comic, we were inspired.

Shit... Shit that fight had been bad. Red shifted and found himself sprawled out on a hard surface. A sharp pain was throbbing through his skull. Not entirely unusual considering how he ended up where he was, but the sheer amount of pain was making him feel a little sick. Not wanting any amount of light to aggravate his headache, he kept his sockets tightly shut. With a groan he pushed himself to his feet, several cracked or straight up broken bones protesting the movement. Shit... Boss really went all out this time. Red couldn't even quite recall what he'd done to piss his brother off so bad. It probably hadn't helped that he'd been drinking. His short term memory was all sorts of screwed up.

Trying to take a step forward had proven to be a mistake. He stumbled and nearly fell, only just catching himself against a wall with a low moan of pain. He could feel his consciousness swirling, ready to abandon him again at any moment. 

He heard a noise somewhere off in front of him. Was it a voice? He couldn't be sure. Headache be damned, he wasn't going to just stand there with his eyes closed when someone else was there. Who knew if they were friendly or not. Cracking his eyes open, he braced for the sharp pain of daylight to pierce his eyes...

It never came.

He brought a shaking hand up to his face and felt over his dark sockets. They were definitely open, so why?... He.... He couldn't see. He couldn't see a goddamn thing. 

xxx

Sans was walking heading back to his home. With Papyrus moved out and living with his new love and soon to be child, he had moved to a cheaper place that was just his speed. There wasn’t much to it; A single room loft that he could more than easily afford with his part time job as a late night teller at the local mini mart. It was mid-day of his last day off and he had ran out of his favorite condiment and needed to stock his supply of Ketchup once more. Taking a short cut through an alley that would cut off a few minutes to his new home he stopped the look of shock rolled over his features as he saw another skeleton that looked badly injured. “Hey, you okay?” Watching as the other ran his fingers over his socket he knew he was more hurt than he looked. Walking over gripping his bag full of ketchup in his right he reaches out with his left. “Hey buddy, are you okay? Should I take you to the hospital?” 

xxx  
Red flinched as a hand reached out to him. There was someone in front of him. Fuck! What did they wa- No, wait. He'd been talking. He thought he heard the word Hospital in there. "N-no... No h-hospitals..." He growled, shoving weakly at the hand that had reached for him. That would be nothing but trouble. He'd learned from experience that if he went in there in a state like this, they would only ask questions. Questions that could turn the wrong eyes towards his little brother. Boss was a dick, sure, but Red adored the guy. He'd never betray him like that.

The movement was too much for his shot equilibrium, however, and sent him staggering back, leaning even more heavily against the wall before he just gave up trying to stay upright. His head was pounding, spinning, fucking imploding... He was going to be sick.

He lurched forward on his knees and threw up, the taste of digestion magic burning his mouth. The heaving, coughing sputtering... It was too much for his poor head. With a whimper, he toppled to the side and finally gave up on holding onto the waking world.

xxx

Kneeling down next to the now unconscious skeleton he looked over him and was debating what to do. Unsure why this guy didn’t want to go to the hospital he guessed he had a fear of doctors or needles. Wanting to respect his wishes he decided on taking him back to his place. Scooping him up he was happy that he didn’t weigh a skele-ton. Chuckling to himself he knew he shouldn’t be making such jokes but it was right in his face and there was no way he was going to let it pass him by. By the time they got to his place he was all but panting even though he was light he couldn’t handle carrying something for this long. He wasn’t the strongest skeleton he made sure of that with all his lazing around drinking his ketchup or at his favorite bar doing more of that.

Carrying him in he took him into his room and set him down on his unmade bed pushing off a few items that normally aren’t on a bed he looked over the other he was seriously out. Choosing to wait a bit before tending to the guys injuries maybe he could convince him to go to the hospital if not he needed to run to the store and buy some supplies to do the best job he could to getting him in one piece. Walking out of the room he plopped on his couch turning on the t.v. and opened a new bottle of ketchup to wait out the sleeping skeleton in the other room.

xxx  
The world that welcomed Red back into consciousness was far removed from the one he'd left. He was lying somewhere soft and was relatively warm. Unfortunately, the headache had chosen to stick around. As well as a good many other pains. The comfortable setting was doing at least a little to ease those pains, but now there was a new problem. Where the fuck was he?

He blinked his eyes open, hoping to get some idea of whether or not he should be panicking right now. He was greeted by the same blackness that his world had been before. Starting to shake a little he tried to light his eyes. A sharp, splitting pain shot through his skull. Both hands darted up to press at his head and try to alleviate the throbbing, pounding, blinding pain. He bit down on any sounds that tried to escape him. If he were at home and it was late, then Boss would be trying to sleep. Red didn't want to risk waking him if that were the case. He hurt bad enough already thanks...

On the other hand, if he wasn't at home, then he didn't want to alert anyone else in the house that he was awake. What kind of person picked up an unconscious monster and took them home? Red wasn't sure he wanted to find out... Fears of perverts and monster traffickers danced around in his head as the pain slowly receded.

Opening his eyes again he still saw only black. His breathing picked up at the implications, but maybe it was just a temporary thing? Maybe he would get better? He... He would heal... Right?

Whatever. Not the main problem right now. Where the fuck was he? Did he need to get the fuck out of dodge? Without being able to see, that was going to be hard to determine. First things first though. 

The blankets that encased him were pushed off as he sat up. A wave of dizziness came over him and nearly had him pitching right off the bed. He caught himself, thankfully, and decided any further movement should be done much more slowly and carefully. Unsteady feet met the floor and unsteady legs tried to support him as he stood. There was a whole lot of unsteady going on.

Assuming the wall to be closer to where the head of the bed was, he reached out towards it. Instead of the wall, however, Red's hand collided with something. The ensuing crash on the floor made him jump and curse before he stumbled and fell to the floor. His head knocked against hard wood and he briefly saw stars before the blackness returned with a fresh wash of pain that had him whimpering. A wetness on his face let him know that there were tears too. Just fucking great...

xxx

Being slightly startled awake rubbing his sockets to wake up more he knew that was not normal for his normally quiet house. Standing up with a slight groan he carried his ketchup in his right hand and headed to his bedroom where he left the sleeping stranger. Once there he leaned up against the door frame seeing the other skeleton on the floor he snickered lightly seeing that he had fallen into his nightstand. “Literally the only other furniture in the room other than my bed and you manage to fall into it? I see you couldn’t stand my décor choice.” Placing his bottle of ketchup to his teeth he drank some.

xxx  
Instinctively, Red turned his head in the direction of the speaker. Of course, he was only met with more blackness. He didn't recognize that voice. The joke would have normally had him quirking a grin at the very least, but right now it only made his soul churn with anxiety. Did this guy know already that Red couldn't see? Was he making fun of him?

Red growled, pushing himself up to his feet with a little difficulty and backing away to put the wall at his back.He didn't know if this guy was alone, but if he wasn't then Red didn't want to take the chance of someone sneaking up on him. Besides... The wall grounded him a little, in this world where his eyes didn't fucking work.

"Wh-who th'fuck're you?" He slurred, voice thick with pain and recent unconsciousness. He cursed himself for his stutter. He was pathetic enough without it. "Whaddya want?" He tried to keep a slightly intimidating tilt to his face, but he was sure it wasn't doing much when he couldn't damn well pinpoint where the other occupant of the room was. He hoped the other didn't notice the way he was shaking.

xxx

Seeing the skeleton look more to the right of him than where he actually was he sighed. “My name is Sans, long story short I found you basically passed out in an alley on my way home from my Ketchup run. You said no Hospitals and I couldn’t just leave you there in the alley so I brought you home didn’t know where you lived so it was kind of my only option.” He took another drink of his favorite condiment before he continued. “So I am going to assume you got hurt worse than I first expected and now you’re without your sight. I know this cause 1. You have no eye lights. 2. You’re looking at a wall and 3. You’re trying to look intimidating but it’s just turning out like an adorable little pout. No offence, but you look like a beat up puppy.” He couldn’t resist but to chuckle. “I can heal, I think you need an actual doctor but if your still against it I can heal minor wounds nothing to big don’t think I can bring your sight back but I can make you not be in so much pain at the very least.

xxx

Red flinched at the flat but accurate assessment. This Sans guy was really pissing him off. "Well, ain't you a fuckin angel. Shoulda just left me where I was, asshole. I don't need yer stinkin pity or misplaced charity or whatever. Just... Just l-let me use a phone or somethin so i can call my bro n' I'll be outta yer hair." Boss was going to be fuckin pissed that Red was calling him, he was sure, but it was better than staying here with Mr. Sensitivity.

xxx

“I have heard your request but let me ask you one question first, Did you brother do this to you?” He wasn’t trying to assume or put blame that it was him he was just looking for a reaction than anything. If his brother was the one to do this to him then he wasn’t going to let him call him so he could do more damage and possibly kill this stranger. On the fence about this current situation he didn’t care that much but if he could stop someone from getting hurt with barely any work he saw it as a win, win. Watching the other closely to be able to notice any sign of lying or a slight tense or movement showing that he was the culprit would be something easy to spot.

xxx  
Red wavered, caught off guard by the accusation. Yeah, his brother was responsible, but who just asked that sort of thing on a hunch? "H-how.." He shook his head with a growl, a hand going up to press against his skull with the wave of pain that brought. "Don't fuckin matter. It ain't none a yer fuckin business Angel Boy, so just..." He didn't like this. He didn't like anything about this... What if this random somewhat good samaritan decided to call the fucking cops? They'd take Boss away! No! Boss was all he had! He couldn't lose him! As Red's anxiety grew he began to curl in on himself, shaking getting a bit worse the more he let his mind spiral into a place of fear and loss. "J-just let me call my fuckin brother..."

xxx

Honestly he didn’t expect that his brother did that to him he just wanted to be safe but boy oh boy did he apparently hit the figurative nail on the head on this one looking away he scratched his face before talking once more. “Oh wow, I didn’t think that I was even close just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to go back for round two. I uhh, sorry bud I in all honesty can’t let you go back to get even worse.”

Watching as the other curled in on himself he walked over, “Here let me try to take the edge off at least as I said I’m no doctor but it’s better than leaving you how you are.” He was kneeling down in front of the other skeleton. “So, is it okay that I heal what I can?” Wanting to respect the others boundaries and seeing how he was in a complete stranger’s house and couldn’t see he was starting to feel bad for him. “Do you have another friend that could come get you or take care of you that won’t deliver you straight to your brother?”

xxx  
He could hear the honest shock in Sans' voice and cursed himself for giving away what he had. If this guy thought he could try to keep him here out of some sense of obligated good will then he had another fucking thing coming. As that voice got closer to him, however, his bravado abandoned him. He lurched away from the suddenly way too close person and nearly toppled to the floor for his effort. Instead of all out falling, however, he just knocked into the nightstand that was apparently by the bed. Shards of whatever he'd broken crunched under his sock clad feet, causing him to wince. Despite what he'd been displaying here, he actually had a pretty high pain tolerance. He'd just been a little overloaded today.

"D-don't fuckin touch me!" He didn't even know if this Sans guy was a monster or a human! What if he was one of those racist asshole humans and he was just pretending to be nice so he could turn around and hurt him later? He certainly wasn't unfamiliar with the tactic.

"And get yer nose outta my fuckin business, Pal! If ya won't let me call 'im then just show me th'god damned door n I'll find my own way!" Friends? Hah! Like anyone could take one look at the pathetic brother of the great and terrible Papyrus and actually want to hang out with him. No. All he had was Boss... And he was fine with that.

xxx

With an exasperated sigh he tried again, “Okay level with me bone to bone, were both skelebros that don’t have ideal brothers granted mine never tried to literally beat the dust out of me but the least you could do is play nice Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance and let me heal you. Also there is no way in hell that I would let a blind monster leave when I live on the 5th floor on an apartment complex in a not so great neighborhood. You would be eaten alive or dusted by a simple car so are you gonna shut up for a moment and let me tend to your wounds or are you going to try to pretend like you're badass when as I stated before you look like a beat up pup.” If there was one thing had besides his short stature was his short patience it had gotten worse and worse the more his brother seemed to push him out of his life.

xxx  
Red stumbled back another step as Sans' tone hardened with an edge of irritation, leaving him leaning against the bed frame instead of the side table. His soul jolted with a familiar panic from having that tone aimed at him far too often in the past. Even without his sight he could recognize it well enough. That was the tone Boss usually used just before things could get bad. It was that line right before his brother got truly angry with him and he'd learned not to cross over it. Well... As long as he was sober and calm he wouldn't cross it... So he didn't even really think about his words when he responded, simply wanting to placate that tone.

"Y-yeah. Sure Boss. wh-whatever ya say..."

xxx

Being called Boss caught him off guard, “That’s some kinky shit callin me Boss at least buy me a few shots of Ketchup. Now hold still I need quite for this.” Placing his hands on either side of the others head he let green healing magic form as he concentrated and healing what he could. Decent was the only word he could use when he thought about his healing ability. It was nothing special in his eye sockets but it was able to get the job done when it came to light to medium injuries. He was able to heal bad injuries given a few sessions but it drained him of his magic after that many sessions of healing.

Once he was done with what he could manage he flopped back against the floor slightly panting, “I feel like I just ran a marathon.” He could fill his soul pound from the overuse of his magic as he had pushed himself to try to heal as much as he could seeing as the other guy was pretty beat up. “If you allow me to do another I don’t know 5 sessions of healing like that I could help improve your healing process to a few short days rather than months of recovery.”

Xxx

Red blushed, ducking his head in shame at letting the name slip. He just... Usually wasn't in this sort of vulnerable position with anyone but his brother. He was being thrown entirely off.

He only flinched a little when he felt the other's hands on him. They were small hands, like his own. He supposed this Sans character wasn't much bigger than he was. That actually allowed him to relax a bit more, knowing he didn't have someone looming over him when he couldn't damn well see them.

The healing seeped into him like moonlight, cool and calming.He let his unseeing eye sockets slip closed and he could almost fool himself into thinking the blackness he saw was from his own choice. The pain gradually lifted from his bones and somehow his nerves eased as well. The only time he'd ever been subjected to healing magic before, it had been from Boss, and that was only because he'd damn near dusted him that time. Boss' healing magic had been sharp and hot. It had stabbed into him and seemed to melt him back together and he'd almost wished his brother had just let him dust. This time, however, was so different. It was like night and day.

When Sans pulled away, Red almost felt like he could take a nap. He lazily blinked his sockets back open, face pinching with disappointment when his vision remained absent. "Uh... S-sure uh... Yeah."

 

xxx

Feeling his eyes drift closed he was exhausted, “You sound like a different monster without all that pain, well I hope I was able to take most of the pain away. Let me rest and I’ll be able to do it again in a few hours.” Snatching his ketchup bottle he squirted some into his mouth humming in bliss from the tangy sweet taste that washed over his tongue. “What’s your thought on pizza? I am not chief and I eat out 99.9% of the time the other .1% I live on ketchup it’s the holy grail of my life.” He knew food would do him some good in helping raise his magic back up and his place lacked in the food it lacked in just about everything in all honesty the very basic things were there for living.

xxx

 

Red turned his face away, hands coming up to lift the fur of his hood slightly to hide the blush that was getting darker all the time. "So, what, now ya wanna feed me? What kinda charity you runnin here?" His tone lacked any of the bite he'd wanted to put into it, but he was still feeling pretty good right about now. It was a new experience for him and he was kind of really enjoying it. "M'good with pizza. But if it comes in with any a that pineapple shit I'll have ta give ya a pizza my mind."

xxx  
Sans chuckled a smile played his face it wasn’t often that someone could crack a pun, “Cheeses Crust, I will have to take that into consideration don’t want to bake you upset with such a simple things as pineapples.” With a groan he sat up, “Want to sit on the couch? I doubt you want to spend your entire time in my room. I don’t have many furnishings but you still have never seen it so you won’t know where anything is. I still think I should take you to the hospital or something my magic will only take you so far and you would have a better chance at getting your sight back if a professional took a look at yeah.”

xxx  
All of the puns actually managed to get a short chuckle out of him. Boss hated puns. Occasionally, Red could get away with a few bad jokes when his brother was in a good mood, but most of the time he had to reign himself in. It was kind of awesome to find himself in the company of another comic.

"Heh. Sure. Couch sounds good. Just don't blindside me with anythin on the way there, yeah?" He Still didn't quite trust this guy, but someone who was a fan of such bad jokes... Well, it was hard to hate the guy, that was for sure. "And drop the hospital thing, would ya? I got my reasons fer stayin away from the place. Now, ya gonna make me find my own way or are ya gonna gimme a hand?" He offered his hand literally at that part, showing almost just a little too much trust with the gesture. The puns and the healing seemed to have put him mostly at ease though.

xxx  
With humph Sans got up off the floor before taking the other's hand and helping him up keeping ahold of the others hand in a casual loose hold just enough to lead him to the couch. After sitting him down he plopped down on the other end grabbing his phone that was on the end table next to it and calling up the local pizza joint he normally ordered from when he was in the mood for pizza setting the phone back down looking over at his current guest. “Okay I’ll drop the hospital bit but you can’t blame a skeleton for trying. Not often that I see others rattling the same type bones as me.” For emphasis he rattled his bone before chuckling it was nice to not be alone in his apartment it had been a while since he got to see his brother his fiancée kept him busy with something or another and he was always the type of monster to please.

xxx

Red was lead casually but gently into the other room. He tried to remember how many steps it took to get there and when he had to turn. He didn't like how helpless he felt or how dependent he was being. It was a pretty damn lucky break that he was found by someone like Sans and not... Someone else. The couch he was led to was soft and a decent height for a monster his size. He felt around on the cushions first so he wouldn't be surprised by sitting on something, then flopped down.

"Yeah. Rare breed n all that. Heard it b'fore. Kinda surprised I didn't a'ready know bout ya just cause a that tibia honest." Skeletons were pretty unusual. He was pretty sure he'd have known about another skeleton in the area if there were one. "You just move here or somethin?"

xxx

There was a moment of silence at the others question before he let a sigh out, “Yeah, haven’t been here for long. Work at the convenience store during the night.” There was a hint of pain in his words that he didn’t mean to slip just thinking about why he was here and not with his brother anymore hurt him. His brother didn’t know about his feeling for the taller skeleton so he always played everything off in his normal fashion. Knowing it was for the best and to keep his love a secrete and anyway his brother was happy and was preparing for his first child. He could feel a stab in his soul from this he wouldn’t lie to himself he was jealous that someone was able to be with his brother and not him.

xxx  
Red tilted his head a little at the sound n the other's voice. "Doesn't sound like the move was somethin ya really wanted." He frowned for a moment, but then backed up mentally. He raised his hands dismissively and shrugged. "Not that it's any a my beeswax. We all got our issues, yeah?" He shifted uncomfortably. He really should call Boss…

xxx

Lightly chuckling he sighed once more but the knock on the door gave him a way out from having to talk about his life his very complicated life. “Sounds like the Pizza guy his here,its unlocked Greg!” The door opened and the pizza guy walked in. “Seriously one of these time it’s not going to be me and you’re going to regret being so friendly and letting anyone open the door.” Sans chuckled almost wearing a different aura than before. “Oh come on I knew it was you who else would come and visit little ol me?” Reaching inside his shorts he grabbed his wallet out pulling out the cash needed for the pizza. “Thank ol buddy ol pal of mine. See you next time I have a hankering for your amazing pizza! Tell the boss I said hi!” Greg waved him off and left sans set the pizza down on the couch and opened it. “It’s just a simple Pepperoni one nothing special the box is next to you. You can manage to eat right? I don’t gotta like feed you or something?” There was a hint of curiosity if the other could manage to eat without having his sight.

xxx  
The aborted conversation or explanation or whatever made a spark of concern light in Red, but it was quickly dismissed. He didn't know this guy. He had no right sticking his own nose where it wasn't wanted. Lead by example, yeah? 

The familiarity with the pizza guy didn't go unnoticed either, but again, none of Red's business. He'd be out of here just as soon as he could sneak a phone call. He'd heard the click of plastic on wood when Sans had called in their order. He knew where the phone was. He just had to wait until he was alone in the room.

The implication that he couldn't damn well feed himself triggered a small growl. "No, ya don't gotta fuckin feed me! i ain't a baby bones!" His hand darted for the box, missing the first time but quickly finding it with a small sweep. He opened it and grabbed a slice of pizza with jerky movements, held the crust with one hand and the end with the other and shoved it into his mouth... Along with at least two fingers.

He yelped, dropping his pizza on the couch and holding his slightly chewed fingers with his other hand."... Don't. Say. A fuckin. Thing..."

xxx

Chuckling he couldn't remember the last time he honestly chuckled at something this guy was just too cute for his own good, "I don't knead too you already had a pizza yourself." Grabbing a slice he rolled it letting the cheese wrap around the crust making it into a cylinder before grabbing the other's hand placing it in. "Pizza roll, less likely to bite your fingers and you can feed yourself. Don't be ashamed i'd probably starve or make a bigger mess if I lost my sight out of the blue like you. I'm honestly not judging your pretty strong about this situation you're stuck in."

xxx  
He felt over his fingers and found them to be a little more nicked than they had been before. They also fuckin hurt now. Gingerly, he stuck the digits into his mouth, running his tongue over the new indents to soothe the pain. He growled around his fingers at the little jibe. He felt fucking pathetic. Couldn't even eat without hurting himself now. Stars, what f this was permanent? He'd been getting by ok until now with the vague thought that this wasn't going to last. he just had to get through this little rough patch in his life.... But what if he was blind for good now?

He was just starting to shake again when Sans grabbed his free hand and plopped a rolled up slice of pizza in it. Red lifted his face to 'look' at the other, despite not being able to actually see. He had a slightly surprised expression on his face, which was starting to go red at the praise.

"Uhh..." Unsure what to say to that, he directed his face elsewhere, lifting the 'pizza roll' to take a bite. (a bit more cautiously this time.) "Stars, yer such a fuckin bleedin heart. Ya probably look stupid." Against his will, his soul was starting to warm, his anxiety calming once more.

xxx

Shrugging and giving the other monster a wink it was a normal habit and he honestly didn't care of the other saw it is not he waited for the monster to finish his food before he grabbed both of his hands bringing them to his face. "You're probably right but this is the best I can do to show you what I look like." His face was lax as he wore his signature grin he didn't mind that there was still pizza oil of the other's hand it wasn't the first and probably won't be the last time such things got on his face. Letting the other monster explore his face to his heart's content it didn't bug him one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

The roll was gon in a few bites and he was just licking the sauce from his fingers when Sans directed his hands to his face. "Uh, woah! Hey! Uhh..." It was fucking weird to be touching someone else's face, but this was actually making him feel a lot better to be able to put a face to the voice. So, reluctantly, he began to ghost his fingers over the other's bones. "Heh. So ya really are a skeleton. Wasn't just tryin ta rattle my bones. Feels like... Heh. Ya look a lot like me." 

He ran his fingers up over a soft, rounded brow bone, and around the edges of wide eye sockets. He felt down over smooth cheek bones and traced his thumbs under those eye sockets and up to a wide nasal ridge. "Could damn near be my double. Yer kinda freakin me out here." He chuckled, then got to the wide, smiling mouth, fingers gliding slowly over flat edged teeth. "'Cept here. Well, and I ain't findin any cracks..."

He practically hummed his words, speaking distractedly as he focussed on building a mental picture. He traced his hands down over a blunt chin and back along gentle jaw bones to a wide neck. He almost went further, wondering if Sans was as wide set as he himself was, but realized that that might have been a bit too far. He blushed and withdrew his hands. "uhh... Heheh. S-sorry. Got a little carried away I guess."

xxx

Sans flushed when the others hands ghosted over his neck and was a little disappointed when they pulled away but shook it off. "Eh I don't mind unless you try to grope me inappropriately that is. There just bones after all and I can understand your curiosity so feel free to continue if you want. Where also about the same height you're a tad taller than me though not by much."

xxx

Red quirked a slanted little grin. "Just bones huh? And I bet if ya let me explore enough, the bulge in yer pants would be just a boner." He chuckled and backed off a little further, reaching for the pizza box to snatch another slice. "Nah. Think I'll keep my bones ta myself. Y'can indulge yer weird blindness kink with some other skeleton that you just so happened to find passed out in a dirty alley."

xxx

This got a hearty chuckle out of sans. "Aren't you all sorts of kinky first callin me Boss now talking about my non existent bulge. I think it is you who is considering all these weird kinks... I just realized I haven't gotten your name. Hmmm you know mine but yet I don't know yours. What shall I call yeah? Sir blush lord? Damsel pup? Edgy mc my chemical romance" grabbing his first slice he started eating.

xxx

"Nah, I just happen to know that my hands can drive a skeleton wild." It was probably the only thing Boss ever praised him for. He'd never been all that happy about that part of their relationship, but if that was a way he could make his brother happy... "And don'tcha dare call me any a those things. Name's Red."

xxx

Sans hummed in approval, “Be easy to remember seeing how it’s the color of my favorite condiment. Oh Ketchup you are the only thing I need in my life to make me happy.” He had grabbed his bottle as he said his sweet words to you. “In all honesty I haven’t been with anyone to know if my hands would be good or not.” He shrugged even though he knew that once again that the other wouldn’t be able to see his action. “I am just the lonely bachelor living the free life.” He chuckled but there was a hint of a sad undertone to it.

xxx  
Red finished off his second pizza roll then sank down into the couch in a more comfortable position, closing his eyes so he could give himself that nice illusion of choice with his current state of blindness. "Virgin huh? No wonder ya wanted me feelin ya up." He chuckled. He could hear the little tint of sadness in Sans' voice, hinting that he didn't really like the fact that he was a 'bachelor living the free life'. He wasn't sure if that meant Sans was pining for someone in particular or just lonely though. If Sans was actually a lonely virgin... Red wondered if he should offer to help with that. He kind of owed the guy now after all…

xxx

He almost choked on his slice when the other said he wanted to be felt up, coughing and laughing he was honestly enjoying the others company. “Dear Asgore does everything that comes out of your mouth something perverted or you just in a randy mood? But yeah guess I just never found the right one well I did but it was very one sided. I just honestly don’t care and lock myself up like someone in an insane asylum when my heat hits. Call me old fashion but I honestly have to love someone to even consider it. Dear Asgore though he was so perfect still is but what a skeleton to do when they don’t return your love.” He sighed he was becoming depressed thinking about it and was kind of glad the other couldn’t see him he probably looked as shitty as he felt. “But enough about my one sided love problem tell me about you Red?”  
xxx  
Ah. So he was THAT type. The type that needed there to be feeling involved for sex to happen. red had long since dismissed that notion, given his usual lack of choice in the matter, but he supposed he could respect this guy a little for wanting that sort of connection first. Certainly would have made Red's life easier if more people were like that.

He sort of shrunk down into himself at the request for info on himself. He scoffed. "Nothin ta tell. Listen, m'pretty bone tired. Hope ya don't mind if I just take a quick nap." He slumped over in place on the couch, intending to rest right there. Sure, the bed would be nicer, but he sure as fuck wasn't stumbling blind through the house trying to find his way back to it. And asking for even more help was just right out. 

His body remained tense for a moment, still expecting a reprimand or punishment for being so damn lazy, but quickly forced that tension to leave. Sans had been nothing but nice since he'd brought Red home. He let him sleep in his bed, healed him, fed him... If this was some sort of elaborate set up, Sans was sure going the whole nine for it.

xxx

Respecting the other's choice he nodded, “A nap sound nice I think I will join yeah in such aspect, Hope you don’t mind me staying on the couch.” He moved his hand and acted like he was grasping towards his room. “Tibia honest the bedroom is too far to go for sleep.” Moving the box of pizza so neither of them would accidently kick it off he set it on top of his phone too lazy to move it.

He settled more into his spot closing his eyes listening to the t.v. a small smile danced a crossed his face it had been a while since he was able to sleep and have someone in the same living space it made him feel less alone and comforted him into his sleep. It didn’t take him much time at all before small little air snores were drifting from the skeleton. If it was one this he was good at it was sleeping and being able to sleep just about anywhere even standing if he so wished.

xxx  
He hadn't expected Sans to be up for a nap as well, but sure enough, after a moment, he heard the soft snores that signified the other was sleeping. That certainly made things easier. As far as he could tell, the other monster was a pretty decent guy. He was the sort of guy who didn't need to be pulled into a world like Red's. He needed to get the fuck gone before Red did more than use up his bandages and healing magic... And eat his pizza...

Carefully, Red scooted until his feet were able to find the floor. Standing up made his bones ache, the lingering injuries that he had left reminding him they were still there, but the healing had done him a lot of good. He was even still feeling the residual calm that had been instilled from it. He could only imagine what a mess he'd be right now without that. He couldn't fucking see for crying out loud, he should be a lot more fucking concerned about this! But he wasn't. He had shit to do. He'd heard the thunk of Sans' phone on the table just to the other side of the couch. He needed that phone. Then he needed to find a place where he wouldn't wake the other skeleton with his phone call.

Oh so carefully, he felt along the couch and edged around the back of it. Didn't want to chance waking Sans by feeling him up again. That would make things awkward... The table was a bit of an unsteady thing and wobbled when he bumped into it. He reached to steady it and nearly smacked the pizza box right off of the surface as well. He fumbled to keep things from getting knocked all over the place. There was a small amount of noise that accompanied the small fiasco and Red went completely still, trying to discern if Sans had been woken up. He didn't hear any questions about what the fuck he was doing, so he breathed a small sigh and continued on his little mission.

The phone had been under the pizza box. He grabbed it with a small sense of victory then wondered how the hell he was going to get to the bedroom. That was the only other room in the house he knew, so it was where he wanted to go for this. Well, he remembered what direction it was in from the couch so...

Slowly, he felt his way back to his side of the couch. Taking his hands off the piece of furniture to step into that infernal black void that was his world, however... that was a tricky task to accomplish for some reason. By the time he convinced himself to take a step, he was shaking. Without something to hold onto, now, he felt disoriented. He felt lost. He knew he was standing in a livingroom or something, right next to a couch that played host to a sleeping skeleton. He could smell the pizza from earlier reminding him that he was in a small apartment belonging to said skeleton. He knew there was a bedroom somewhere in front of him if he would just take a few steps...

He couldn't do it... Feeling damn pathetic he back tracked the few inches he'd traveled to latch onto the firm anchor the couch had somehow become. Trembling, he sank to the floor next to it, clutching at it's arm. Turning, he sat on the floor, leaning his back against its surface. Fuck it. He'd just have to be quiet.

Feeling around the phone, he found that it had a simple keypad. Being a skeleton, smart phones were pretty much out of the question, so all things considered, he was pretty damn lucky that's what Sans was. He pressed the buttons that should be the ones he needed, then held the phone to the side of his head. It rang once... Twice...

"Who the fuck is this and how did you get this number?!" A loud, angry voice demanded.

"H-hi Boss." He kept his voice low, soft... He didn't want to wake Sans. It wasn't because he was afraid. Even though that would be perfectly understandable, wouldn't it...

There was a short pause before the other spoke again. "Sans? Where the fuck are you? You are usually home by now. You didn't get picked up by the fucking cops, did you? Because I'm not bailing you out if-"

"N-no! No, Boss, I-i ain't...No. I'm..." Actually... he had no idea where he was. What good was this phone call if he couldn't tell Boss where he was to come get him? Shit. He hadn't thought this through...

"Then you're wasting my time you useless sonuva bitch! Get your ass home before I come looking for you!"

"B-but Boss, i can't, I, I-I can't..." He was starting to breath hard now in his panic, desperately trying to stay quiet. He knew what would happen if Boss was forced to come looking for him, but Red couldn't fucking see! How was he supposed to get home on his own?!

"You will, or you will fucking regret it!" His brother shouted and Red wouldn't be surprised if Sans had been able to hear him, if the other were awake.

xxx

The one thing Sans hated was that he was a light sleeper and the whispers that started to the far side of the couch quickly woke him. Remaining quiet he listened to the conversation that was taking place he assumed on his phone. Then when he heard this boss start yelling at his guest his eye lights went black and he swiftly moved hanging over the edge and snatching the phone from his guest. Placing it up so he could speak, “Yo Boss Fella and or Madam, Red is in good phalanges. Also from whatever beating he took from whoever gave it to him. It left him blinder than a bat so he will not be home until he is healed so if you don’t want cops involved for this I suggest you don’t come looking for him or you’re going to have a… very… bad… time….” With that he hung his phone up without letting the other get a word in, his words were laced with a venomous tone he was not happy.

Letting out a slow breath to help calm down he pocketed his phone, “So Red I see you didn’t wish to sleep with me, I feel so unloved now. Here I thought my bones would have been great to sleep with.” You could just hear the wink in his tone it was light and playful to the skeleton that looked like a little baby bones hiding behind this of his couch. “Sorry about being so rude to whomever that was but couldn’t you have called someone at least nicer sounding than that?”

xxx

Before another word could be said the phone was snatched out of his hand. He recoiled hard, huddling against the side of the couch and half expecting that Boss had somehow managed to come through the phone to attack him. Then Sans, or at least he thought it was Sans because holy shit he didn’t think anyone could sound that cold and venomous, threatened his brother and told him to stay away. Red could hardly believe what he was hearing. Sans had been so laid back and kind, but to hear him speak now, Red could easily picture him in the leading role of a horror film, and not as the ever so innocent victim.

Red forced himself to scramble away from the couch, all but falling back to his knees when he attempted to get up, so he just crawled a few paces before turning, not wanting to have his back to the other skeleton. He could feel his skull beading with the cold sheen of fear sweat as he panted, his face masking none of the terror he was feeling, both from the conversation with his brother and the reaction Sans had had to it.

Then Sans was talking again and this time it was back to his usual, laid back, almost playful way of speaking. It was so at odds with the previous tone that it had Red reeling. It startled a response from him.

“N-no one else t-t-to call…” He stuttered badly, his body shaking. The calm of earlier’s healing had all but worn off and now he was right on the edge of a panic attack. His brother was pissed, he had no idea who he was stuck with right now, and he couldn’t. Fucking. SEE! In an effort to drown out the fear, he turned to his usual fail safe. Anger.

“W-why the fuck’d ya say that to ‘im, huh? He was already fuckin pissed! Now he’s…. Shit! He’s probably gonna come fer you and then he’s gonna fuckin dust me! Boss don’t need a fuckin blind brother! I was already worthless to ‘im b’fore n now….” His speech grew rougher and a little more slurred as he continued, emotions running just way too high for him now. He almost startled himself when he let out a sob, whole body jerking with the force of it. “H-he’s gonna dust me… Fuck! He’s really gonna fuckin dust me this time. At least b’fore I c-could be a decent fuck, but now I’m a fuckin cripple! Who would even wanna… M’useless now. Completely useless and Boss knows n’ he’s gonna fuck’n dust me…” He curled into himself, panic attack in full swing. His head was spinning, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t fucking see… Sharp little fingers dug into the sides of his skull, a subconscious attempt to distract himself from his thoughts, but the anxiety, fear, and self loathing was piling in on him in almost violent waves.

xxx

Collapsing against the armrest of his couch he stared at the puddle of mess on his floor, “Hey, no one is going to hurt you. Sorry I went off like that, no one should be treated like that. Mustard be a tough life if you think you’re gonna be dusted. Is there anything that would help calm yea down?” He wasn’t accustomed to someone having a panic attack his brother was always full of confidence so this situation was new to him and startling a bit.

xxx

Red started to laugh. It was high and reedy with a note of hysteria. “Help?! You wanna know what’d fuckin help?! My eyes would fuckin help! Not bein here would fuckin help! Hell, being dead would fuckin help!” He growled and pressed his face against his bent knees, clenching his useless eye sockets closed against the flood of tears. After a few more barely sane giggles he quietly whimpered, “...J-just fuckin put me outta my misery, huh?...” If his brother was going to dust him anyway then he may as well save him the trouble. He had a feeling Sans would at least make it quick. Boss sure as hell wouldn’t. Slowly, his broken giggles gave way to pitiful little sobs, his body shaking with each one.

xxx

Getting up he walked over and sat in front of Red, “Well sorry but I won’t dust yea but I can try to assist with getting your sight back. I ain’t no doctor but I can at least heal yea up and hope it helps. Best I could probably manage is very blurry vision if it’s bad as I think it is but no promises on that.” He was starting to worry about the other and wasn’t sure what he should do. “Any chance I could try healin yea again?” He didn’t want to touch the other unless he was calm his teeth look like they could bite a finger off and he quite liked all of his, he was quite attached to them, he couldn’t help but to mentally chuckle to himself at his own pun.

xxx

When he heard the other shift and get up to start walking his way, Red actually thought the other might be fulfilling his wish. Sure he'd asked, and yeah he wanted it, but something in him wasn't ready. His soul lurched in fear and his sharp little fingers dug a little harder into the sides of his skull as if to brace himself for the coming blow.

But Sans only plopped himself down in front of him and offered to try healing him again. His tense bones relaxed a slight bit. Habit made him raise his head to 'look' at the other, but he was, of course, met only with blackness. A few more tears fell heavily down his face as he gave a little sniffle. He couldn't understand what was motivating this guy. Surely, a person wouldn't go so far for someone they'd just met. Or at least Red didn't think a normal person would tell off his brother like that. Not when they knew his brother was dangerous.

"Wh-why?... Why're ya doin this? Y'don't even know me? What do you care, huh?" Despite the almost gruff words, his voice was small. He couldn't even manage to work in his usual growl. He was honestly confused. No one was ever this nice to him. No one had ever been this nice to him. So why was it that this complete stranger was doing so much for him?

xxx

Sans let out a small chuckle before he rubbed the back of his own skull, “Well I wouldn’t I help out a fellow set of bone? No soul deserves to be hurt, I may be heartless but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about someone in need. I have said it before and I will say it again, you told me no hospitals and I wasn’t going to just leave you in an alley way to get even more hurt. You don’t want any proper authority and there is no way I am letting your bro come anywhere near you while you this badly hurt. I know I am not the greatest company and you have no idea who I am but I will do my best to give you your privacy and heal you to the best of my ability. I won’t ask for any type of payment the company is more than enough and once you’re all healed up your more than welcomed to go. I won’t hurt you I won’t even touch you again if that is your wish. At least just eat more and actually get some rest, you can sleep on my bed if you’re comfortable with it I crash on my couch more than my bed anyway. You can call it your room if you want I honestly don’t mind. If you have anything you need or hell even if it’s something you just want I can always bring it back from the place I work at.” He knew he was rambling on about just whatever came to mind but he just honestly didn’t know how to act in this, he didn’t mind caring for the other and didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable at all but he knew that wouldn’t work out to well seeing how he didn’t know Sans and he was just trying his best in each moment he was handed.

xxx  
Red could only sit in dumbfounded silence as Sans just sort of... Word vomited all over him. He could practically hear how uncomfortable the other was in this situation, but still he was trying. He was offering just about everything he had and Red would be lying if he said it didn't warm his soul a little.Sans didn't know what the hell he was doing, but he cared enough to keep trying. For Red... Even though he didn't know him. Even though Red was being such an abrasive little asshole and was definitely being more trouble than he was worth.

He sniffled again as he reached to wipe at his face, feeling soggy and gross from all of the tears. "Y-y'don't gotta do all that... I... I ain't worth all the trouble." It was actually making him feel a little doted on. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but it did warm his face a little.

xxx

Awkwardly chuckling again, “It’s honestly no skin off my back Red, I just want yea to get better.” There was a silence for moment. “So… would you mind if I tried to heal yea some more?” He looked away feeling nervous that he might be over stepping so soon after his panic but he was awake and didn’t see the issue in asking even if he was denied. “

xxx

Red laughed a little weakly at the joke even as his face colored a little more, realizing that hadn't been the first time Sans had asked to try healing him again. He obviously really wanted to give it a try. He really didn't want to burden the guy any more than he had and his pessimistic side was rearing its head and telling him it would be useless... But it sounded like Sans was really wanting to. He couldn't imagine why, but...

"O-ok..." He muttered, face tilted away almost shyly. 

xxx

Feeling his soul slightly flutter at being able to help once more he moved over closer slowly wanting to test the water, “Okay, I am going to place my hands on your skull now just don’t want yeah jumping when I do so.” Leaning forward as he sat crisscrossed his hands gently laid onto the other skull he took notice of the damage the other started to do to himself and wished he would of pulled the others hands away sooner than just letting his continue to hurt himself. His thumb ran crossed on of the fresh holes before he sighed, a breathy sigh before his hands began to glow green with healing magic. He really hoped that he could bring even the slightest vision back but he had his doubt. 

The session went on longer than he intended but he choose to push himself to his limit once more he wasn’t sure how long Red would be there and wanted to give it his all if he only hand a limited amount of time before the other left. The thought made him a bit sad at being alone again but knew that Red was his own skeleton with his own life outside his house. An hour had passed he was keeping track with what was on the tv and had gotten good with knowing what time it was with what was playing. It had just started the 4:30 NTT broadcast music show. The soft music that started playing was relaxing and made Sans feel drowsy. Pulling back he rubbed his sockets, “Okay nap time, once again I feel drained and need to rest before anymore healing happens.” He lightly chuckled making a small sound as he pushed himself up off the floor to sit back down on the couch followed by a happy sigh at the familiar comfort of the lumpy couch.

xxx

Red flinched when Sans ran a finger over one of the new cuts he'd given himself. He hadn't meant to hurt himself like that. Er... Well, he probably had, but it usually wasn't something he consciously decided to do. At hearing the little sigh, he felt self hate bubble up inside him again. He probably looked pathetic. It was stupid and weak to break down like that. He was sure Sans' opinion of him had just dropped a little further.

He still started up the healing, though, the cool sensation of an autumn breeze and moonlight streaming over his bones once more. It concentrated on his eyes. He let them fall shut. They weren't doing much good being open anyway.

As the healing drug on, he began to relax again. He felt a little dozy. He hadn't been lying, really, when he'd said he was going to take a nap before. Sure, he'd mostly just been dodging a conversation that he didn't want to have, but he'd also been tired. Now, after the draining ordeal of talking to his brother and subsequently losing his shit, combined with the pleasant feeling of Sans' magic, he could feel himself nodding off. His face was gradually pressing more and more into one of the other skeleton's hands. That in itself was pretty soothing, actually. Sans' hands on him... How long since someone had last touched him without the intent to hurt? It was... Nice.

Then that hand pulled away and Red had to catch himself before he fell over, his eyes blinking blearily back open. Darkness still greeted him. He couldn't see Sans shuffle to his feet and walk over to the couch. He could only listen. He couldn't see the tired look on the other's face. He had to listen to how drained the other's voice was and how readily he plopped onto the couch for that nap he'd mentioned.

His body shook a little and he felt stranded and alone on the floor, left out in the middle of the blackness on his own. The pleasant warmth of the touch on his face was already fading.

"Yeah... Get some rest, pal." Sans had tried. From the sound of it he even intended to keep trying. Red wasn't sure he could handle the disappointment, though, if he sat through more of that healing and had to open his eyes to darkness again. It just hurt too much to keep hoping... He really was blind now... Wasn't he…

xxx

His eye popped opened and looked over at Red, “Hey bud, you need help getting to the couch or to the room?” There was a playful tone in his voice but there was also worry as well that you could tell he was covering up with humor. “I can help yeah if you still can’t see, you just have to ask. I have no issue and will not think any less if you need help. If I can carry you unconscious up 5 flights of stairs I think I can manage getting you into a room or to the couch just fine.”

xxx  
Red's face flushed as he realized he'd just been sitting there... On the floor... "Heh. N-nah. I'll just chill here fer a bit." He grinned weakly at his own little joke. He could feel a chill starting to steal over his bones. "I can watch the place while ya rest. I'll be sure ta wake ya if I see anything." he tried to put a little more feeling behind his grin, but he wasn't sure how well he did, what with the black eye sockets and all. Well... And the way his voice trembled... 

He didn't want to be led around though. He needed to be able to find his own way. If he was really blind for good, then he needed to learn how to get around. Like hell he was gonna let himself have an audience for the struggle, though. He could just... Wait until Sans fell asleep... Then he could get up, bump into everything until he found the bedroom, then bump into more things till he found the bed, then curl up and cry and wish he was dead some more... Sounded like a solid plan.

xxx

Making a very audible hmphing sound he got back up once more from the couch and lazily walk over, “Nope, I am not gonna let you mope on my floor any longer.” Taking Red by the hand he pulled his arm up so it would wrap around his neck and moved his hands to lift Red up into his arms. “Where to princess.” He wore a shit eating grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

He startled a little at the hand on his arm and it took him a moment to register that he'd... Just been picked up... Bridal style... And Sans called him...

"What the fuck, man?!" He immediately struggled, but damn, Sans had a grip. "The fuck did you call me?! Listen asshole, it's my eyes that are fuckin busted! not my legs! Put me the fuck down!" His face was flaming fit to light the room. He was a little surprised he couldn't see it even through the blackness. He'd never felt more mortified in his life! He'd clock the guy if he hadn't just spent an hour trying to heal him.

xxx

Sans grin grew with the amount the other struggled, “Oh common Princess, it was just a question.” Being logical as he was he headed towards the room he was glad the door was still open or this would have been a bit more difficult with the moving mass in his arms. Walking in his plan was to just drop him onto the bed and watch him bounce but as he was about to drop the mixture of Red moving and Sans preparing drop he noticed at the last moment the momentum he was going to use to toss him was making him fall forward. His arms instinctively tightened around Reds body even more so he was able to catch himself on his bed with a knee helping to stop the majority of the force. He was now leaning over Red arms still clinging to him and his face extremely close to the others as he was trying to protect Red from any harsh landing which he found ironic because his goal was to have it be a harsh landing pulling away he looked into Reds empty sockets. He was now glad the other couldn’t see because he felt like he was flushing so bright. “Uh… hey, you okay?”

xxx

 

He could feel Sans starting to walk and it only made him struggle more, grabbing at the hand that wrapped around his ribs and trying to kick that the arm under his knees. It was a little impressive, actually, that Sans managed to keep a hold of him for as long as he did. Then he was actually falling and he wasn't prepared for just how damn disorienting that was when he couldn't see. It made his nonexistent gut lurch. With a yelp he clung onto the only solid thing he could reach, which just so happened to be Sans, and then they both went down.

He braced himself for impact on a less than forgiving floor, knowing that his still damaged ribs were not going to be happy about the trip (Hah). It wasn't the hard surface of the floor that met him, however, instead it was someplace soft and a little bouncey. That might have still hurt, but with his arms wrapped around Sans, and Sans' arms wrapped around him... 

He'd barely registered the lack of pain. What was flooding his senses at the moment was the pressure of someone else on top of him, pressing him into the bed. His soul stuttered in his chest. It wasn't fear, though, which was something he was far more familiar with in this sort of situation. Well, at least not entirely. It was still a little scary to be caged in and loomed over like this, but Sans was being so gentle with him and the guy's first instinct when they were falling had been to protect him. He actually felt... Kinda safe.

At that thought he quickly put on his mental breaks. What was he thinking?! He didn't know this guy!! And as soon as he was able he'd probably be outta here and he'd never see (heh) Sans again! So... 

He pulled his arms away from the other like he'd been burned, immediately putting his hands on the other's chest and pushing. "G-get offa me!" He hated having Sans over him like this. He hated it even more simply because he didn't hate it as much as he should. 

xxx

Gladly he moved away making sure to be as gently as possible as he did but the farthest he went was just so either of his hands where on the bed still, he remained looming over the other as he felt his face grew warmer. ‘Had Red always been this cute?’ he tried to shake the thought from his mind but it wouldn’t leave him he hadn’t thought of anything even being cute since his weird feelings for his own brother but now here he was looming over a complete stranger and he swore his soul was fluttering and the speed of sound. Feeling the hands of the other on his chest made him even more away of his dancing soul and it was then that he pushed off hoping the other didn’t feel his soul. “I… I uhhh…. I’ll be on the couch.” He stood up but still looked down finding it hard to move from the spot he was in.

xxx  
Sans took his sweet time moving off of him. He wasn’t sure if it was rising panic or something else that made his soul race in his chest. Whatever it was it seemed to be affecting Sans too, as he could feel the other’s soul racing. Maybe it was just leftover adrenaline from the fall? Yeah. Yeah that had to be it. He had another (reluctant) little push and Sans finally stood from the bed, giving Red enough room to sit up and scramble back a few inches.

“Yeah, you do that.” He responded, but he didn’t here any receding footsteps. Red frowned in confusion, shifting uncomfortably as the silence drug on.

“S-so ya just gonna stand there or what? You ain’t the one who’s blind. I know ya can find yer way back out just fine, pal.” Bravado and snarkiness seeped in to cover his nervousness. He thought he did a fairly good job of hiding that time.

xxx

Hearing Red talk snapped him out of his weird staring and if his face could burn any more he think it just did he felt like an idiot to just stand there staring at the other set of bones on his bed. “Uh, yeah sorry… I… I’ll go now…” He stood for another silent moment before he retreated to his door but then stopped looking back. “Rest well Red.” He shut the door behind him he wanted to try to make some sort of joke to lighten the mood but he honestly couldn’t find one in his arsenal that he always seemed to have on hand but right now he was at a loss and couldn’t seem to even form a proper sentence.

Sitting on the couch he ran both his hands over his face in a silent frustration he could still feel his soul racing in his chest. Taking a slow shaky breath he didn’t realize how nervous he was about that whole situation. Once he was able to calm himself down his mind went back to that moment of being over Red, they had been so close and Sans had to admit he hadn’t really gotten a good look at Red since he was here he thought it be to awkward for a complete stranger to just stare even if he was blind he didn’t want to be rude.

Seeing up close at how sharp the others features where was excitingly scary and he could feel his face start to heat back up and he rubbed his face roughly to try to wipe it off. He shouldn’t be thinking such things about a random stranger that is hurt and he is just trying to help and make his life a little easier. This is no time to be thinking such things. Sighing he leaned back into the couch closing his eyes to try to rest and hopefully forget these strange thoughts and feelings.

xxx  
He saved his sigh of relief until after he heard the door click, though that last remark continued tow arm both his soul and his face. With a groan he flopped over face first onto the mattress. (And that was kinda dumb of him now that he thought about it, cause what if something had been on the bed? What if he had been closer to the headboard? He didn't need to lose another tooth!) Just for good measure, he whined too. Life was unfair and this situation was unfair and that last conversation had been fucking awkward as hell! Sleep was sounding real damn good about now. He could use a break from his life right about then. 

So, hardly bothering to pull his face from the pillow, he struggled out of his coat, threw it on the ground, found the blankets, then haphazardly pulled them over him. The blanket was folded somewhere, he didn't think he could find the edge of it if he tried and one of his feet was sticking out at the end... Yeah. This was fine. He drifted off fairly quickly.

xxx

His phone went off and he didn’t remember even going to sleep but that normally was the case, grabbing his phone he looked at what his phone wanted from him. Noting that it was his alarm he got up and planned to just head out when he remembered that he wasn’t alone. Starring at the door that lead to his room he knew he couldn’t just leave a note he would have to tell him he had work but then should he leave him while he is like this. Yeah the other could just sleep the night away while he was away but what if he needed him or something he wasn’t a master of the simple layout yet and he didn’t want him getting hurt.

Deciding that he would wake him and make sure that it was okay he went in and opened the door he was hopeful that alone would wake him but it hadn’t walking over he stood at his bed looking at the sleeping lump with a food hanging out of the blanket and he could feel his face burn again. Yup, he did think this blind mass was cute. This thought made him debate how he should wake him, first he cleared his throat to try to wake him but nothing. Then he reached out but stopped halfway as he scanned the lump. Where should he shake him? On the leg, no that might send the wrong signal. The hip, no again to sexual, wait why was he even thinking that! Shaking his head he stopped on his shoulder it seemed like the safest spot or at least he hoped.

His fingers trailed up the top of his arm before the rested gently on the others should a soft whisper slipped past his teeth which almost surprised him. “H…hey Red, wake up please.”

xxx  
His dreams had been blessedly absent while he slept. Who knows hy they were, but he was counting it as a blessing. Unfortunately, his wonderfully blank sleep was being interrupted. There was a featherlight touch on his shoulder and a soft voice near his head. A noise escaped him that might have been words if he'd put any effort into it. Then he pulled the blanket more closely around himself and snuggled is face into the pillow. The blanket was warm and soft. Much softer than what he was used to. The bed too. It would only take a few seconds to get back to sleep.

xxx

He couldn’t resist but to lightly chuckle, he leaned over so his face was close to the side of the other skull. “Hey Princess, I need to talk to you.” He kept his voice soft but there was slight joking tone now as he shook him once more still taking care not startle the other.

xxx  
He growled sleepily, still not quite awake, but taking offence anyway. "M'not a... Pr'nc'ss....." He trailed off, sleep steadily moving back in.

xxx

Chuckling louder, “Hey I have work in a few and wanted to make sure if you will be okay, I work the nightshift so you will probably sleep through my whole shift but still wanted to make sure you were going to be okay seeing how you still don’t have your sight back. I don’t want you accidently getting yourself into trouble while I am away and seeing how this is a strange place to you I just don’t want yea getting hurt.” This time he sat down on his bed next to the sleeping mass he was still tired and he had to walk to work and wanted to save his energy.

xxx  
"Hmm?" He blinked his eyes open, wondering who was talking to him. He frowned in confusion for a moment when all he saw was darkness, then his memory came flooding back and he frowned even deeper before pulling the blanket over his head. "Yeah, whatever... Just lemme sleep..." He muttered, already missing the blankness of a few moments ago. Being awake hurt, dammit.

xxx

Placing his hand back on the others shoulder he rubbed it in a comforting matter he hopped. “Sorry, I know it must be a lot to deal with and I am not helping much.” Letting go he moved more getting more comfortable in his sitting spot before his hand moved to the others skull a glowing green light formed. “I can’t do anything major right now but any little healing probably will help I just need to get through work an honestly it feels like it’s the only thing I can do right now to help you at all.”

xxx  
Red growled again as the healing started up again. Didn't Sans get by now that it was useless?! He was blind! End of fucking story! In a fit of temper he reached up and smacked those healing hands away. "Just go ta fuckin work! I don't need yer damn pathetic magic! It ain't doin no good anyway so just fuckin save it!" Then he rolled to face away from the other, curling into a ball on the far side of the bed and pulling the blankets tight around his small frame. He just wanted to sleep... He wanted to sleep and never wake up.

xxx

He left his hand where it was hovering in the air before setting it down next to him. “Hey I know it sucks and I honestly can’t imagine how this must feel but I can still try even in the end it’s hopeless I can’t just sit here and not do nothing. I am also not going to go to work while you still feel like shit I have more than enough vacation time to call in sick for a day or two if you want me to. I know I am a complete stranger but I still worried about your wellbeing.”

xxx  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He hadn't taken Sans as a fucking idiot before, but he was definitely doing his best to change his opinion. You wasn't supposed to keep bashing your face against a brick wall with the hope that you'd eventually break the damn wall!

"Fine! Do whatever ya want! I don't fucking care! It's your goddamn life! I'm just fuckin visiting." He was starting to shake a little, tears gathering in his sightless eyes. He didn't want Sans to skip work for him. It was obvious the guy didn't make much, after all, if he was living in a neighborhood like this and knew the damn pizza guy by his first name. He also didn't want Sans to stick around to see him be weepy and pathetic. For some reason, the guy's opinion of him was starting to matter and that just made this whole damn situation that much worse.

Despite all that, though, what Sans had said was digging down deep and tugging out feelings of safety and warmth and... Just... He wasn't sure what else. He just knew that having Sans around was nice. He liked the other's company. He liked his jokes. He liked how easy it had been to banter with him over greasy junk food. He liked how Sans was willing to stand up for him and take care of him like he was actually someone important... 

But it wasn't like all of that mattered, right? It wasn't like he was going to be staying too long. Boss was bound to come looking for him, despite the threat, and then he'd be gone and Sans would never make him feel those things again. Like he'd said, he was only visiting.

xxx

His nonexistent gut felt tight and he reacted before he could even think of what he was doing and he pulled the wrapped up mass up against him letting him stay in his half cocooned safety of his own blanket and he wrapped his arms protectively around him. When it hit him what he just did his soul felt like it was racing once more but he wasn’t sure from what. Figuring it was a mixture of things he tried to settle his racing soul down but didn’t let go of Red. “I know I can’t honestly say anything to make anything better but I can at least be physical support, you have been through hell and you're safe now. If you need to yell or scream at me you can if you just want to just say nothing and cry I will not judge or think any less of you.” A small smirk played along his feature and had to fight to keep his next thoughts just as those just thoughts, ‘Because every princess needs a prince.’ He couldn’t help but to lightly chuckle at his own personal joke biting his tongue to not actually say it.

xxx  
There were suddenly hands on him, pulling at him, and for a moment he thought he’d actually managed to piss Sans off. “Wh-wha- Hey!!” He struggled a little, impeded by his own blanket cocoon, but then froze as he realized what was happening. Sans was… Hugging him? And he was spewing more of that sappy comfort shit too. He didn’t want to admit, even to himself, that the care those words exuded actually made him feel a little better. He was safe here. He was… Supported here…. He’d never had this. Part of him was trying to rebell, tell him how temporary this was and how he shouldn’t get used to it. Telling him that it couldn’t be real, it had to be some sort of trick. That part of him was making his nonexistent insides twist uncomfortably with anxiety.

But another part of him was breaking under the care and concern. He was breaking under the pressure of his stress and fear and pain and this one person, the only person who had ever shown him any kindness, was here and holding him and promising him safety and a lack of judgement. It was like some impossible wish had been granted and his soul was straining to accept this kindness, pleading with him to just give in. Well… When had he ever just overlooked the easy option, huh?

Finally, his stiff body relaxed against the other, pressing his face into the softness of Sans’ clothes. A hand snuck out of the confines of the blanket to clutch at the fabric as the first sob broke free. Then suddenly it was like a dam had broken and all of his pain and fear came pouring out in the form of shaking, broken cries. He wasn’t loud. His crying had never been loud, so as not to annoy his brother, but it wasn’t the silent sniffles he usually allowed himself either. And despite the mess Red was probably making of Sans’ shirt, and the fact that the guy was probably late as hell to work, those arms around him didn’t falter.

xxx

Rubbing one of his hands on the others back he held strong on comforting this broken skeleton in more than one way, even though he didn’t know him all at all he felt the need to make sure he was okay. He didn’t like the fact that this stranger was so broken both mentally and physically. Then his phone started going off and the hand that was rubbing the other's back stopped to pull it out he looked at it and the id told him it was work pressing the answer key he put it up to his skull. “Hey McBosster… yeah yeah yeah… Not coming in tonight…. Would have called sooner but …. Yea, might see yeah tomorrow…. Sorry about this, bye.” With that he hung up tossing his phone to the floor next to the bed before his hand returned to rubbing the others back and remained in silence after his call.”

xxx  
He'd quieted to pathetic little sniffles by the time the phone range. He immediately silenced himself, so as not to distract from the call. It was habit more than anything. Any time Boss was on the phone, the smallest utterance, even if he was just walking into the room and didn't actually know his brother was on the phone, would have gotten something heavy thrown at his face. Given his proximity, as well as the silence of the room, Red was easily able to hear who had to be Sans' employer screeching he phone. He felt his soul drop.

He pushed away from the other once the call had ended, reaching to wipe his tears away with the sleeve of his sweater. "S-sorry. You shou-should probably.... G-get goin ta work. Y-y'can't afford ta be missin any days, right? L-livin in a place like this neighborhood?" He tried to keep his voice from hitching every few moments with residual hiccups, but it didn't seem to work out. He flushed and angled his face away from the other, hoping the coloring on his face wasn't visible. He didn't even know if he lights were on or not. He hoped they weren't…

xxx

Sans pulled him back over, “Nope, no work. They aren’t gonna miss me.” His tone almost implied that Red would miss him if he went to work. “I have a nest egg, I live here by choice. It’s small, it’s cheap and it’s fine for just me.” Sans didn’t mind that it was the bad part of town at all it had a certain character to it that he liked and it made sure his brother wasn’t always on his mind but since the other night it seemed this new skeleton wanted to remain front and center on his mind.

xxx

That actually startled a small laugh out of him. "What k-kinda moron chooses ta live in a place like this?" It was absurd. Red had wished his entire life that he could get away from this area, but Boss had always refused to move. This was where their roots were. This was where their connections were. This was close to where he did his business and made his under the table paycheck. As much as Red dearly wished he could get his brother away from this place, he couldn't. To hear that Sans moved over here and chose to live here even though he could have been somewhere else.... It was just too funny.

xxx

Chuckling he wore his shit eatin grin, “But this is just a high class area, can’t you just hear all that classical natural music pouring in from the high class world outside.” He couldn’t resist the chance to make jokes. “This place is just to die for.” The sound of a siren was then just heard and he couldn’t resist but to laugh at the ironic timing of that.

xxx  
Red scoffed. "heh. Yeah. Music ta my ears. It's a veritable sin-phony outside." He could pick out the warble of a police siren. Just after that was the longer wail of an ambulance. Must have been another mugging gone wrong or a scrap between a few gang members. He hated that he could identify that by sound... "Really could die fer a place like this..." He muttered with a little less humor. "Guy like you? Ya shouldn't be here... Yer... Too damn nice fer this place."

 

xxx

Shrugging, “Nice… I guess” He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he knew he could be a real softy and seeing how he was cuddling and soothing a complete stranger he decided Red had some ground to what he said. “I am simple, just look. Nothing but bones can’t even bother with flesh.” He decided he wanted to change the subject. “So Princess, anything else hurtin yeah? I have only tended to your eyes and it would have been rude to try and examine a complete stranger without proper consent.”

xxx  
His smile returned a little at the joke. It really was bad. Even the nickname, which seemed to be sticking, didn't dampen his mood. Though he did grumble a bit.Couldn't let this guy think he was starting to like it or anything. 

He also blushed at the question. Not for what it was asking, but for what it implied. Sans had actually respected his privacy. Even though he'd obviously been injured, Sans had shown enough respect to not go poking around his body while he was out of it. That was... Well, he wasn't sure exactly what that was, but it sure as hell felt nice. The whole idea of being able and expected to consent to such things was foreign but oh so welcome. It added to that feeling of safety. Red thought that maybe... He was starting to be able to trust this guy a little.

"Uh.... W-well, it ain't too bad now, tibia honest, but... I think my ribs're cracked." He thought there might be a few other fractures on his arms and legs too, and his spine complained if he twisted the wrong way, but those were minor pains compared to his ribs. He didn't want to ask for everything at once though. Better to just test the waters a bit. Start with something that was really bothering him. It was hard enough just to admit to the pain, let alone ask for healing...

xxx

"I can gladly take a gander, can yea lift your shirt up?" Sans didn't mind helping but still wanted to make sure the other was comfortable and knew he was in control of what would happen and if he even wanted Sans to touch him and seeing how he was slipping work tonight he would gladly use up his magic to make the other more comfortable.

xxx

Red shifted uncomfortably. It was one thing to admit he was hurting... It was another thing entirely to expose that hurt to someone else. And with his growing desire to not damage Sans' perception of him... Well, he'd always considered his bones to be pretty damn ugly. Off color and scarred to hell...

"C-can't ya just do yer thing with my shirt still on?" He hated how timid his voice came out just then. He wasn't usually this meek with anyone but his brother, dammit! What was wrong with him?!

xxx

 

Sans raised a skeletal brow at the other, "You make it sound like I want yea to strip, I can't heal what I can't see princess." He chuckled lightly. "I guess I could feel yea up if you want me to that badly." His tone was nothing but a playful and obvious joking and you could swear he was wiggling his eyes just by his tone. Not even trying to advance and act on his words still sitting and patiently waiting for the other to lift his shirt so he could properly see the damage.

Xxx

Red's blush intensified. "N-no! I just-...." He huffed and gave a little growl. "Fine. It's... I-it's just healing, right?" He scooted away from Sans a little, letting the blanket fall from his small frame and fidgeted with the bottom hem of his sweater, frowning. "Just... Don't fuckin stare or anythin, ok?" Then he lifted his shirt up to his chin, not even wincing when the fibers caught on a crack or two. He was used to it. What he wasn't used to, was having another set of eyes on his bare bones like this. It made it feel like there was something crawling on him. He shuddered.

xxx

Shock was an understatement but he remained quiet, he could see old cracks that had healed and then the new ones that danced long and over some of the older ones. After another moment he had to calm himself because he could feel his anger start to boil inside him. 

"I'm going to touch your ribs now." He wanted to make sure he knew what was happening, he hands extended a glow forming and he was determined to heal as much damage as he could with his limited ability he healed a broken bone on paps when he was younger but always took him to the Dr after and the drs told him he should become a professional healer but it just seemed too much work and still does. 

His focused on the healing but remembered that the other didn't want him looking too much so he looked up at the others face, "So princess tell me about yourself? All I know is that you're a skeleton named Red. Have anything yea like?" He was attempting small talk to try to lessen any awkwardness the other might be feeling.

Xxx

His soul thumped hard under the scrutiny, glowing dimly behind his scarred rib cage. He felt exposed and vulnerable. It only got worse the longer Sans was quiet, but thankfully, that wasn't very long. Even if it had felt long... Considerately, Sans let him know he was going to touch him, before he actually touched him. It wasn't enough to stop him from flinching, however, when those fingers came into contact with his delicate and sensitive bones. The gentle way those hands ran over his damaged self, however, made him shiver.

He was clenching his teeth to keep from outright moaning from the way the healing ran over his injuries when Sans spoke up, prompting another short growl at the nickname. "Dunno why I'd tell ya anythin when ya keep callin me shit like that." He definitely wasn't pouting.

xxx

His grin grew, "Aw don't be like that doll face, i'm just teasin yea." Glancing back down he was making slow progress on the others bones before looking back up. "Here I'll share first, I indulge in ketchup the most holiest condiment that has ever been created."

xxx  
That new name had his slowly receding blush back in full force. What was with this guy and trying to imply he was pretty? He knew he wasn't! He decided to let it pass without comment.

"Heh. Kinda figured from the way ya were waxin all poetic like about it earlier. Never been a fan myself. I like it's spicier yellow cousin." He tried to bite back a wince when Sans' fingers glanced over a deeper crack, pain lancing through his rib cage for a moment before he blocked it out.


	4. Chapter 4

The flush he saw growing back was worth every nickname he could think of but it was cut short with the other wincing. "Do you need a moment? Don't want to hurt yea. I'll get some for yeah on my way home tomorrow always nice to meet a fellow condiment lover." His hand actually started to retract before the other said anything.

xxx  
He did his best to hide his disappointment when Sans pulled his hands back, but he couldn't stop one of his own hands from reaching to stop him. He was a little surprised at himself. Almost as soon as he'd touched the other's wrist he retracted his touch. "Uh... N-naw, it's fine. Uh... K-keep goin. If ya can... It uh, it's startin to feel better, actually."

xxx

He was surprised when the other had tried stopping him from moving away but choose not to acknowledge it. "Glad its helpin." Moving his hands back the glow continues he slowly moved to a new area that looked like it needed more focused healing then where he was previously working. "Anything else you feel comfortable sharing or any questions you have for me?" He wouldn't try pressing that's why he also have the option of the other asking him questions.

xxx  
"U-uuh..." He was having a little trouble focussing on what they were talking about as Sans' hands glided over his ribs towards a new section. It was... Very distracting. "I-I don't... Have a whole lot that I like, I guess. Not that it matters..." Everything had always been all about Boss. Whatever made Boss happy, that usually trickled down and made him happy. It would be easier to name off things he didn't like. That list was far more extensive. He couldn't exactly just say that though.

xxx

The distracted tone was not lost on Sans and it made his finger lightly twitch but he tried to cover it up by moving his attention was honestly elsewhere as he was staring at Reds face as another finger accidently started to ghost on the underside of the rib above the one he was working on.

xxx  
His body jerked slightly under the accidental touch, a soft noise that might have been a moan slipping from between his teeth. His face caught fire and he quickly tried to cover it with a cough, one hand raising to cover his face in an effort to hide his blush. "S-sorry. Felt a tickle in my throat or somethin..." Fuck. That was such a bad lie... Skeletons didn't have fucking throats! 

xxx

His face lit on fire and he retracted his hands, “I uhh, think that will uhh… work… I’m gonna go lie down…” He scooted off his bed and grabbed his phone before quickly exiting the room before the other could comment or stop him. Plopping down on the couch he rested his head back against before covering his face with both hands trying to calm the flaming sensation that feels like it is spreading to other parts of his body.

xxx

Hearing the other quickly retreat, Red waited just a moment after the door had shut, making sure Sans really was out of the room, before he turned, grabbed the pillow, held it over his face and screamed into the fluff. What the fuck had that been?! Sans was just healing him! The guy definitely hadn't meant to fucking fondle him like that and now he was probably grossed out because Red had been a disgusting little whore and fucking /moaned/! He fell over on the bed and continued to whine and growl for another few moments. The first decent person he's ever met in his life and he just had to go and fuck things up. 

xxx

Moving one of his arms so it was still covering his eyes the other moved down as he starts to rub at his pelvis through his shorts. Sans felt like such a pervert knowing that he shouldn’t have gotten so excited over the innocent sounds the other made. It reminded him of his brother, his innocent sweet little brother. He tried not to think about either of them knowing it was bad on so many levels but his mind kept flipping between the two skeletons his arousal was growing and his breathing was getting heavier. Stopping himself and pulling his hand away before anything could form he shivered knowing that this was wrong and he shouldn’t he decided that he should nap and try to ignore it. With a grown he flopped over to his side and forced his eyes closed.

xxx  
It probably hadn't been the most restful night Red had ever gotten, but it definitely wasn't the worst either. When he woke up, he was a little less surprised to find his eyes opening to darkness. An ache was taking up residence in his soul. Not only due to his blindness, but now also due to the knowledge that his ever so giving host was now disgusted by him. Would he even come in to see him? Probably. Maybe he'd end up taking him to the hospital after all, despite his protests, just so he could get rid of him. Maybe he'd let him just... Call Boss again. With an address this time... The thought wasn't as welcome as it had been first thing yesterday....

He curled into the messy blankets, wondering if it would be too much to ask for breakfast. Probably. Maybe he should just bite the bullet and get up. Go out there and ask for the phone. Even if he couldn't see the disgust on the other's face, though, he would probably still be able to hear it. He didn't want to subject himself to it just yet…

xxx

He had woken up a while ago and had just finished making a simple breakfast of eggs and toast he needed to properly get food if he was to have a guest for any length of time like this. Grabbing both plates he walked over to his room and opened the door the smell of the food he just cooked following suit. “Morning Sugar plum, sleep well? I made eggs and toast, yea hungry?” He walked over to the edge of his bed with his normal grin on his face.

xxx

He'd nearly convinced himself to try going back to sleep when the door opened and Sans came in, smelling like food and calling him an embarrassing nickname like nothing was different. Hesitantly, Red sat up, feeling confused. Had he... Misunderstood something?

"Uh... Y-yeah... I could eat." He contemplated pushing the blanket away and getting out of bed, but maybe that would be assuming too much. Sans didn't seem like the sort of monster who would insist they eat at the table, if he even had one, but maybe he would prefer to eat on the couch? Where he wouldn't get crumbs in the bed? Boss always got pissed when he caught him eating in bed. Called it unsanitary. He fidgeted, unsure of what to do.

xxx

Sitting down on his bed he handed the plate over to Red, “Still didn’t answer if yea slept well.” Once Red took his plate he started to eat while sitting on his bed. “Don’t worry about crumbs that is why they invented washing machines.” There wasn’t much to the food so Sans ate it up at a decent pace before setting his plate over on his nightstand before laying back against his bed while the other finished eating.

xxx

"Heh," He smiled. How could he have doubted Sans. The guy had damn near been an angel to him. He'd even held him while he cried and put up with that whole mess. He obviously had some kind of saintly capacity to forgive. Not that Red would be pressing that any time soon. "I guess it ain't so bad that I've been such a crumby houseguest then?"

He held the plate, moving a hand around the edge to find the fork that had been placed on it, then delicately feeling around the plate's contents to see where and what they were. Getting food onto the fork and to his mouth was probably going to be a fucking chore, so he set the utensil back on the plate and picked up the toast instead. 

xxx

“You have been nothing but an egg-cellent guest, it’s been egg-citing to have the egg-tornadairy guest as yourself here.” He chuckled seeing how the other was having trouble with his eggs and opted for his toast. “you have you have use your hands or even put eggs on your toast and make a sandwich. I made it flat with no yoke so it be easier for you to eat so you can literally pick it up if you want.” Sitting up he leaned in towards the other with a playful grin, “Or I could feed yeah Sugar plum.” He was joking of course but couldn’t help take the opening at embarrassing him some more.

xxx  
Red chuckled a little more with every egg pun. "Wow. That was bad, pal. I'm sure ya got a better variety than that. It can get fuckin egg-ravating to use the same pun over and over. Shell I show ya how it's done or are ya happy being a sub par yolk teller?" His grin was a little cocky for a moment. He idly, acknowledged Sans' advice about putting the egg on the toast to eat it like that, cause shit if that wasn't a damn good idea, but then flushed at the nickname. "And stop with the frilly pet names! I ain't yer girlfriend or some shit." He grumbled then downed his breakfast in a few clumsy bites.

xxx

“I bet you would make for a shell-er girlfriend sweet pea , just look at yeah such a hardboiled personality I bet one could crack open and find all the tasty insides you must be hiding.” There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. “I did not mean for that to sound so sexual, I apologize.” He wore a light flush but now his mind was back in the gutter.  
xxx

Red choked on his toast and egg. There was a frantic moment where he scrambled (Hah) to beat his chest and clear his airway before he managed to swallow properly. When he focussed his attention back on Sans, his own skull was heated enough to fry another breakfast. "Y-yeah!" His voice was a little high and he struggled to correct it. "Eh heheh, That was, uh..." How was a person supposed to respond to that? What was worse was the way his imagination took that joke and how his body gave a little shiver of interest. He pressed his legs together and shifted uneasily, fiddling with the plate in his hands before he held it out to Sans. "Uh, here. I'm uh, done with this....."

xxx  
He couldn’t resist but to chuckle as he sat up taking the plate before grabbing his own, “Be right back.” He got up and took the plates to the sink before walking back to the room leaning against the door frame. “Hey you wanna come out or get a proper tour of my little place so you know how to get around better? I don’t you want me holding your hand everywhere you go. Unless the sugar plum princess wants a prince to hold her hand.” Sans couldn’t resist but to laugh at his own horrid nickname, “Okay these nicknames are starting to get out of hand even for me, I regret nothing.”

xxx  
"Well someone thinks pretty damn highly of themselves. Prince huh? A'right Prince charming, show me yer castle." If Sans was going to insist on the joke, he may as well run with it and get what he could out of it himself. That aside, he really did want to learn the place better. Maybe he would feel less helpless if he could at least get around this apartment. He kicked the blanket from his legs and turned to get up. "And ya don't gotta hold my hand or some shit either. Just... Lemme hold onto yer shoulder or somethin." Holding hands seemed a bit much to ask of a stranger. Even if Sans was quite a bit less strange to him now. Not that he wanted to be friends or anything! Cause that would just cause trouble for Sans, but... Well, if he was still young enough to believe in things like wishes, he might have made one.

xxx

Walking over he took the other's hand, “It’s not awkward there just hands I also doubt you want to stand that close to me as well this way this give you distance if you so wish it.” He did the tour confidently holding the others hand to show that he didn’t mind nor did it bug him. He showed him the layout and explained where everything was noting that he will need to keep the floor picked up so the other didn’t trip. He was also glad the layout was very simple and he should grasp onto it pretty quickly.

As Sans has said before it was a small simple apartment, a one bedroom one bath place that had a small open kitchen. Minimal furniture and not even picture on the wall once they were done he lead the other to the couch to sit back down. A few hours had passed with the slow tour letting Red touch everything so he could remember the feel of the few items and slowly walking around so he could get use to the feeling of where the items were. Once they were sitting down he remained holding the other's hand for a moment just about forgetting that he was he let go but kept his hand close my not needing it. “Don’t be afraid to ask for anything or even another tour as I said I want to make you as comfortable as possible, oh can’t stress enough that I do live on at the top of a 5 story so if you need to go somewhere please take me with so you don’t get hurt even more than you already are i'm not trying to stop you if you choose to leave on your own I honestly would be worried you would get seriously hurt…. Im rambling again…. Im gonna shut up now.”

xxx  
Sans slipped his hand into Red's own, passing it off as no big deal, but to Red it sort of... Was. His soul fluttered in his chest and a warmth settled over him from the small point of contact. He tried to will away the blush, but he wasn't sure how well he did. He probably looked like an idiot. He tried to cover it by grinning lopsidedly and saying "A'right then. Lead on, Prince Charming."

The tour was... Long. Sans was very in depth about everything, allowing Red to trail his free hand along the wall, feel out the few bits of furniture, identify the items on the counters, explore the cabinets, and even count his steps. He described everything in detail, cracking a joke every so often, which Red would respond to with chuckles and jokes of his own. It was... Kinda nice, really.

He was a little sorry to lose the warm grip on his hand, but he figured that had probably been a long time to expect a near stranger to hold hands with him. He curled his fingers on the couch cushion, feeling a bit bereft.

"Heh. Don't think I'll be needin another tour any time soon. Place is pretty small. Compact place fer a compact monster, yeah?" He snorted, meaning the jab all in good fun. "And I ain't exactly plannin ta go swan divin out a window or somethin, so chill." Chances were, at this point, Boss would come to him. Though... He was a little surprised he hadn't heard anything of him already... Maybe he was having trouble finding the place?

xxx

“Well as that saying goes big things can come in small packages.” He chuckled, “Dear gods I apologize again for my perverted sense of humor I will try to tame it if it makes you uncomfortable.” Grabbing the remote he flipped through the channels settling on a comedy special. “Well don’t be afraid to ask for anything yeah need and my place is open to yea.”

xxx

"And here I was thinkin y'were some kinda prude romantic after the shit y'were spewin over pizza yesterday. With all that 'waitin fer love' shit" The smile was damn near cemented on his face at this point, given the general mood of the place at the moment, though that didn't stop a small blush from appearing at the mental picture the guy was painting him. He wondered what color his magic was... No! No he didn't need to know that!

xxx

Chuckling along with the other, “Nah, huge pervert but need love to actually act on any of my perverted fantasies. It doesn’t mix well honestly get yourself to work up and then only a hand to help yeah out.” The other didn’t seem to mind his crude perverted jokes so he decided he would push it a bit. “Sticks and stones may break my bones but whips and chains excite me, so throw me down and tie me up and show how much you like me.” He couldn’t resist chuckling louder. “I lived with that motto in high school the looks people would give me were priceless.”

xxx  
Red couldn't help it. He cracked up. It was a good few minutes before he could calm down enough to say anything. "H-holy shit, man! You said that kinda crap in highschool?! Bet ya didn't even put out afterwards! hah! I take everythin back! Yer a grade A asshole! Hehaha!" He wrapped his arms around his middle in an effort to abate his giggles, tears forming in his sockets. "Shit. Are ya really that kinky or are ya a tease too?"

xxx

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know.” You could hear the eyebrow wiggle in his voice. “I won’t lie the aspect of being able to control my partner and tie the up is a pleasing thought and one of the many fantasies but I have never been able to with the whole need to love someone first aspect. I guess I was a real shit in high school seeing how I would say that and just literally walk away.”

xxx  
Red shivered. Then immediately pushed images out of his head. He wasn't even a hundred percent sure what Sans looked like, but the thought of the guy looming over him with Red totally at his mercy... Well, it was near as terrifying as when Boss did it, that was for sure. Who knew how Red would actually respond in such a situation though... 

He'd never know. Cause it would never happen.

"Heh. Yep. Total asshole." Red concluded with a little grin, then settled back and tried to listen to the TV. "Who we listenin to? Don't think I ever heard this guy b'fore." Small talk. Yeah. that was safer.

xxx

Choosing to follow suit not wanting to push his luck and enjoying his time with Red he looked back at the t.v. “Seems to be Jim Gaffigon, don’t know him all too well just kind of picked a channel and I always did enjoy my comedy.” He watched the tv as a silence rolled over them it was comforting and relaxing there was no stress at the others presence soon he could fill his eyes getting heavy and start to close on himself.

xxx

He couldn't see what was going on on tv, but that was the beauty of a comedy show. He didn't need to see it! So he was able to enjoy the show, laughing here and there at particularly good jokes. With as comfortable as the atmosphere was now, however, it wasn't long before he started to nod off a bit too. When his sockets finally fell closed, he fell to the side, his head landing on Sans' shoulder, a smile still on his face.

xxx

An undetermined amount of time passed and when Sans awoke he found that his arm was wrapped around his guest and the other was peacefully sleeping against him. It seemed in their sleep they moved just enough to just about be cuddling on the couch together in their sleep a warm soft smile formed on his face he wondered how the other was going to react to this when he awoke but he didn’t mind it was very comforting to have contact with the other like this.

There was a different show on now and he didn’t pay too much attention to it as he started to slowly rub at the others hip as he stared at the show not really thinking about much just enjoying this very peaceful moment in his life he could get use to this weird situation that the world decided to throw at him.

xxx  
He woke slowly. He felt warm and comfortable. Pretty damn near happy actually. That was... Strange. His anxiety spiked for a second but he ignored it. He ignored the strangeness and turned his face into the warmth with a little hum. There was a calming touch on his hip, making little circles. It prompted another happy little noise from him. Then the warm, comfortable form he was pressed against shook with a little laugh and that was strange enough to rouse Red from his rest. 

He opened his eyes to blackness. There was an arm around him, holding him close to another body. He stiffened. The other person was close to him. Real damn close. Pressed against him and Red felt like he was suffocating. It was too close. It was too much. In his panic, he couldn't remember where he was. He couldn't see to confirm where the fuck he was. He just knew there was a person and they were holding onto him, trapping him... Petting him, fingers curling against his hip and feeling far too close, too intimate. 

Who was this? Was it Boss? Why was he... He started to shake, his panicked mind trying to make sense of the situation.

xxx

His soul fluttered at the noises the other was making and it warmed him to see the other so peaceful but then it changed and he could feel that panic grow in the now shaking bones pulling his hands up in surrender he spoke softly, “Sorry Princess, I was getting a bit to handsy I apologize.” He felt guilt form in him he did push it didn’t he cuddling up with a total stranger he would move if the other didn’t partially trap him against the couch but he hoped the other felt better with him not touching him anymore than he had to.

xxx  
The other person removed their hand and spoke, called him that stupid nickname, and somehow that was all it took to stop his panic attack in its tracks. He angled his face as though he could 'look' at the other skeleton, recognizing the voice and that name. "S-sans? Uh..." He was still mostly pressed against the other and he only noticed just then. He sat up and scooted away from the other hurriedly, his face going dark red. "Shit! S-sorry! I didn't mean ta... Uh... Sorry..." He moved to put his hands in his coat pockets nervously, then realized he wasn't wearing his coat. So instead he clung to either sleeve with the opposite hand, twisting the material in his grasp. 

xxx

“Yup the one and only Prince charming.” He wanted to chuckle but he was worried for the other, “You okay? I aint mad honestly was comfortable. Sorry for uh touching yea though that was my bad.” Sitting up he turned his body so he was facing the other. “Can I get yea something to help?”

xxx  
"I-it's ok. It's fine. I uh... Sorry fer freakin out." It had been obvious that it wasn't Boss. His brother had never been so gentle with him. His brother had never shown him such care. He'd certainly never felt so comfortable being snuggled up to him. "Ya didn't do anythin wrong. I'm just fucked in the head." He chuckled self deprecatingly.

xxx

Sans couldn’t resist but to chuckle, “That sounds interestingly painful honestly.” His perverted mind couldn’t resist this chance at making such a joke. “Sorry, I tried to stop myself. Okay I lied just now I couldn’t resist and didn’t even try stopping myself.” He calmed himself down wiping his face like there were tears from his humor. “Tibia honest I wouldn’t mind doing that again. Even if it was an accident it was nice.” He winked at the other even though he knew that it was lost on him that he even winked.

Stretching out he made a little sound along with it before he relaxed again standing up, “Let’s see what there is for lunch making or I could order us something in to eat. If they deliver I am all for it I am a lazy fuck and much rather have them bring me the food.” He chuckled he was now standing behind the couch leaning over to look down at Red. “So what will it be sweetie pie?”

xxx  
Red nearly choked on his laugh at that dirty joke. "Christ, Sans! Learn how ta read a mood, huh?" But it had made him laugh, easing the last bit of tension from him. When he faced Sans again, it was with an easy smile. That smile softened a bit at the admission that the other would like to cuddle again, if it was ok. Red wasn't sure if he'd let himself be in that sort of vulnerable position again willingly, but he had to admit, he'd thought it was nice too. Mostly. Until his head had caught up with him.

He followed Sans' voice as he talked, turning his head as the other moved around behind the couch and leaned over it. "Stop it with the nicknames, huh?" He blushed, feeling like the names were starting to become more of an endearment than an annoyance. He should probably try to cut that off right quick. He was already growing dangerously fond of this guy and he already knew he couldn't even keep him as a friend. Not once Boss found him....

"I ain't picky bout what I eat. Whatever you want is fine." He used to eat out of dumpsters when he was a kid. Anything else was practically gourmet now.

xxx

“Are my names not humerus enough for you? Do they not tickle your funny bone?” He chuckled and walked to his fridge opening and finding what he did earlier the very lack of food he had in there. He closed it after grabbing a bottle of ketchup and heading back and sitting on the couch he nursed on the bottle before dialing a number on his phone. “I don’t got shit honestly ill order us something.”

Placing the phone up to his skull it the phone rang a few times before someone answered. “Heya grillbs it’s your old pal Sansy, can yeah send over two orders of you finest burger and fried with a side of extra mustard and by extra I mean a few bottle worth.” There was a silence on Sans end as the other talked. “I will pay the tab when the dude arrives calm your flame hot head.” He chuckled. “Yeah yeah, talk to yeah later bud.” He hung up the phone before nursing his bottle again. “Food should be here in about 45 Grillbs has the best food in my opinion always a nice place to chill as well.”

xxx

Red snickered. "Grillby's huh? Man, Chillz would fry my bones if he knew I was bout ta eat some a' Gillby's food." He'd gone to the flame's bar whenever he was able to, honestly. Though that wasn't a whole lot. He'd gotten in good with the guy when he was younger. Good ol' Chillz never carded and he wasn't above serving a monster who was down on his luck. Red didn't have any friends, but Chillby had probably come the closest of anybody. Boss always threw the royalest of fits whenever Red came home drunk though... Speaking of which, that was probably why Boss was so pissed to begin with in that alley. Didn't Red have a job that night? Eh. Doesn't matter now.

xxx

Chuckling, “Well I have never been there Grillbs is a lot closer to my place than Chillby’s so I have found myself spending most my free time there if I don’t have to work. Next time we can order there if yea want don’t think anyone can handle you getting any hotter than yea already are, you’re already… Red hot…” He tried to stifle a laugh but he couldn’t hold it and he did just about a gut busting up laugh that actually brought a tear to his eye. “Oh I slay me.” He wiped his eyes, “Hey you wanted me to use your name more so I did.” Another chuckle followed.

xxx  
"Yeah. Yer a regular murderer there." Red scoffed, a crooked smile on his face. "Nah, don't worry bout it. Chillz don't deliver. Wouldn't wanna take royalty like you ta such a slum." And it probably wouldn't be safe to go to a place like Chillby's while blind... It wasn't exactly some laid back dive bar. There had been at least one occasion where he'd had to dodge a knife that had missed it's target and come sailing by him. The resulting blow up from Chillz had been epic, but it wasn't something Red would want to deal with when he couldn't see. He was an idiot sometimes, but even he wasn't that dumb.

He wasn’t sure what to make of Sans’ continued teasing. It was almost like…. He was flirting with him? But that couldn’t be the case, right? Red was no catch, and now that he was blind…. Well, who would want to put up with that? Sans was just a bit of a comic. Red could appreciate a few good laughs at his expense. Wasn’t like he didn’t make his fair share of jokes at the same.

xxx

“If yea say so, maybe I’ll take yeah to grillbs sometime it’s a relaxing place but I won’t push yea. Doubt you want to spend the entire time feeling trapped here in my place.” He yawned before grabbing hold of his ketchup suckling the tip once more he made a happy content sound. “Mmmmm ketchup.” He was such a sucker when it came to this stuff.

Time passed and there were a few more jokes with a bit of small talk mixed in while flipping through the channels on the tv to something they both could enjoy listening to. A knock on the door came and Sans got up this time to answer. “Hey Mr. fluffy butt! Taking an extra shift at Grillb’s again?” There was an annoyed huff, “San’s just because I’m a rabbit doesn’t mean you can keep calling but fluffy. “Aww come one pal that’s not what Burger says about yeah.” There was an audible slapping sound. “Yeah I deserved that one.” He chuckled. “Let me grabs the money you can place the food on the counter.”

The rabbit did so before noticing that Sans had a guest. “So what Grillbs said was true you do have a guest, first time I’ve ever seen anyone here besides your brother.” Sans Shrugged coming back with the money in hand. “So I don’t entertain often no one had been worth my time until now.” The rabbit giggled, “Oh so you’re dating then?” Sans face light up, “Dude I paid you get out of my house now.” The rabbit giggled more, “You’re not denying it Sansy!” Sans outright was pushing him out. “We are not dating we are friends and stop assuming or I’m gonna spread even more gossip about you and burger!”

By the time the other was out the door the rabbit was in tears from laughter. “Alright, alright you and your friend have fun bring him by the bar sometimes.” Sans rolled his eye light before shutting the door on him before turning with an audible ugh. “That rabbit, it’s like there is a hare up his ass or something. His cat needs to bite his tongue more often.” Walking to the counter he grabbed both bags of food before heading back to the couch plopping down. “Sorry about that he can get carried away sometimes and assume over the smallest things.”

xxx  
It was near impossible not to eavesdrop on the conversation, seeing as how the room was pretty small and he couldn't exactly just shut off his hearing. By the time all was said and done, Red was really living up to his name.

"So... We're friends now huh?" He said it casually as his bag of food was plopped in his lap, but there was something in his soul that was flip flopping nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

Sans chuckled, “Yup.” He bite into his food after he covered it in a healthy coated of ketchup once the bite was finished he looked over at Red again. “Is that okay with you?” he wasn’t thinking when he said it but maybe the other didn’t want to be friends and just stay strangers until the other gets well enough to leave. The thought of him leaving stung a bit and he wasn’t sure why.

xxx

Red stalled on answering, grabbing a handful of fries to toss in his mouth before pulling out his burger and a bottle which he assumed was the mustard Sans had ordered for him. Sans really was a nice guy. Red didn't want to pull him into the shit storm that was his life... He'd gotten his burger unwrapped and had already taken a good long gulp of his condiment of choice before he answered.

"Tibia honest? Never had a friend b'fore. Dunno what all it entails. Don't think I'd be a very good one though." He sighed. "Listen. Yer an adult, right? Y'can make yer own decisions, but gettin tangled up with me? Probably not the best idea. Yer life would be a lot easier if ya woulda just left me in the alley... Might be better if I just go home n you forget ya ever met me..." There. It was said. Now he just had to wait for Sans to realise he was right so he could stop fooling himself into thinking this was ok.

xxx

Mulling over what the other said he nodded to himself, “Friends it is then and there isn’t really anything special you have to do when you have a friend. It’s basically what we have already been doing, chillin and making bad joked with each other. Normally the other goes home but you’re a special case and as I said before.” There was an almost darker tone to his voice now, “Whoever hurt you is going to have a bad time.” There was a moment of silence before Sans realized what he just said and acted. “Sorry about that, I just have a bad feeling in my bones about letting you leave I honestly can’t stop yea but I can still worry about yea.” Sans was battling with himself on what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to let the other leave but another wanted to make sure he stayed safe. Taking another bite of his food he wanted to distraction and a reason to shut his mouth up before anymore word vomit came out.

xxx  
Most of what Sans said had that warm feeling returning to his soul. He didn't think anyone had ever shown him such care and concern before. It was weird. It... Almost made him feel like he was worth something... There was just one problem though.

"Ok, pal, if we're gonna be anything like friends then we're gonna have ta get one thing straight. You don't get ta lay a hand on my bro. He ain't perfect, I get it, but he's my fucking brother." He growled, his voice becoming darker. "You touch him and you'll be the one havin a bad time. I'll make fucking sure of it." Warning given, he tore into his burger, almost a little viciously. Like hell he'd let anything happen to his Boss. Especially because of some good samaritan's misguided need to protect him, of all people.

xxx

Sans made a humming sound before he spoke, “So I was right and the fact that your brother was the one who turned you blind. That’s fucked up on so many levels, no one deserves under any circumstance to be beaten to the point of being blinded, Hell not even beaten at all. I don’t know either of your stories but it’s going to suck even more now knowing that you’re wanting and willing to go back to that.” His words were tense but he took a slow breath to keep him calm. “I am angry well more along the lined of ragingly pissed about this but I understand the feeling of loving and wanting the best for your brother. I would honestly murder anyone who would try and hurt my baby bro. His fiancée and I had a glaring contest like you wouldn’t believe it still going every time my bro turns his head away from us. We have a silent argument that we hate each other but we make it work for the sake of my brother we both want him happy and that means playing nice with each other.” Looking at Red his face grew with worry, “I have very mixed feeling about this whole entire situation.”

xxx  
"Well no one's askin ya ta fuckin deal with it. If ya understand at all, then just fuckin drop it. he's my brother. I practically raised the guy. If it's anyone's fault that he is the way he is, then it's mine. So leave 'im th'fuck alone!" Temper more than stoked, he threw his burger on the couch and stood up. "I'm takin a fuckin nap." He didn't need this escalating to the point where either of them tried to take a swing at the other. He didn't trust himself not to be the one that took a swing. Better to just leave.

The tour had helped a lot, so it was with a bit of confidence that he stepped away from the couch and made his way to the bedroom. He only missed the door by a few paces and was easily able to follow the wall to the door.He made sure to slam it behind him, just because it felt good to be able to take his frustration out on something.

He didn't understand why Sans would be nice to him in the first place. He was fucked up! Insinuating that he might actually seek some sort of retribution on his behalf, though.. wasn't that a bit much? Considering they'd only just met yesterday? Gods, this whole situation was so fucked up! It really would have been better if he'd just been left to dust in that goddamn alley.

xxx

He winced when the door was slammed and sighed looking over he picked up the burger that had barley been touched and wrapped it back up placing it in the others bag before doing the same to his own. His appetite had left him. Putting them both in the fridge he went back and cleaned up any leftover mess to make sure the other didn’t accidently sit in it or something. Sitting back down he leaned forward placing his face into his hands. Wanting to help but knowing the other would be pissed at him if he did and it finally explained why he wouldn’t go to the hospital in the first place he rather die than get his brother in trouble in anyway. Sans could respect that of Red but he just knew he didn’t have any respect for this mysterious brother of his.

Sitting back he had a hard time falling asleep which normally he wouldn’t of had a problem but now his mind was racing and the image of Reds scared and damaged ribs came to mind and it just fueled his anger more on how his own brother could hurt him so bad. If the other raised him he should have thanked Red not beat his to a pulp and left him for dead in an alley way. He laid down on his side facing the couch as he tried to sleep but it wasn’t working his mind kept dancing with the dark images of Red being hurt.  
xxx

He laid in bed for what felt like forever before he finally got to sleep. This time, however, he wished he hadn't. Nightmares greeted him. The looming figure of his brother was predominant, with his sharp teeth, glaring red eyes and clutching clawed fingers. He was beaten, belittled, pinned and helpless. He tried to beg for forgiveness for whatever he'd done to earn his brother's rage, but his voice couldn't be heard. Then a dark fog obscured his vision, but he knew Boss was still there. Those hands bent and broke him; clawed at him and violated him and no matter how he tried, he couldn't make a sound. In the waking world, he was screaming.

xxx  
Just starting to finally doze he bolted straight up when he heard the other scream he was up and running into his room before he could even take a breath. Quickly he did what he would do with his little brother and laid next to the other slowly stroking his skull while holding him against himself. “Shhh, it’s okay Red, it’s just a bad dream. No one is going to hurt you not while I’m around. Shhh its okay it’s just a dream.” Sans repeating himself doing comforting motions waiting until Red calmed down.

xxx  
He woke to being held. He struggled for a moment, sobbing uncontrollably and begging not to be hurt. He could finally hear himself and he was going to do his damndest to make sure his brother heard him too. If he could just convince him this time, just apologize enough, then maybe it would be ok. Maybe Boss would be lenient.

"Please, no! I'm sorry! M'sorry! Don't! P-please don't-..." He gasped for breath and his struggles were weak. It took a moment to realize that he wasn't being hurt. The arms around him didn't trap him so much as they were trying to shelter him. The touches from those hands weren't digging or clawing, they were soothing. The voice wasn't rough and insulting, it was calming and gentle. It took him far too long to understand that this was Sans, but when he did... He buried his face against him and cried. He was safe.

xxx

His soul hurt having to hear him for so long and seeming like his efforts were all in vain but then Red was crying against him and he tightened his arms just a bit to show that it would be alright. Remaining like he was he continued to remind him that he was okay and he was safe and just letting the other cry as let out all his pain as he needed he desperately hoped he was helping the other right now.

xxx

Sans' voice and gentle petting wrapped around him and blanketed him in safety.The relief of waking to this, rather than his brother's enraged shouts was almost euphoric. He couldn't get close enough, couldn't cling firmly enough. He burrowed into the warmth and comfort and let it wash over him until he managed to calm his sobbing and his shaking body was almost still.

Once he realised what had just happened, he was mortified. He couldn't bring himself to pull away though. He... Needed this... Maybe...

"Sorry..." He offered in a much smaller voice than he usually used.

xxx

“There is nothing to be sorry about, it’s perfectly fine.” His hand started rubbing on Reds back still soothing any stress or worry he could still be hiding in his bones. “It was just a bad dream, your safe nothing will harm yea while I am around. I can stay here as long as you need or want me to.”

xxx  
And though he was ashamed of it, he accepted that offer. He felt warm and safe and after a nightmare, that was usually the last thing he felt. Sans didn’t seem bothered, even though they’d had something of an argument earlier. Red felt kinda shitty for yelling at him now. 

“M’sorry. Please don’t go yet.” Even though he didn’t expect the other to move away, his hands still clung a little tighter onto Sans’ jacket. He wasn’t ready to give this feeling up just yet.

xxx

He nodded, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” His arms wrapping a bit more around the other's body even his legs tangled around the others making sure he was wrapped in the sensation of protection and care. Noting that it was much easier to make someone closer to his size feel more protected than he when he would try with his brother, lying in silence and holding the other close his eyes started to close as he was drifting to sleep. Soon his breathing evened out his hold laxed but was still firm even while he now slept his soul making a calming humming in his chest a warming glow of protection could be felt between the two skeletons.

xxx  
Slowly, He felt Sans relax. He could actually feel as the other drifted off to sleep. His joints lost tension, his breathing slowed and got deeper, his voice trailed off and the petting gradually stilled. There was a certain joy in that. In being able to be this close to someone and know that they're comfortable to be this vulnerable. Perhaps it would be ok for him to return the sentiment? Closing his eyes (not that that made much of a difference) he allowed himself to drift off too. He didn't think he'd have another nightmare in the safe blanket of Sans' arms and magic.

xxx

His normally dreamless sleep started to dance with colors and start to form something other than the black abyss that he had grown so use to….

He was walking with his brother making puns that he knew his brother would be disgruntled at him for making. There were no sounds but he knew that what was happening then it switched his brother was standing next to his fiancée a glowing abdomen as they both cooed down at it. He felt so alone and far away and that his brother was so far out of reach his soul ached in his chest at this feeling. It switched again to him sitting on his couch sipping his ketchup and half watching his tv. The feeling of dread and being so alone washed through his bones but the feeling started to fade as he seem to slide down his couch he realized he was petting something looking over he saw that it was Red and he was sleeping against him. Dread no longer there but was replaced with a warm fuzzy feeling then the other had awoken and was looking up at him even though all he saw was empty sockets but it calmed him. Before he knew it the other had sat up and Sans was leaning in his hands on the others face slowly pulling him in. He felt is mouth moving like he was speaking but couldn’t hear anything the other shyly responded but once more he couldn’t hear anything. Then there mouths connected the other was tense for a moment before seeming to melt into the kiss. The kiss deepened as their tongues started to dance around each other. The dream shifted again and now Sans was hovering over the other he as kissing the others neck feeling his claws dug into his jacket pulling him closer. Sans desperately wished he could hear the noises he could just about feel vibrate from the others body. He bite down hard onto the others neck feeling Reds body arch up against him it made him shiver with excitement he pulled back and looked down at a flustered mess before him and he greatly enjoyed the view.

In the waking world his soul started making a faster thumbing sound a light glow formed from his joints his breathing a tad heavier than before his fingers twitched every so often.

xxx  
He was sleeping very pleasantly, curled against the warmth of another. Someone who made him feel safe. That person's soul was thrumming. He thought he could hear it. Fingers were twitching over his back, playing over his ribs and spine. He squirmed under the touch, a low hum escaping his sleeping form.

xxx

In his dreams…

He had grabbed the others left leg throwing it over his shoulder pressing his pelvis into the others grinding roughly. He could feel like he was gasping at the sensation but still there was no sound he looked down at the other with hungry eyes at that innocent sweet sharp fanged face turning his head he kissed the others leg. Feeling his lips move as he said something it started getting annoying that he couldn’t hear anything. His free hand pushed the others shirt up racing over the others scares and watching him shiver more.

In the waking word his body had started to rub up against the other his leg brushing against the others pelvis, Sans was making soft noises in his sleep now echoing what he was making in his dream.

xxx  
The touches paired with the noises had Red blinking his sightless eyes open, though he still wasn't quite aware of the situation. Then he felt a leg press between his own and it startled a gasp from him. His hands gripped at the material of Sans' jacket as his hips reflexively bucked against that leg. "S-sans?" He asked sleepily. What was going on?

xxx

Sans had always been a heavy sleeper so the soft words didn’t wake him, his breathing even though it was on the heavier side you could tell that he was still asleep. His movements were sporadic when they happened.

His dreams were different…. His movement came fast again the others clothed pelvis running his fingers alone and under the other's ribs. He could feel his magic form hard and thick against the others which made him rub himself harder to get more stimulation to the both. It felt so good but so wrong at the same time and he loved it. Never even in his dreams did he think he would do something so lewd with someone he just met.

In the waking world his fingers started twitching in his sleep more his magic had half formed as well he his whole body was relaxed though due to still being asleep.

xxx  
He gasped as another sensitive spot was touched and those hips twitched against his own. The fog slowly lifted from his mind as sleep faded. Once awareness set in it was almost stolen from him again with another shallow thrust against his hips. He wasn't able to smother the short but loud moan at the contact.

"S-sans! What're ya..." The body against his was lax, even as it moved, even as fingers ran across his ribs and hips pressed against his, a leg tangled between his own and rubbing in all the best but also worst ways. "Fuck... F-fuck, yer still asleep ain'tcha... Shit.." He tried pushing the other away from him. This would be way too embarrassing to try to explain. "Sans. C-c'mon... Leggo a me, pal..." 

xxx

The dream was starting to fall apart as he was being awoken then Sans arms let go as he started to roll over in his sleep. Rolling off the bed and onto the floor his leg still caught in Reds as he was now looking up at his ceiling with a leg still on his mattress. Lazily blinking a few times he woke more and he was processing what just happened. “We meet again floor, how have you been? I have fallen for you yet again it seems.”

xxx

From the bed came a loud bark of laughter. "D-did you just- Hahahah!" He could barely contain himself, wrapping both arms around his middle in an attempt to brace his still sore ribs, but even if they were still busted he didn't think he'd be able to contain himself. "Y-you-! You just-! Hehahaha! You- you just rolled off the damn bed! I- ... I can't- F-fuckin breath!"

xxx

Untangling his leg from the other he sat up looking over at the other with a grin, “Hey it’s very carp-forting anyone would fall for it.” Getting back up onto the bed he stretched and yawned, “Sorry if me falling woke you I was actually having a dream for one. Can’t really recall what it was now but just remember it was a nice dream.”

xxx  
Red snorted at the new comment. "Yeah. I just bet it was. Next time we share a bed, I demand a fuckin pillow wall Mr. Grabby." He sat up and stretched, trying to casually pull his clothes back into place as he did. Those wandering hands had... Exposed a bit of bone... And that was not at all something he wanted to bring attention to. "Hey, uhh... Ya still got those burgers from earlier? Didn't leave 'em out ta get all dry n fuckin gross, right? Cause I think lunch sounds pretty good about now."

xxx

“Yeah I put them in the fridge,” He paused for a moment. “Wait, why do you say there needs to be a pillow wall…” then his mind clicked about something else and his tone got playful. “So you already wanna sleep with me now do yea? Didn’t realize how kinky you were.” He chuckled standing up to head out to the living room.

xxx  
The comment, mixed with what he'd actually woken up to had his face burning. He scoffed. "Yeah, nothin sexier than a pillow wall. Guess you found my secret kink. Congratulations." If his sarcasm had been any more tangible he might have actually seen it. 

A little carefully so as not to end up like his host, he made his way to the edge of the bed. He stood with the intention of following Sans out to the living room for food. The blankets tangled around his feet and nearly had him toppling, but he managed to catch himself before he actually fell. With a short growl he kicked the blanket then continued towards the living room.

xxx

Chuckling at Red they went out to the living room and consumed there food time passed quickly and soon his phone went off giving him the signal that it was time to head to work with a groan he looked over at Red. “Hey you going to be okay being here by yourself? I can always stay another night if you want?” Making sure the other was going to fine with being a lone in his place without him.

xxx

The day passed rather pleasantly and uneventfully after that. And Red was pretty damn happy about that, honestly. It was comfortable in a way he'd never experienced, even when he'd been younger and Boss had been less of a dick. They'd just been watching (listening to in his case) another comedy show and enjoying each other's company, when a little jingle went off.

Red raised a brow bone questioningly and Sans answered.

"C'mon Sans, I'm blind, not two. Go on. I'll be fine." He smiled as reassuringly as he could for the other. He'd probably just sleep. It’d be just fine. 

xxx

“Just wanted to make sure.” He stood up and put his phone in his pocket and then went and grabbed his keys before walking back over to Red. “Want me to bring yeah anything on my way home?” He debated if he should hug him or something as well before he left what was the proper way to say see yeah later to someone.

xxx

Red huffed good humoredly and waved towards where he'd heard Sans' voice. "Just go, will ya? I'm fine. I don't need nothin. Now get ta work b'fore yer late." He chuckled a bit at the other's stalling, but to be honest, he was sort of dreading being alone. Having Sans around was distracting him from himself, and that was a real damn good thing right now. He'd already kept the other home one night already though. He'd just... Go to bed when Sans left. Hard to think himself into a hole when he was sleeping.

xxx

“Fine I’m going, I’m going…” He took a few steps and then stops pulling his phone out and walking back over to Red placing it in his lap. “It’s my phone just in case you need anything you can call. My work Number is programed and you can quick call by holding down the number two button.” He turned and just about sprinted out the door before the other could argue about him leaving his phone.

The walk to work went in silence as it always did and when he arrived his boss was behind the counter counting the money in the till. “Guess who is here, did yeah miss me?” His boss grumbled as Sans went into the staff lounge to put his coat away not being allowed to wear it sucked but he could handle it when he was working. Walking back up to the front he got his nightly orders from his boss before he was left to tend the 24 minimart and gas station by himself sighing he hoped Red was doing okay he would stare at the phone every so often wondering if he missed a call when he hasn’t even moved once.

xxx  
Red flushed as the phone was shoved at him and he was about to say something, though he wasn't sure if it was going to be a complaint or a thank you, but then Sans was just... Gone. He heard the door shut and sighed, picking up the phone and fiddling with it for a moment. He could try calling Boss again... He should. He really, really should... If Boss wanted to find him it would be a simple thing to stay on the line long enough for his brother to trace it... 

But Boss knew he was blind now. Would he even want to find him? Did Red want to be found? Maybe it would be better to just stay out of his brother's hair for now... 

Standing up, he switched the tv off, then went to the bedroom where he gathered the blanket from the floor where it'd been dropped and tossed it onto the bed. He set the phone on the nightstand, where t would be easy to find. Then he curled up on the bed, blanket wrapped around him and face pressed into the pillow. It smelled like ketchup, greasy food, and, for some reason, pine. He decided he liked that. It thankfully didn't take long to fall asleep.

Elsewhere, a tall, sharp looking skeleton stepped out of a dark, expensive looking car. He adjusted the cuffs of his tailored shirt sleeves to straighten them and stepped towards the demure little minimart he'd parked at. It was late and the parking lot was empty. Good. That meant he wouldn't be bothered while he was inside. He had a very important discussion to have with one very short, snarky skeleton.

A soft jingle sounded as he entered, the bell alerting the only other person in the establishment to his presence. He strode towards the other without preamble.

"Sans." He greeted, trying for a smile, though it was strained. He wasn't especially fond of his fiance's brother, but he knew how dearly the little asshole was loved, so he would make the effort of being civil. It also helped that right now, he needed something from the short monster.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting up after looking at the phone for the thousandth time that minute when he heard his name and saw who it was he got the smuggest grin on his face. “Well isn’t it my favorite customer, Edgy Mc Edge Lord. What bring you into this high class establishment? Making a late night craving run for Pap?” Edge normally didn’t visit him alone so he did think that was odd but Pap was able to get Edge to do some crazy things.

xxx  
Edge bit back on the growl that wanted to surface and reminded himself why he was here.

... His brother.

It had been like a punch in the gut to hear what he'd heard on the phone the other day. He hadn't thought he'd hurt his brother so badly, but he was always forgetting how fragile Red was... It was an easy thing to forget when, for most of Edge's life, his older brother had been like some force of nature. He'd taken care of them both in the harsh world they lived in, having no one else to rely on. He'd kept them fed, sheltered, warm, clothed... He'd been Everything to Edge and he had seemed like he could never be broken by anything. 

But Edge had been breaking him... Hadn't he... His brother had always spoiled him. Always made sure he would want for nothing as they grew up. This left Edge feeling entitled and selfish. His brother had always been so willing to give to him, so Edge had taken. And taken... And just continued to take... Until there was nothing more Red could give him. That didn't stop him from trying, though, did it...

Edge had strived for better, attained better, and his brother had begun to fall short, but he'd still given anything Edge had demanded of him. Even his body when Edge had gone into his first heat. And when Edge grew temperamental and began to take his stress out on the other, he'd never heard a single complaint, and his brother never left him.

But now... Edge had even taken his brother's eyes...

Why was it only now that he saw what he'd been doing? Why only now, when his strong, immovable brother was... Broken... 

He didn't want to believe what he'd heard was true. He needed to find out more about the situation. He needed to reassess everything he thought he knew and move forward from there with the facts.

But everything just got more complicated with just who it was who was looking after his brother. Sans... His fiance's brother... Red didn't know about this other life he led, but when he'd met Papyrus, it was like the heavens had opened to him. He never wanted anything from the dark side of his life to touch his beautiful angel. That was even more true now that his beloved was with child. That had included his brother...

But now his brother was in his brother-in-law's apartment... This had to be played very carefully...

"No" He responded, "I am here to see you, actually. I came here yesterday, but you were absent. What would your brother think if he knew you were skipping out on work, Sans?" He was goading the other, as he usually did, but it wasn't with any malicious intent. Not truly, anyway. No, this time it was a prod for information. He was looking for mention of his own brother, prompting a conversation about what had kept Sans home from work.

xxx

"I had planned to come to work but had more important things to tend to. Personally debating on heading home early but I think I'm just over worrying right now." Normally he would be more suspicious of the other but his attention kept drifting over to the phone. "I know my little bro would understand my reasoning for missing a day. I still have my nest egg so don't worry about me one day won't hurt me. So whats up? You normally don't come all the way over here? Especially without pap tagging along." He had lost track at the amount of times he kept looking at the phone.

xxx  
The attentive checking of his phone didn't escape Edge's notice. It was also a bit reassuring to know Sans was so worried about his brother. It meant he cared, for whatever that was worth. It was also a little damning, though, because if Sans was worried, that meant there was something to be worried about. So it was true then... Edge hadn't expected how painful that realization would be...

His face didn't reveal any of his inner conflict or thoughts, however. "How astute of you to notice. Indeed, I, the incredible Edge, have come here with a purpose." He postured, placing a hand on his chest self importantly with a sharp toothed smile. "I have decided that my dear angel is deserving of a celebratory and preparatory party! I have heard it is called a baby shower, though I have been assured no showering is to take place at such an event. No, it is a party dedicated to the wonderful expectancy of a child! Seeing as my love is currently carrying the culmination of our love, I thought it only fitting. So, I have come to... Request... Your assistance in this endeavor. As much as it pains me to admit, you know your brother much better than even I, the incredible Edge." He made it sound like he was asking, with his phrasing, but they both knew it wasn't so much a request as a demand. Not that Sans would ever deny Papyrus anything, even to spite Edge. They were both well aware of that, too.

xxx

Sans chuckled, "You don't gotta be so formal around me. You did marry and knock up my little bro and I'll help out with whatever yeah need. If it's to make Pap happy i'd always be willing to lend a bone or two." Getting up he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Tell me what I gotta do so I can write this down or I'll forget." With everything going on he wanted to make sure he wouldn't miss the chance to make his brother happy.

xxx  
Perhaps he should not have been so surprised that Sans gave in immediately without a single complaint, but really, who does that?! … Red did that… Ok. He needed to focus so that his soul would stop twisting into painful little knots. To cover his lapse, he cleared his throat.

“Ahem.. Yes. Of course you will. Nyeheh. I will need you to make a list of all of the people that Papyrus would be happy to see at such event and ensure that they will arrive. I myself will compile a list of gifts worthy of our child. You will dispense this list to all respective parties.” He paused and hummed, thinking. He’d never actually planned a baby shower before… “I… Will need to do some more research on this. Admittedly, I am not an expert on baby showers. But, come next week, i swear I shall be! Or I am not the incredible Edge! Nyeheheh!”

xxx

Jotting down what edge requested of him he stuffed it into his pocket. “Alright keep me in the loop so I can inform the people one where it will be, what they should wear and the time the celebration of life will be had. Can’t wait to meet the bundle of bones,” He pretended to wipe a tear away. “I am gonna be the best Dunckle ever!” he chuckled to himself while he walked around the counter and down and isle he grabbed a few bottles of mustard before bringing them over and setting them down he knew he could forget and wanted to make sure the other had something to comfort him.

xxx  
Edge raised a brow bone at the mustard. He knew his brother loved the stuff. This could be another opportunity to probe for information. Perhaps he could find out... How Red was doing... He couldn't be handling his new blindness well... Not with the number of mustard bottle Sans had just grabbed.

"Mustard? I thought Papyrus said your were a ketchup fan. Trying new things?"

xxx

He made a little humming noise, “Nope my heart will only belong to my love of Ketchup, I have a guest right now who fancy’s the stuff decided to Surprise him with some when I got back to my place.” He placed his elbows on the counter in front of him resting a skull on his hand. There was a slight distant look as he thought about Red and wondering if he was doing alright even though he assumed the other would, knowing anything, be asleep.

xxx

Definitely his brother. Edge examined the far away look on Sans' face and wasn't sure what to make of it. He decided to needle a little more.

"You look worried. This... Guest of yours... Will he distract you from the party planning?" He attempted to disguise his curiosity with concern for the party. It might cut down on the information he might get, but it would be better than Sans drawing conclusions.

xxx  
Looking back over at Edge he gave him his signature grin. “Nah, should be no problem. He’s a grown bone and can handle himself. Even though I had to cuddle with him like he was a baby bone when he had a bad nightmare the other night ago but it seemed to help him relax.” He hummed happily without realizing it at the thought of being wrapped up with the other.

xxx  
Edge stiffened. Not so much because Red had had a nightmare, he had those all the time (though maybe he should be concerned about that...). No What he heard was that this monster had been cuddling his brother... Only Edge could touch Red like that! Only Edge could-... But he shouldn't... Should he... Red had never wanted him to... Had he... His brother had tried to hide it, but Edge had seen the tears. He'd felt the way those small hands had pushed at him... He'd heard the way he screamed during his nightmares... Stars, Edge really had been so damn blind...

"Well," He replied somewhat stiffly. He made a concentrated effort to let go of his tension before he continued. "I hope the mustard will help your guest. I really should get back home..." And with that he turned and strode out of the minimart, hardly giving Sans a chance to even say goodbye. Edge needed to go home and think. He needed to be near his angel. He needed to be near someone who loved him.

Though he had to wonder... Would Papyrus still care for him if he knew about Red?... Would he even deserve that love?... Did he deserve it now?...

xxx

He didn’t care that the other had left without him getting to say goodbye and he went back to thinking about Red. The night proceeded in a calm manner as it always did a few late night drunken customers a few traveling needing gas. Once his shift was over he paid for the mustard and then went home, unlocking the door and entering he didn’t see a mass on his couch so he wondered if the other was still sleeping seeing how it was still quite early he would assume so. Placing the Mustard on the counter and one in the fridge not sure if he liked his mustard room temperature or cold. He had grabbed some of those powdered and chocolate donuts as well that they could eat later.

Walking to his room he opened the door slowly to not disturbed the other he walked in and over to where sleeping mass. He looked slightly distressed in his sleep, slipping off his shoes he crawled into bed slowly and pulled the other against him as he slept he whispered against the other. “I’m home Red you don’t have to worry anymore, your safe.” He could swear he felt the other relax as he spoke or maybe he was just hopeful. Closing his eyes to join the other in sleep he started to wonder why he worried so much about him and dare he say it care for this strange skeleton laying in his bed soon sleep took him as he relaxed with Red in his arms.

xxx  
It was some time later that he woke. Vague shadows danced in his mind from his dreams, already fading from memory even as he blinked his broken eyes open and yawned.There was another person beside him, and this time he was a bit less surprised. At least this time he wasn't getting dry humped... No, this time it was a lot more comfortable. He knew he probably shouldn't enjoy this so much, and if Sans asked about it then he sure as hell wouldn't admit to anything, but having the other's arms around him and having his face pillowed on the other's chest... It was a good feeling. One he was rather loathe to give up. He didn't really want to wake Sans anyway. The guy had been working all night. He was probably tired. So Red stayed there, eye sockets closed just in case Sans woke up and caught him. It would be easy to pretend to be asleep still.

xxx

It wasn't until another hour before Sans finally stirred he stretched his legs as his arms went around head a bit tighter as he nuzzled his face into the others. Making a humming sound he released he opened his eyes and saw the others was still close assuming he was still asleep he nuzzled into him a bit more. "So cute when you're asleep, hope your having good dreams." Slowly pulling away he decided he should take a shower getting up he goes into the bathroom that is connected to his room and shuts the door before turning the shower on undressing before stepping in the hot shower.

 

xxx  
It took absolutely everything in him not to stiffen at the comment, though he'd never been able to control his blushing. Hopefully Sans hadn't noticed that though. He didn't seem to have. As soon as he heard the door shut, though, he turned and pressed his burning face against the pillow. His soul was thrumming way too fast and everything in him felt warm.

"Fuck..." He muttered into the fluff. What the fuck was that?!

xxx

Once his shower was done he walked out in just a towel he had gotten so use to not needing to grab clothes he didn't think beforehand that he had a guest and should not walk out basically naked. Walking out he went straight for his closet and grabbed some clothes as he started putting them he turned to his guest that had seemed to have moved in his sleep, walking over he sat on the bed and shook the other’s shoulder. "Hey Red, do you want a shower? I can lend yeah some clothes." He should have offered one sooner it would help and then after he can do a healing session on anything that still hurts.

xxx

By the time Sans emerged from the bathroom, Red had managed to shake his raging blush, but not his racing mind. He'd been confused by Sans' words, but his own reaction to those words was starting to bother him. Normally, he'd have gotten angry with anyone who dared call him something as innocent as 'cute', but when Sans said it... Fuck. Even just remembering it, running the words through his mind, it made his soul swell. The fuck was wrong with him?

He hadn't really been paying attention, so when the bed dipped, indicating Sans had sat next to him, it startled a small jump out of him.

"Uh, s-sure. Whatever." He pushed the blankets away and went to get out of the bed. He was in a bit of a rush now, just so he could have some time away from Sans in order to have some time to think. He needed time to think. So he stood, went to the wall to trail his hand along it for easier navigation, and headed towards the bathroom with all of the haste he could manage in his blind state.

xxx

Sans chuckle following after him, " Let me grab you a towel, i'll leave it on the counter for you. Feel free to use the soap in there hope you don't mind smelling like a forest." He chuckled again before speaking once more. "i'll set the clothes on the bed, holler if you need anything ill be on the couch." By the time he was exiting the bathroom Red had already gotten in and he walked over and grabbed his phone to set his alarm for work and noticing that it was 2pm already. Sans started to wonder if he had really been asleep when he first woke up or just pretending. Noting that he would have to ask when the other got out he had gotten a mischievous smirk on his face as he started to think of ways to get the truth out of the other skeleton.

xxx

 

“Yeah, yeah, got the towel, know where the clothes are. Now get the fuck out. This ain’t a peep show.” He shoo’d Sans out of the bathroom and shut the door behind the other before inspecting the doorknob for a lock. Thankfully, he found one. Flicking it over into the locked position he breathed a little sigh. He hadn’t expected Sans to follow him. Hearing his voice so close as to be actually in the bathroom with him had given him a small heart attack.

Fuck but this sucked. Why was sans affecting him like this? He grumbled to himself as he felt his way to the shower and found the knobs. It was easy enough to start up the water and get it set to an ok temperature. Then he got undressed, just throwing his clothes on the floor. He hadn’t found a hamper before. Sans could just fucking deal.

Getting washed was fairly simple as well, if a bit disorientating to be standing in such a small space with water beating down on him while he couldn’t see. His balance was suffering. Rather than put himself through the humiliation of falling and possibly having Sans hear, he decided to let his pride take a hit and just sit down. He didn’t know what parts of him was dirty, so he went for an all over wash, no doubt sending flakes of dried blood down the drain. He took the time to feel around and figure out what still hurt too. His ribs were sore, possibly still cracked in places, but certainly not the broken mess they had been before. His leg hurt, but he could ignore it well enough to keep from limping, so that definitely wasn’t busted anymore. Probably a hairline fracture. He had several other small aches, including a vague headache, but nothing he couldn’t cope with. All in all, Sans had done a pretty good job of healing him.

He sighed… Sans… That guy was really getting under his skin (Heh). Red supposed that wasn’t so unusual though, given how nice the guy’d been so far… And that comment earlier. Cute? Red? Really? He felt his face heat up again at the memory. Red was a broken mess. Scars everywhere, short, stocky, and his teeth were a fuckin nightmare. ‘Cute’ definitely wasn’t a descriptor he would ever apply to himself. If anything, he was ugly. Sans hadn’t been trying to convince him, though, since he’d thought Red was asleep. He’d just been voicing his thoughts… So… Sans really thought he was cute? And cared enough to wish him good dreams? And climbed into bed with him when he’d insinuated he’d be fine sleeping on the couch? And then there was the sleep humping too… That was a thing…

But hadn’t Sans said there was someone else he was in love with? The way he’d sounded when he talked about it made it seem like he was still carrying a torch for the guy too… Maybe Red was reading to much into things to think that maybe Sans was starting to… No. Sans was just being nice. He was a nice guy. That didn’t change how Red was starting to feel though… 

He… He liked Sans. It was hard not to admit it. At least to himself. Damn but he was pathetic.. Falling for the first guy who was nice to him? It was fucking stupid.

Red cursed to himself, wiping his hands over his face and letting the water wash away the few red tears that slipped free. What would his brother think if he could see him now? Would probably put him the fuck out of his misery…

Taking a breath, he ran his hands over himself, making sure he’d rinsed away the last of the soap. It smelled like pine. That would explain the scent on the pillow. It was nice. Reminded him of the other skeleton… Shit. That was sappy… He chuckled a little at his little mental pun, then shut off the water. He almost slipped when he went to climb out of the tub, but caught himself before he went down. The towel Sans left out was soft and fluffy. Once dry he wrapped it around himself and went to the door.

Sans had gone to the living room, right? He wasn’t still in the bedroom? Cautiously, he cracked the door open and softly called out. “Sans? Ya ain’t still in here, right?” He got no reply and he heard no movement. Good. The room was empty.

Awkwardly trying to hold his towel around him he felt along the wall with one hand. He ended up stubbing his toe on the bed frame. “Ow! Fucking shit!” He cursed, turning to fall onto the mattress so he could bend and hold his smarting foot. Fucking ouch!

xxx

San heard Red and instinct took over he got up and was at his door in seconds he went for the door handle but then stopped. Instead he knocked on his bedroom door, “You okay in there?” He could feel his soul fluttering nervously in his chest awaiting a reply.

xxx  
Hearing Sans' voice made him jump and yelp, clutching at the towel around him instead of his foot.It took half a second for him to realize it had come through a door and the other wasn't actually in the room with him.

"I-I'm fine. Just uh... Stubbed my toe..." He held onto the towel for another moment to make sure Sans wasn't about to barge in on him before he felt ok enough to slacken his grip. He quickly felt around for the clothes, finding the shorts and pulling them on first. Then he grabbed the shirt and when he pulled it on he realized there was a small problem there...

Of course Sans wouldn't give him a turtleneck like he was used to. It was a fucking t-shirt...

"Hey, uh, Sans? Don't s'pose ya got anything with long sleeves?" 

xxx

Having to think if he did in his limited clothing he deduced he didn’t have such things. “Ah, sorry I don’t. I am a t-shirt and shorts kinds of monster. I can throw your clothes in the wash here in a bit so you can have them just got to take them down to the laundry room.” He let out a shaky breath calming himself that he didn’t realize he was holding. “I’ll be on the couch when you come out.” Forcing himself away from the door he went and sat back down to nervously wait for the other to come out.

xxx  
Of fucking course... So now Sans was going to see even more scars and-... Shit. How was he supposed to explain his collar? He growled to himself. Maybe he should just put his own damn shirt back on... Except it still had blood on it and it had been starting to itch... He growled again as he went to grab his clothes, balling everything up so he could hold them with one arm while the other hand trailed the wall. He made it to the door and when he went out to the living room he held the bloody garments out. 

"Let's get a rush on this, yeah? I don't like yer fuckin fashion sense." He fidgeted in place a little, way too aware of how exposed he was. he was damned uncomfortable…

xxx

Looking up and seeing him in a collar was a shock, “I… uh…” his voice trailed off his mind was going a mile a minute as he went through everything that has happened since Red has been here. “Did… did your brother put that on you?” his fingers twitched before he took the others clothes from him his shock turning into anger as everything was falling into place. “Shit… that’s messed up… I love my brother but I could never do such a thing to him… all of the things that you have gone through… I… I’m sorry…” Honestly he didn’t know what to say or do he was more in shock and anger to actually process anything that was happening right now he couldn’t’ t even enjoy the fact that the other was in his clothes this new information and made it harder for him to process everything going on.

xxx

Looked like he didn't have to explain a damn thing. Sans was too damn perceptive... He hardly noticed he was shaking, though he wouldn't have been able to figure out which emotion was making him do so. Shame, pain, anger... They all warred within him. He wasn't even sure which one was winning.

"It's none of yer fuckin business..." He growled lowly, "It ain't none a' yer fuckin business so fuck you and yer stupid fucking pity!" He reached up and wrapped a hand around the offending piece of metal and leather around his throat, wishing he could just tear the damn thing off, but he knew he couldn't. Boss had made sure to lock it in place. It was so anyone who saw it would know who Red belonged to, he'd said. It even had a little gold tag, like he was some kinda dog. Tears were forming in his sockets and he wanted to run, but where the fuck would he go? If he went for the front door he'd probably trip all over himself and probably get dusted just going down the stairs. If he went to the bedroom it would only be a temporary fix. He wouldn't be able to get away in there... He felt trapped…

xxx

Setting the clothes down next to him he stood wrapping his arms around the other, “Sorry I won’t mention it again, it was just a shock.” He rubbed the other back holding him close for another moment before letting him go. “Hey is there anything bugging yea? Well besides me, I can do some more healing on yea if yea want. I don’t mind.”

xxx

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. A shouting match maybe? Accusations? But this was Sans. The only decent monster he'd ever met, and he just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this person wasn't going to hurt him. Not on purpose anyway... So when those arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, he breathed in a sharp, surprised breath, his whole body stiffening for a moment... But just for a moment.

He breathed back out shaily, his tension leaving and making him feel a tad deflated. Hesitantly, he reached up and clutched at the sides of Sans' jacket, letting his head fall forward onto the other's shoulder.

"N-no. Im sorry I-... I-I guess m'just a bit touchy about-... Sorry. Shouldn't'a snapped at ya."

xxx

Falling back against the couch he scooped the other up so he was sitting sideways on his lap and he wrapped his arms around him. Turning the volume up just a bit on the tv another comedy special was playing his hand traveled up the front of the others shirt resting on his ribs a glowing heal started. “Its fine let me heal yea some more and we can relax and just listen to the tv. If there is anything else that is bugging yea just tell me I am happy to help.”


	7. Chapter 7

He shuddered as a hand slipped up the front of his shirt, his breath stuttering and a complaint at the tip of his tongue. But then the healing started up and Red reminded himself yet again that this was Sans. It wasn't Boss or any of Boss' lackeys. Even if Sans had shown some vague interest, he was still respecting Red's boundaries. Mostly anyway. Red huffed and leaned against Sans' shoulder.

"Y'don't gotta keep healin me. It's just about nothin now... Just little cracks n fractures n shit Hardly even hurts..." He muttered, though he knew that wouldn't be enough to deter the other. Sans seemed bound and determined to take every bit of his pain away. Even if it meant spending a fuck ton of magic to do so.

xxx

He chuckled, “I know but you still hurt and I don’t ever use my magic and if I can help take the pain away I will gladly use it to make those fractures heal faster. I won’t lie ever since my little bro moved in with his fiancée I have had no one to care for it’s been weird just being me. Even though it’s probably weird for yea I have enjoyed having the company and feeling useful again to someone.”

He relaxed more against the couch fully enjoying the other on his lap and how it seemed like he willing just melted against him it was so nice he leaned his head against the other with a happy little sigh. “I know it’s probably sappy as hell but it’s been nice having someone to care for again even though you will be leaving I will miss you and the company you have already given me.”

It clicked to him that he had gotten the other a present. “Oh yea! Just about forgot. I got yea a few bottles of mustard and some chocolate and powdered mini donuts for us to snack on. When you’re ready we can eat, we could even be like this and eat.” There was a slight hope in his voice because he was fully enjoying the other on his lap his hand up his shirt healing him.

xxx

Ah, so that was it. Red was just a replacement for his brother. Someone to take care of. Of course that's what it was. Of course Sans didn't actually... Red tried to ignore how much the realization hurt. It was fine. He'd never had anyone besides Boss before now and it was fine if it stayed that way... Right.

The mention of mustard and snacks did do a little to help brighten him up. Not a lot, but a little. And like hell he was going to turn Sans down when he had that little pleading lilt to his voice. Sans had done a whole lot for him over the last... However long he'd been here. Fuck, the guy had saved his life! He owed the guy. He could give him this if it made him feel better.

"Heh. Sure. Why not. Sounds good."

xxx

He smiled before setting him to the side, “Be right back then.” He got up and walked the short distance to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of mustard and ketchup as well as the bag of donuts before returning setting the on the side table before pulling Red back into his lap like how they had been before. Handing Red his bottle and setting both bags on Reds lap and taking a sip from his own bottle his hand snaking back into the other shirt to start healing once more. “Enjoy as much as you want I will bring something else when I return, anything specific you want Princess?” A playful smirk formed it had been a while since he teased the other and it seemed fitting currently.

xxx

Red popped the mustard open immediately, taking a good long swig for comfort reasons. He was a bit hesitant to do so, but after a moment of debating with himself he leaned back against Sans, resuming his former position entirely. It was ok, he told himself. Sans had wanted this, right? He wanted to take care of him like a younger brother. That was fine. That was... just fine. Red could play the younger brother for a bit.

The nickname, of course, got a blush from him. It was a bit weird, now that he'd realized his own feeling for Sans, but knowing the other was just teasing him in a brotherly fashion and not flirting like he'd half hoped... Well, that took a little of the charm out of it for him. 

"Stop it with the stupid names, would ya? And I don't need nothin. You've given me more than I can repay already."

xxx

He rolled his eye lights even though he knew the other couldn’t see it. “I will not accept anything from you. I am doing all this free of charge and I don’t mind getting you something if it helps you feel better about your stay here.” He grabbed a chocolate donut popping it in his mouth and ate which was slightly awkward because his free and was wrapped around Red and so he had to lean forward and tighten his hold to get the donut in his mouth.

xxx

Red made a little noise when Sans hugged him tighter in an effort to get to the food he'd just snagged from Red's lap. A short growl left him as he squirmed. They were about the same size after all. Having the other try to maneuver around him like that was uncomfortable.

"Yer healin ain't gonna do shit if ya ain't focussed on it. Just take yer fuckin hand out n use that one ta eat, ya little shit." He clutched his mustard bottle with both hands like some sort of security blanket.

xxx

He chuckled warmly, “But darlin I can multitask.” He nuzzled the side of his face a playful tone to his voice as he spoke. “You don’t like being that close to me?” He chuckled again. “You did request a pillow wall that was never created. Oh! I should apologize when I got home you looked distressed in your sleep and when I crawled in next you, you relaxed so I stayed. Sorry if I overstepped your comfort zone, I can sleep on the couch tomorrow if you didn’t want me to.” He could feel his soul flutter from nervousness at admitting why he laid with the other.

xxx

Well wasn't that a kick in the teeth. Sans even protected him from his dreams... Red's soul fluttered a little at the admission. He reminded himself it was because Sans saw him as a sort of replacement right now. It wasn't because Sans actually like Red or wanted to do anything for Red. It was just because he saw red as some weak, defenceless little nobody who needed taking care of. Of course, that didn't stop his traitorous fucking soul from wanting more than that.

"S'fine..." He muttered shortly before grabbing one of the donuts from one of the bags and nibbling on it. It was a powdered donut. Way too sweet for his usual tastes, but he was hungry so he'd eat it.

xxx

Seeing the powder on the others fingers made his tongue form and before he could stop himself the hand that was healing slipped out grasping the others and pulling it to his mouth. His tongue wrapped round the others digit as he lightly sucked and licked the powder off. “Mmmm, sweet.”

xxx  
Red's whole body went stiff the moment he felt the soft magic of the other's tongue, a slight tremor starting up in his bones. His face was damn near glowing.

"Th-th'fuck are ya-.. y-ya can't just-... F-fuck Sans! What the fuck?!" He didn't jerk his hand away. He probably should have. "I-i don't fuckin get you! Ya say I'm yer feel good charity case and say ya wanna be my friend, and ya make it fuckin clear ya ain't interested in sex without feelins, but then ya do this other shit, like hump me in yer sleep, n call me cute, n fuckin... Suck off my fingers? I don't get it! What d'ya fuckin want from me?!"

xxx

His faced flushed at one of those comments. “Wait…. I did what? I uhhh. I’m sorry I uhhh I honestly don’t know. I’m sorry I did such thing in my sleep….” He thought back that would explain his want for a pillow wall, he did have a dream that night didn’t he? What was that dream he thought about it hard. What was it? Thinking more it came back to him he hand a dream about Red his face burned even brighter. “Oh shit, I uh… I like you Red. It seems that I have developed feelings for you. Ummm this makes things strange now doesn’t it? I didn’t realize you were having such an effect on me.” He looked at his hand holding the other he really did like this skeleton didn’t he. When did that happen how did this stranger already wiggle his way into his heart. Moving from looking at their hand he looked up to his face. “Are you mad at me?”

xxx

He... Couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd been trying so hard to block his own feelings out because Sans just kept throwing him the most unclear signals. He was pretty damn sure the other was just going to get a bit flustered, maybe a little guilty, apologize and clear things up. Sans would back off and Red could kill his growing feelings quietly. But... To hear that Sans liked him too? He couldn't tell, but he thought maybe his soul was glowing.

"Nah. I ain't mad." He said, his voice shaking just a bit. "Things were already weird ya fuckin dingus." His voice was laced with some tone that was half way between crying and laughing. He reached to wipe away a tear that had formed then fell against the other to bury his face in Sans' shoulder, his arms coming up to wrap around him. "Cause I like you too."

xxx

Seeing the others soul glow from under his shirt made his own glow, setting the food aside he wrapped his arms even more around the other in almost a whisper he nervously asked, “Hey… can… could I… kiss you?” he saw his own soul glow brighter as he asked him he was glad the other couldn’t see the glow that would have made it worse.

xxx

He tightened his hold nervously before loosening it so he could back away far enough that they could be face to face. He was happy that his feelings were returned, he really was, but this was new territory for him. He'd never liked someone before, let alone been liked back. And Boss had never wanted to... Kiss him before. What if he was bad at it?

"I-i guess. Uh... Ok." He trailed his hands up from Sans' shoulders. Up along his neck and then cupped along his jaw. He ran his thumbs along that jaw and over to those straight, flat teeth so that he knew where Sans was, could feel when he started to lean up towards Red. He could feel his own sockets starting to close as he leaned down to meet him halfway.

xxx

His soul was racing this would be his first kiss and he was nervous he wouldn’t lie. Moving in he gently placed his mouth against the other he gasped a bit into the kiss. Feeling like there was an electrical current that went through his bones it felt amazing his right hand moved up cupping the other's face pulling him in closer.

xxx  
Their teeth met and Red felt his magic spark against Sans'. It shot through him with a jolt, choking a little mewling noise from him as he was pulled closer. So this was kissing huh? He liked it. He liked it a fucking lot. Feeling a little bolder now, he parted his teeth, a softly glowing ruby tongue peeking out to trail across flat teeth. He wanted more of this feeling.

xxx  
He was getting excited and the feeling of the other tongue against his teeth he opened letting his own tongue form it went out to join the other a small groan of approval as he started to get the taste of the others magic it tasted of cinnamon with the tang of the mustard and the sweetness of the donut he just ate. It was interesting but he enjoyed it. He twirled his tongue around taking the more dominant route in there kiss.

xxx

Red keened as the other invade his mouth, sightless eye sockets half lidded. He pressed back timidly, happy to submit to the other's more demanding movements. He tasted like spearmint. Sharp and foresty, with a hint of chocolate and sweet ketchup. He didn't much care for sweet things, but the bite of the mint was wreaking havoc on his senses and making him whine for more. 

He shifted in the other's lap until, instead of sitting sideways, he was straddling Sans' lap, a patella digging into the couch cushions on either side of the other skeleton's hips. He pressed in closer until their ribs bumped together.

xxx

With the new position one arms wrapped around his back the other around his hips pulling him closer. A low hungry growl vibrated from his chest and escaped from between there kiss. This was much better than his dream so much better. After a moment he pulled back to take in more air he was panting and a smirk of his face. “I could get use to this.” He nuzzled into his neck ignoring before placing a light kiss where it was exposed and not covered by the collar.

xxx

Sans fucking growled, and damn if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard. He whimpered into the kiss, running his hands down to curl around the other skeleton's clavicle, claws faintly digging into the bone. Then the kiss was broken and red was left gasping for air.

Sans' voice, when he spoke, sounded deeper than before and a little airy. It sent a shiver down Red's spine. "Shit. Me too.. Ha-haahnn.." He couldn't help but moan as Sans kissed his sensitive neck. That minty magic sparked along his bones where the collar had chafed and rubbed some places raw, the scarred bone tingling with the other skeleton's magic. He could hardly imagine if that had been a tongue!

xxx

Pulling the other's hips closer he very much enjoyed the sounds he was making that moan of his was amazing his tongue came out to lick at the spot his just kissed he wanted to desperately push up against the other and grind against him but held back thinking that might be going too far so he held his perverted thoughts and wants at bay for a more innocent ish behavior.

xxx

Feeling that tongue sneak out and spark its magic against his bones, his fucking toes curled, moaning loudly as his hips jolted forward. Face flushing, a hand flew to cover his mouth. He hadn't meant to make such a noise... Shit, that was embarrassing..   
xxx

That moan and the other thrusting he had to pull away and lean his head against the back of the couch. “Dear almighty power above.” He was panting and both of his hands where on the other hips. “That was hot we should stop before this goes any farther. I like yeah I really, really do. You taste amazing your sounds are amazing. I just don’t want to push you too much out of your comfort zone and I will not lie I am already having trouble with controlling myself you are making it very hard for me to stick with my needing to love someone before I sleep with them.” He was desperately trying to control his magic as it desperately wanted to form and with the other straddling him and each slight movement made it worse.

xxx

"Uh, y-yeah. Right... Fuck.." He swore, scooting away and crawling out of the other's lap. He sat next to Sans, struggling to calm his racing soul. The blunt reminder that Sans didn't love him was helping a lot with that. Sans liked him though... Enough to make out with im at least. That was something. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't sure he trusted the other enough to go further than what they had. He didn't know if he could handle more intimate touches...

xxx

A shaky airy chuckle left he was already missing him on him but he knew it was for the best he reached passed Red to where the donuts were on the other side and grabbed a bag not caring which one before setting it in his lap and plopping one in his mouth he couldn’t believe the irony that it was a powdered on this was what him into this situation. He wasn’t complaining but it was still ironic in its own way. “I ain't mad far from it actually.” He chuckled grabbing another one from the bag.  
xxx  
Red laughed, an almost cackling sound as he caught his breath. "Y-yeah, I kinda gathered that ya were pretty into it. A little longer n I'm pretty sure I'da been boned." He continued to chuckle for a moment, still sort of riding the high from what they'd just done. Wow. He'd just made out with Sans. Sans had made out with him. It had been pretty fucking awesome.

xxx  
“You would enjoy it” There was nothing but playful banter now and it was enjoyable but he choose to change the subject. “So I doubt these donuts are gonna last or keep us full for long, what do yea want for dinner? Ill order us something in again whatever you want and this time you will have to choose. None of this I don’t care crap and if you don’t choose.” He leaned in nipping playfully at his neck. “I know what I wouldn’t mind eating.” The tone was sexual but you could tell he was just teasing the other now.

xxx  
Red scoffed at the return comment. Who knew if he would like it or not? Someone was a little full of themself. Then came the dinner proposal and that little almost threat, teeth finding his neck and startling an actual fucking squeak from him. He blushed and pushed Sans away, mock growling. "Fuck off asshole! Thought I just made out with a skeleton, not a fuckin horn dog." He tried to sound angry, but he couldn't help the smile, nor the laughter that laced his words.

"And I really, honestly don't care. What d'ya expect from me, here? I practically live offa mustard and whatever greasy shit Chillz serves at his shitty bar." There was also his brother's lasagna, but that was only marginally more edible than whatever he'd scraped from the bottom of the dumpster that one time he'd been pretty sure he was starving to death when he was a kid. Folding his arms, he tried to think of something that would get Sans off his case.

"I guess I like spicy shit. Chillz always puts extra onions n jalapenos on my burger. So, somethin spicy n greasy I guess. Know a place with somethin like that?"

xxx

Letting himself get pushed away he enjoyed seeing the other smile. “Hey if I can get yea to smile like that it means I did good. As for food you want spicy and greasy then there is a pretty decent chinese place that delivers.” He got his phone out dialing the number and placing it next to him. Pulling Red back over to lean up against him he nuzzled the top of his skull as he waited for them to answer once he did he ordered the food and hung up setting the phone down on the counter. “Should be 20 to 30 mins there not far mainly just got to wait for them to cook the food up.” He chuckled his hand had started making little circles on his side.

xxx  
Red flushed as he was pulled close. He wasn't used to this... cuddling shit. He fidgeted a little in the loose hold before settling and leaning his head on Sans' shoulder. Yeah, he wasn't used to it, but it was kinda nice. Made him feel cared for. The smile didn't leave his face.

"Chinese huh? Never had it. Or at least I don't think I have. Hard ta tell what some a the stuff I've had was."

xxx

Happily relaxing with the other, “It’s pretty good and some of the stuff can damn near melt your face off from the spicy heat. Got you some kung po chicken and if you like spice I won’t even take out the peppers they cook in with it just warning you ahead of time got myself some broccoli beef then some friend rice for us to split.”

Time passed and they relaxed listening to the tv in mostly silence with a few small snips of talking mainly about the show. There came a knocking on the door and Sans groaned not wanting to get up he was so comfortable but he did. Wiggling out of Reds hold he got up and grabbed money before heading towards the door. The interaction with the person was short and brief he paid and returned back to the couch after grabbing some forks.

Handing Red his meal it was a Styrofoam container he placed it in his lap. “Theirs yours, enjoy.” He then got his food and opened it as he began to eat his food in between a bite he spoke. “Don’t be shy if you need help eating I know you’re still getting use to not having your sight.”

xxx

"It's fine, I got this." He really didn't think he had this... Pizza and burgers was one thing, but eating with a utensil? He'd tried that with the eggs the other day... It hadn't exactly panned out. And this time he was working with chopsticks... After dropping whatever he'd managed to pick up for the fourth time he growled. "Ok fine, I don't got this." He took a deep breath and turned to Sans as though his next request physically pained him. "Will you.... Help me? Please?....." Welp. Not like he had a lot of pride anyway.

 

xxx  
Sans finished his by the time Red asked for help, setting down his empty container he chuckled lightly. “I told you I had no problem helping and no shame in asking for help.” He took the others container and got food easily. “Now open the pretty little mouth of yours.” He couldn’t resist to tease him but he did think the others mouth was nice.

xxx  
Red blushed but didn't retort, leaning forward slightly and letting his mouth fall open expectantly. His tongue was glowing faintly behind his teeth. Sans gave him his first bite and holy shit! This shit was amazing! He made a little surprised noise of appreciation, that Ruby tongue slipping out to lick at his teeth and gather anything that hadn't made it in. He immediately opened his mouth again, eagerly anticipating the next bite.

xxx  
Sans had to swallow this shouldn’t be this hot to feed Red but watching his reaction and seeing the others tongue made his more excited then she should be. This time he got one of the peppers that he knew was 20x hotter and spicier than just the food itself. “Be prepared this one had a pepper with it.”

xxx

 

"'S fine. Just give it t'me." He let his mouth fall open again after his words, his tongue even sticking out a little to accept the food. He accepted the bite with a crunch from the pepper and fire seared his mouth and all the way down his throat. He moaned in appreciation, a bit of red sweat beading on his skull from the heat of the pepper. He panted a little bit, instinctively trying to cool the burn, but within seconds his mouth was open again and ready for more.

xxx

He had to bite his own tongue a shiver ran through him his excitement from their kissing session was back with full force and he could feel his sinful thoughts going down his back as he gave the other another bite of food if swore if the other let out another moan he wasn’t sure he could contain himself without pushing the other against this couch.

xxx  
Another bite met his tongue and it was almost sinful how good it was. He happily chewed and swallowed, more delighted little hums leaving him. "This's so fuckin good. What was it called again?" He ran his tongue over his teeth with another appreciative noise before letting it loll back out, a bit of red saliva running down his chin.

xxx

The fight to stay in control was a great battle and then the other expected him to talk and he mentally groaned. “It’s…. uh…. Kung Po Chicken….” He started debating if it would be worth taking the heat that he knew was raging in the others mouth right now. Another shiver went through his body as he desperately wished to kiss the other and just push him against the couch. Taking a shaky breath he continued to feed the other trying to not stare so intensely at the other but failing horribly.

xxx  
Red raised a brow bone at Sans' tone, then he blushed as he laughed. "Heh. Feelin a little pent up, there, Prince charming? I wonder how long it'll take ya t'fall in love." He swiped his tongue over his teeth again, blatantly teasing this time. He made sure to pepper the rest of the meal with as much teasing as he could, while also making it obvious that the only thing he was interested in have in his mouth was the chicken. He couldn't remember the last time he'd joked around like that and been so happy.

The days that followed were full of flirting and the occasional make out session. Red would crawl into bed and bury himself in Sans' scent while the other was at work, and when Sans came home they would nap together until Red couldn't stay in bed anymore. He would listen to the tv until Sans woke up then they would... Enjoy their time together. Which often meant they would be playing tonsil hockey on the couch.

So far, there had been no contact from Boss. Red was really starting to think he'd been abandoned. Sure he'd said Boss wouldn't have a need for him now, that he would probably just dust him rather than deal with a blind sibling, but he had sort of hoped... That maybe Boss would care enough to come looking for him at least. It shouldn't be taking so long for his brother to find him...

Though he had to admit, if he had to be left waiting, he was in a pretty good place for it.

He'd just woken up. As usual, he woke pillowed on Sans' chest, the other's arms wrapped loosely around him. His nasal cavity filled with the scent of pine, mint, and ketchup. He hummed happily and snuggled closer, not quite ready to get out of bed yet.

xxx

Waking up the other was still snuggled up in his arms he kissed the others forehead before speaking in a sleepy tone, “Mornin sunshine…” It was followed by a yawn. It was his day off so he didn’t mind being in bed and just lazing around he had already gotten the list to Edge for his brothers baby shower and was just waiting on hearing when it would be.

The more he woke up the happier he felt with the realization that this skeleton in his bed with him was the brightest thing in his life right now. His depressing thoughts haven’t been as bad and almost seemed gone. Then he got an idea, “Hey Red, would you like to go out on a date with me?” They weren’t really a couple, sure they made out but neither of them had asked the other out or for this to be a relationship. Sans had grown fond of Red and wanted him to know it, with the debate that if it all went well by the end of the night he would ask if he wanted to go out and be an official couple.


	8. Chapter 8

Red blinked a little stupidly up at the other skeleton, his just waking up mind slow to comprehend what he'd just heard. "You... Wanna go on a date? With me? Like... In public? Where people would see ya? With... me?..." This was... A little much to process. Sure, Sans liked him and they made out pretty often. Red liked Sans too, though maybe a little more than he should... But for Sans to be willing to be seen in public with him... Would that... Make them some kind of official? Or was that a second date sort of thing? Did that mean if he messed up on the first date then they'd be over? Was there even a 'they' to begin with?

Then there was also the fact that Red was fucking blind. What could they possibly do? Go to a movie? Watch the sun set? Red would NOT let Sans feed him in public, so going out to eat was probably out... Unless they went for burgers or somethin? 

And wouldn't people stare? Red wasn't exactly the type of person you would normally see, what with his cracked skull and sharp teeth... His blacked out eye sockets would only add to that hideous picture... Would Sans really be ok with that?

xxx  
Sans chuckled, “Yes, with you, out in public. We could go for burgers at grillbs. Their place is chill and we could sit at a booth or even up at the bar if you’re comfortable with it. So how about it? Will you be my dinner date?” He couldn’t help but think his reaction was just too precious and adorable and he couldn’t wait to show him off to grillbs.

xxx

Red could feel his face heating up, but there was also a smile. Sans wanted to go on a date with him. He'd been having a thought lately, that maybe Sans would keep him as some sort of shameful closet lover. It would have been fine. Not like Red had never had to do something like that before. Boss hadn't exactly been proud of... What they did together...

But Sans wanted to take him out. On an actual date!

"Y-yeah! That's... Fuck, Sans!" A grin splitting his skull, he leaned up and kissed the other skeleton. He was still working on the whole blind aim thing, so he missed and got the side of Sans' mouth instead, but that just meant he could try again and get it right. Which he did.

xxx

More than willing did he kiss the other back his tongue formed and he licked the others teeth asking for entrance which the other willing gave him. Sans deepened the kiss as he started to gently push him over so he was partially hovering over him while kissing this as far as he would let himself get when it came to being over top of Red he didn’t think he could control himself if they were in such a position but he enjoyed this non the less. Having to pull away for a breath his soul was racing as he looked down at Red’s breathless expression, “Just look at you,” He leaned over once more but this time it was to kiss at the others neck. “I can’t wait to show you off.” He had to admit it was annoying that the collar was in the way but he made due by pulling it to the side when he wanted to get to the others neck.

xxx

His breath caught as he was pushed down, but it was gentle and Sans didn't climb on top of him or pin him. The small flare of anxiety calmed and instead his soul fluttered with affection for this wonderful skeleton. By the time Sans pulled away, Red was flushed and panting. That blush only spread at the other's words. He turned his face away, unwittingly giving better access to his neck, which Sans seemed to take advantage of.

"H-hnng.. D-don't say shit like tha-haaahh...t.." Red squirmed under the assault, quickly losing his thought process to Sans' ministrations.

xxx  
He hummed before it turned into a hungry growl as he started to suck on Reds neck wanting to hear more noises from the other. The inner battle was once again raging but by not being fully over him he had a bit more control his fingers ran across the others ribs through the shirt he wore. Pulling away he was panting now from the force he used on sucked on the others neck. “I can say what I want because it’s true.” He then licked over where he just sucked.

xxx

His body shivered and arched against Sans, pleasure making him quake as he moaned and keened. His fingers tightened and dug into the other's bones where they clutched at his back. "N-not f-fffai-aaah! Sans! Oh s-stars!" It was a bit pathetic how quickly he came undone when the other was playing with his neck. It really was quite sensitive... "Y-ya might wanna stop.. Or I-i.. I'm gonna-... Aaah!" he was gonna lose it and just fucking beg for Sans to take him right then and there. He knew Sans wanted to wait, but fuck... Much more of this and his magic was going to form and he was going to lose all control of himself.

xxx  
Sans was having an issue he knew he should stop but Red was just so tasty he started sucking once more his tongue rolling around, his fingers lightly claws across the other's ribs as Sans bites down on Red's neck with decent pressure not enough to hurt but to make a light mark a growl erupting from deep in his chest.

xxx

"S-sans... Please.. H-haaah!' He wasn't sure if he was begging for Sans to stop or to keep going. Either way, it hadn't been uttered quite in time to stop those teeth from pressing down and those fingers from clawing across his ribs. He just about screamed, his body seizing up and his soul bursting within his rib cage. For half a second he thought he actually saw light, but that was likely just in his head as his body sang.

xxx

Sans pulled away feeling liquid on his face and the sight he saw in front of him was so hot. Whipping the soul’s liquid off his face he licked his finger humming in approval. “Sorry about that I may have gotten carried away there.” Watching as the shirt Red borrowed started getting wet, he got a perverted idea. “Let’s get this off of you shall we.” He then proceeded to take the others shirt off balling it up and tossing it somewhere on his floor. Leaning over he started licking the soul juice off from his ribs making humming noises of approval.

xxx  
“Carried away? Ya think?” He panted, “G-got me feelin kinda boneless here.” He chuckled breathily. Then Sans was pulling his shirt off… “H-hey! What’re ya-... Hnnn!” Shit! Yeah, that was Sans’ tongue on his ribs. It ran over the surface of his bones, laving across sensitive cracks and scars, dipping between the bones to get at the mess on the underside. Red’s hands flew to grasp at Sans’ skull, torn between pushing him off or pulling him closer. His bones rattled as he trembled, body feeling raw and oversensitive after his release. “Shit!... Sh-shit, you… A-aah…” Tears gathered in his dark sockets, feeling overstimulated and overwhelmed. This might have been going too far though. It was certainly the furthest they’d ever gone before…

Without his consent, one of his hands moved down to clutch at Sans’ back, gripping and pulling, urging Sas over top of him. His mind was no longer calling the shots, his senses just about singing with magic like electricity.

xxx

Feeling the other pull at him he was losing his battle after the 4th tug he moved over him. After a while of his constant licking he managed to get all the soul goop from off of Red. Sans was fully enjoying all the sounds and body movement red was making but once he was satisfied in his cleaning job he pulled away looking down at Red. “That was tasty didn’t realize I had an oral fixation that needed to be addressed.” He chuckled but it came out very deep and sensual, he was really regretting going this far he could feel his magic had formed and it was pressed up against the others pelvis he knew he noticed but tried not to bring attention to his current situation.

xxx  
Red's body twitched with every caress of that tongue, then Sans was over him, arms on either side of him. Rather than feeling caged, however, he felt shielded. Like everything inside this little bubble of space they'd created was no longer part of the outside world where all of the bad shit happens. His soul was already glowing again, still slick with fluids and dripping onto his spine. The hips above his pressed down and the feeling of San's formed magic made his own instinctively snap into formation. He whined at the feeling, moving to wrap a leg around the other's hips for leverage so he could grind up against him. A low, throaty moan left him as his mouth fell open.

"Heh. G-glad ta see... I ain't the only one... F-findin it hard ta stop." He chuckled around his panting.

xxx

When Sans felt the others wrap his legs around him along with those thrust of Reds made him shiver a low groan escaping. Feeling his magic form into such a submissive form, he had to put his forehead against the others shoulder he thrusted roughly against the other a low growl vibrating out of him. “We really shouldn’t but goddamn you’re so sexy my will to stop is breaking.” He bite the others shoulder giving him another rough thrust through their clothes.

xxx

Shit. This was really getting out of control. Having Sans over him, thrusting against him, his clothed erection shoving hard against his own magic and making his bones fucking spark... He shuddered hard as he summoned the last of his will to at least give a warning.

"Well... This is yer last chance ta call things off... Cause if we keep goin... I ain't stoppin till I got yer fuckin dick in me." He rolled his hips up slow and hard against the member that strained against him, punctuating his words. "Hnnff..." He whined as the motion rubbed against his clit, his head falling back against the bed.

xxx

Huffing against the other he pushed away very unwillingly and just about pried the others legs off but instead of getting off he pulled the other's shorts off. Seeing the other naked on his bed sent a shivering rattle through his bones. Leaning over he kissed down the other's chest before making his way farther down. His fingers traced Red’s outer lips before he pressed his teeth against the others clit in a kiss before opening his mouth letting his tongue slither out and twirling around the throbbing red clit he saw before him. “Do I have your permission to tongue fuck you? I want to see you cum…” Sans knew he was going to need a cold shower after this but he had taken it this far and didn’t want to leave the other hanging like this. He also wanted to eat him so in all honesty purely selfish reasons but he couldn’t help it the other was so god damn sexy he couldn’t control himself.

xxx

Sans pulled away and he held in a groan of disappointment with monumental effort, not looking forward to the frantic fingering session he was going to have to have with himself. But then his shorts were tugged off and his breathing picked up as Sans moved down. 

Was he-... Fuck, he was!

A garbled scream left his mouth when he felt the other's teeth press against his magic, sending a jolt rattling through his entire body as his hips twitched up against the pressure. A hand flew immediately to Sans' skull, claws not digging, but his wrist trembling with the effort to keep it that way. 

"Fuck! Yes! Fucking-... Gods yes!" He'd never had someone go down on him before, never had anyone who cared if he even got off or not. He refused to think about his brother in this moment, but the sentiment was still there.

xxx

He hummed in approval against the others magic, tongue trailing down from his clit separating the others folds he teased the other’s entrance before sliding his tongue in. Groaning in approval at his taste he used his hands to hold onto Red’s femurs to spread his legs apart more so he could get an even better taste and to push his tongue in farther in. Making sure he rubbed his tongue on every inner wall before sliding his tongue out feeling the others wall constrict around him he shoved his tongue happily back in with a growl curling it as he went.

xxx

"Shit! F-fuu-uaaah! Haah! Hnnn.."Even if he tried to say anything right then, it would have been lost in the mess of moans and whimpers falling from his mouth in an uncontrolled way. Sans' tongue was both long and wide and it was curling fucking deep. 

Someone next door beat on the wall and yelled at them to keep it down. Red raised a fist and beat back, seeing as he was right there. "Fuck off!!" He yelled, the words almost a yelp as the tongue inside him hit something especially good. "Oooohhh Shit! Right there! Fuck yes!"

xxx

Sans outright chuckled against the other and went deeper not carrying about the exchange but when he had hit a certain spot Red was more than happy to voice it. He made sure to pay attention and make sure he would hit it every time he would thrust his tongue back in. His left hand removed from his femur to travel down and into his own shorts. Wrapping his fingers around his thick shaft as best he could he started to pump a low groan escaped as he speed up both his hand and his tongue.

Desperately wanting to fuck the other he knew this wasn’t the time he really like Red but he wanted to treat him like he was special and show him off before they would actually have sex and he was determined to do so. Sans was panting against the other as the friction of his hand on his magic was feeling overwhelming and being able to taste Red at the same time he felt like he was flying.

xxx

His heels dug into the mattress, his hips all but rutting against that sinful mouth and that amazing fucking tongue that dug into him and lapped at the most incredible places. he could feel his peak rapidly approaching, voice only getting louder as more encouragements and moans echoed through the room. He removed his hand from the back of Sans' skull to tangle in the blankets like his other one, not wanting to hurt the other skeleton if he lost control of himself. 

"Fuck! Fu-aaah! S-so- Hnnnn.. So close... Sans! oh shit! I-I'm... I-.. C-cu- uuuuhhming! Aaahh!" He wasn't sure if his spine was actually meant to bend the way it did when his bones seized up, his magic contracting hard around the invading appendage inside of him and fluids gushing between his legs. He'd never cum so hard before in his life.

xxx

Even though it was Red who came he swore he saw stars as the liquid flooded his mouth he did his best to catch what he could gladly swallowing it, pulling his hand out of his short to wipe his face his member was still throbbing but he could take care of it in the shower. Pushing himself up into a sitting position he wore a shit eating grin. “You taste amazing.” He took a slow breath to calm himself. “I request to be able to do that again another time.” He chuckled as he looked down at Red still naked and had to repeat himself in his mind to not fuck him. “I am going to go take a cold shower now.”

xxx

It took a moment for him to come down from that. His whole body was shaking and his chest was heaving with his heavy breaths. He shuddered at the comment about his taste. When he mentioned going to take a cold shower, Red sat up and reached out towards Sans, grabbing him by his shirt simply because that's where his hand landed first. Adjusting his grip he quickly used his slightly larger from to flip them both, a grin spreading across his face as he imagined what the other's expression might be.

"Now that ain't very fair a ya, Sans." He trailed his hands down the other's front, scooching back a bit as they made their way down to find his prize. "What makes ya think y'can have a taste a me n then not return the favor?" There it was, hot and heavy and pulsing in his hand. He gave a long slow pump, weighing the girth of it in his hand. His tongue shot out to lick along his own teeth in anticipation, dark sockets half lidded. "Bone appetit~" Then he ducked down to lick a long wet stripe up the underside, savoring the flavor of mint on his tongue.

xxx

Shock was written all over his features the hand that trailed down him made him shiver and then it was on his magic and his head went back against the pillow as he tried to hold in his sounds. Then there was the others tongue and he bite down his heels digging into the bed a growl escaping he could feel his member twitching against the others tongue. “Gah- God dammit.” He was losing his focus and the thought of wrecking Red was looking better by the second.

xxx  
"Heh. Am i rattling yer bones already? Ain't even gotten to the good part yet." He moved his hand over the length while he spoke, swiping his thumb over the head where there was a bit of precum. He spread it over the magic in his hand, smoothing the way as he slowly squeezed and gently tugged. 

Unable to resist any longer, he parted his saw blade teeth, his magic guarding against the sharp points as he took Sans into his mouth. He moaned appreciatively at the feeling, Sans' magic heavy on his tongue and a minty coolness washing over his senses. He took it all in, deep throating like a pro and swallowing around the head at the back of his throat before pulling away just enough to lave his tongue over the tip. "C'mon Sansy. I ain't gonna break. Go ahead and fuck my mouth. I want it." He opened wide and went back down, humming around the shaft. He didn't even try to hold the other still, allowing for free movement.

xxx

Pushing himself up into a sitting position he looked down at Red as his panting returned. “Dude remember virgin here, this is the farthest sexual I’ve gone with anyone.” His hands automatically went to Reds skull his hand gently grasped the others his thumbs rubbing the top. “God you’re hot.” He debated if he should thrust into the others mouth the thought was tempting but he also didn’t want to hurt him.

xxx

Red blinked at the comment and pulled off. He'd forgotten that Sans wasn't exactly experienced. What was he thinking going all out on him like that? He wasn't Boss. he didn't need to race for the finish line to have it over with as soon as possible.

"Heh. Sorry, Guess I got a little enthusiastic." He smiled up at the other before leaning down to place a skeleton kiss on the tip, leaning down further to nuzzle along the side affectionately. A red tongue snaked out to run along the side, up to the tip where he took the head into his mouth and gave a good suck, his tongue probing at the slit.

"We'll do this however ya like. But if ya wanna go ta town, I won't complain. If there's anythin I'm good at, it's this." He chuckled a little before taking Sans all the way in again, pressing his tongue to the underside the whole way.

xxx

Biting his tongue as a groan tried to escape he wasn’t sure how he felt about the others comment about being good at this. Not wanting to think about it he grabbed a bit firmer onto the other's head starting to push his head up and down. A groan escaping this time his breathing picked back up again and it wasn’t long before he started thrusting his hips in time with his hands.

“Sh….shit Red! That tongue is sinful!” His movements got faster and erratic soon after he wasn’t going to last much longer. Red was too good at this he was fully enjoying himself and before he knew it he could feel himself on that peak. “R-Red… babe… I’m close, I.. GAH!” He couldn’t hold it anymore as he was trying to warn the other. Thrusting upwards and holding the other's head he just about forced the other to deepthroat him as he released inside the others mouth a deep growl followed until he finished.

Falling back against his bed he was panting hard his eyes closed and his arms to the side of him he was exhausted now and a nap sounded wonderful. He felt like he was made of jello and he could feel his bones shaking from the force of his release.

xxx

He hummed as the other finally started to take some control, then outright moaned at his words. As soon as Sans gave the warning that he was close, Red redoubled his efforts, swallowing on every thrust, and moving his tongue in every way who knew to drive the other wild. Then Sans was coming, spurting against the back of his throat and filling his mouth with that wonderful mint flavor. He moaned at that too. He gulped it all down greedily, pulling away when he was able and lapping at the length until it dissipated. There was a chilled drip of magic from the side of his mouth. Not wanting t waste a single drop, he gathered it up on a flinger and darted his tongue out to lick it up, humming lowly at the taste. It was damn near addictive.

He could still hear Sans panting on the bed. With a little chuckle, Red climbed up to curl against his side. "Thanks fer breakfast." He grinned.

xxx

Sans turned to his side pulling the other against him his hands running the others bare back a stopping on his very exposed hip he gently rubbing a few times before moving down and pulling the others leg to lay over his hip. Nuzzling his face next to Reds giving little kisses, “You mean a lot to me Red.” He knew he didn’t fully love him but his feeling had grown so much and he was starting to think he wouldn’t be able to live without him at this rate.

His kisses trailed to the others mouth in a soft tender kiss he could taste the mint on the others teeth and it made him shiver pulling the other closer. The inner mental battle of being happy that he didn’t have sex with the other but also screaming at himself that he should have was raging but he knew by waiting for the right moment it would be even more amazing and the other would feel how much he loved him. A small grin formed on his face as he leaned his forehead against the others he couldn’t wait for the day when he could look at Red and tell him those most precious words.

xxx

Red blushed at the sentiment. It might have been a bit stupid to only get flustered now at what Sans had said, when just a few minutes ago he'd had the guy's dick in his mouth, but somehow this was just harder to deal with. He knew sex. He was good at sex. He'd had plenty of practice after all, but to have someone admit to caring about him? That was new and different. Not bad though.

His smile got a lot softer after those small kisses, his soul swelling with the feeling. "I uh... I care about you too, Sans." Probably a lot more than he should. Embarrassed at his own admission, he shifted to hide his face against the other's chest.

xxx

Sans chuckled lightly he started to doze when his phone went off a groan followed he reached and grabbed it answering it with his eyes still closed, “Hello?” he kissed Reds skull when the other began to talk, “SANS! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STILL SLEEPING?!?! IT’S WAY PAST NOON!” Sans tensed a bit at hearing his brother's voice while wrapped up with another he felt a guilt rush through him. “Hey Paps, yea I’m still in bed. You know I work the night shift so I sleep during the day. Did you need something little bro?”

Paps groaned on the other end, “YES WELL I WISH TO COME TO VISIT! MY DEAR HUSBAND IS AWAY ON BUSINESS AND I FEEL THESE PREGNANCY HORMONES HAVE MADE ME A BLUBBERING MESS AND I WISH TO NOT BE ALONE!” This mad Sans chuckle, “SANS! THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER! I AM SERIOUS!” He calmed himself, “Sorry Pap I understand you can come to visit, I have a guest here so I hope you don’t mind the extra company. I know you will like him little bro, I sure do.” Saying it hurt but it was true he did like Red a lot. “OH GOODIE! HAVE YOU FINALLY FOUND A PARTNER TO LOVE BROTHER?”

Sans just about choked on air, “Bro, I said I liked him. We have a date tonight so you are more than welcome to come over anytime. Just wanted to let you know that I have plans tonight and I wish to not break them.” Paps giggles on the other line, “NOT A PROBLEM DEAR BROTHER I WILL BE THERE IN THE MORNING THEN! YOU ENJOY YOUR DATE! I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK! LOVE YOU BROTHER I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER!” Sans sighed happily, “Love yea to Paps talk to you later.” He then hung up the phone setting it back before getting back into a comfortable position. “Looks like you get to meet my little brother now, warning you know he hates puns and messes…. I need to leave a sock out to mess with him, you are welcome to join in the pun making his reactions are adorable.”

xxx

Feeling so warm and comfortable and satisfied, Red was easily drifting off to sleep. That was all but shattered when the phone went off. He let out a little growl, hoping it wasn't Sans' boss calling him in on his day off. Red would be pissed and he would probably take the phone and hang up on the fucker. Thankfully it didn't come to that.

Being right there next to Sans, he was able to hear everything that was said. This brother of his sounded like quite the character. When they started talking about him, he blushed, shifting to hide his face a little more against the other skeleton.

Once he heard the beep of the phone being hung up, He felt Sans snuggle back down against him. At his words, Red let out a soft "Heh. Sounds like a pretty fun guy tibia 'round."

xxx

“He is very Humerus.” He chuckled followed by a yawn closing his eyes once more he was able to drift to sleep happy to have a naked Red next to him…..

Handful of hours went by and he awoke with a sleeping Red next to him kissing the top of the others head he grabbed his phone noting that it was now close to 5pm. Setting it down once more he let his fingers dance across the others very exposed pelvis moving up the others spin before going back down. “Time to wake up,” Following his actions with a simple kiss on the others forehead.

xxx

He dreamed. It wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't pleasant either. There was a strange and horrible mix of Boss' face and those terrible clawed hands, but it was tempered by a deep, soothing voice and a sparking, minty magic that cooled the fire of his brother's wrath. There was no distinct scene and when he woke he was only left with vague feelings and impressions.

It made him feel fidgety and anxious, which was only made worse by the hand on his bare bones. He started to shake and his breathing sped up, but then that voice was there... Sans. It was Sans. He took a deep breath and let it out, the tension in his bones fading upon the exhale. He moved a hand up along the chest he was pillowed against, along the clavicle, a neck, and finally to the face of the monster who was there with him, He felt the smooth, rounded bones and straight, flat teeth. Every touch settled his soul a little more until he felt about as at ease as he ever did. He smiled.

"G'mornin." And he leaned up to press a short but sweet kiss to those teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

He kissed back before he spoke, “You okay?” He had noticed the heavy breathing but also that he was able to calm himself but he still wanted to know and make sure. Sans hand still trailing Red’s spine in a comforting manner his fingers dancing around each vertebra is crossed.

xxx

"Yeah, m'good." And it was a little strange to him that he was being honest here. He used to always have some discomfort to work through, some pain to hide. He'd always had to convince himself he was ok, even when he knew he wasn't. Now, however, laying here and waking up with Sans, his body free of any pain and mind not yet plagued by the usual daily stress, he was actually good.

He yawned, the motion making his jaw pop softly. Snuggling his face back against the other's chest, he drowsily asked "Wha' time is it?" It was hard to tell time now, with the strange hours he'd started to keep and the fact that he couldn't exactly check a clock or look out a window.

xxx  
“5, thought we atta go have our date soon.” He then grew a playful voice. “Want ta shower with me?” Pulling himself up into a sitting position he stretched before fulling detaching himself from the other to stand up.  
xxx

Red fidgeted, pulling the blankets up over himself, feeling a little more exposed now that he was alone in the bed. "Heh, uh, n-nah. That... probably isn't a very good idea. You go ahead." He'd been getting better about things, but he still felt like an idiot in the shower, having to feel all over himself to find which bits needed the washing and which bits could just do with a rinse. He knew Sans wouldn't judge him for it, but really, who wanted to look like an idiot in front of the guy they liked?

xxx

Lightly chuckling he leaned back over kissing Red once more. “Well if yea wanna join I’ll leave it unlocked.” Going in he shut the door and leaving it unlocked he didn’t think the other would join but you never know. Turning on the water he stripped getting in and letting the hot water rush over his bones he sighed happily thinking back on the experience he just had with Red. Placing a hand on a chest his he soul hummed happily a smile crossing his face. He hadn’t been this happy since it was just him and his brother together and no worries.

A short time passed and he was fully clean this time when he got out he just dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist not caring that he was nude under the towel. Walking out he made his way over to his closet, “It’s free, i'll lay your clean clothes out.” He dressed in his nicer clothes that he barely wore. Jeans and plain t-shirt but he wanted to dress nice to show off his date.

 

xxx  
While Sans was in the shower, Red took the opportunity to doze a little longer. He was feeling lazy and happy. Curled up in the blanket as he was, he was also feeling warm and comfortable. The door clicking open alerted him to the fact that Sans was out of the bathroom. Reluctantly, Red sat up, pulling the blanket around him as he did. Now that they weren't sleeping, cuddling, or having sex, being naked was kind of... Awkward. Especially since Sans could see him, but he couldn't see Sans.

Mumbling some sort of reply to Sans' words, Red got up and made his way to the bathroom, blanket still wrapped around him and trailing the floor behind him. He showered as quickly as he was able, going through the awkward process of feeling out exactly what he was doing while sitting on the floor of the tub. He wondered if he was eventually going to need one of those shower chair things... Fuck, he hoped not. He felt stupid enough as it was.

Once finished, he crawled out of the tub, finding a towel and drying himself off before wrapping the thing around himself. He didn't use a whole lot of caution as he ventured out this time. Sans was almost always in the living room, making the bedroom mostly safe for Red. He found some clothes where Sans said he would lay them out, they were a bit different than what he normally wore though... His sweater was there, thankfully, finally clean after Sans had recently done the laundry, but rather than his usual shorts, there was a pair of pants.

Wearing them was a little weird and a bit more restrictive than he was used too. Being a little bit bigger than Sans, of course the guy's pants would be a bit tight on him. He ventured out of the room somewhat self consciously in the sort of form fitting clothes. 

"Hey, Sans? I don't mean ta get shorts with ya, but why the pants?"

xxx

His attention was on the tv when the other came in and started talking his head turned and when he saw the other in his pants and that they were snugger he flushed but a playful grin formed he stood and walked over to him pulling him by his hand into him. His other hand wrapped around and grabbed doing a little squeeze on his ass. “Mmmmm you’re sexy in my clothes.” He playfully nipped at the others jaw line. “I thought we should both look nice for our date.” He hummed happily, “I could get use to you being in my pants.”

xxx

It was strangely quiet for a moment, in which Red grew a little flustered, shifting from foot to foot and wringing the sleeve of his sweater with the opposite hand. Then he heard movement as sans stood and walked towards him. Then he jumped as he was pulled close and there was suddenly a hand on his ass. His face was immediately on fire. The complement only made it worse. Or better? he wasn't sure. It certainly wasn't unpleasant though.

"O-oh yeah? I'm thinkin ya might like 'em better on the floor." He chuckled, his own hands finding purchase on Sans' shoulders, his thumbs moving in little circles over his clavicle.

xxx

He couldn’t help it a playful growl left him, “Don’t tempt me.” Giving the other a very eager kiss he pulled away before wrapping his fingers around the others he took a calm and sweet tone then. “Do yea trust me?” He was referring to the fact that he would be his eyes for the night he would also be using his shortcut so the other didn’t have to attempt the stairs.

xxx  
He moaned a little into the kiss, almost wanting to say screw the date and just get back to the bedroom, but this was important, right? Normal? Dates were what people did when they weren't fucked up like him and Boss. Dates were what people like Sans did, and Red desperately wanted to be part of his world. it might not have been something he would have done even just a week ago, but it had been a while... Boss wasn't coming for him. As much as that hurt to think about for any amount of time, he was here now. He thought, maybe, he could find a place here... In Sans' life. 

When the question came, he only hesitated for a moment before he gave a little squeeze to the grip on his hand, a small smile curving his teeth. "Uh... Y-yeah. I think I do." And wasn't that something. Red didn't think he'd ever trusted anyone in his life. But here was Sans, sparking faith he hadn't even known himself capable of. In only a week no less! His brother would be calling him ten kinds of stupid if he knew. Hell, even he thought he was being stupid. Hard to argue with how he felt, though.

xxx

Gently pulling he walked forward with the other and without warning he walked through his shortcut with the other. It was a normal aspect for him so when they ended on the other side and on first floor in the stairwell thinking it would be best to be somewhere still concealed if the other had a bad reaction to his first ever shortcut. “How yea holdin up?”

xxx

 

He was tugged a step forward and then the world around him vanished. It only lasted maybe half a second, but it may as well have been minutes, fucking hours, for how it felt. He'd only thought he was in a black void before, but for that half second he felt the absolute crushing weight of nothingness pressing down on him. Suffocating him.

Then it was over. Sans's hand, still holding firmly onto his own, was the only solid anchor he could find. He reached and gripped onto it with his other hand as well, body shaking as his legs buckled. He might have fallen if not for Sans' steadying grip.

"Wh-what th'fuck was that?" He tried to sound demanding, but his voice was high and shaky. He felt like he'd just been shattered and he was just learning how to be a whole fucking monster again.

xxx

Pulling the other close arms around him, “Shortcut, crossing through time n space we’re on the first floor stairwell.” He felt a swell of guilt for not warning the other better. “Do yea need another moment for everything to catch up?” Kissing the other cheek he smiled against him. “We’ll walk the rest of the way to grillbz.”

xxx  
It took a second for him to steady his legs underneath him enough to stop leaning so heavily on the other, but he managed. He took a breath to steady his voice as well before he spoke.

"N-nah, I'm good, I-... Fuck, give a guy a little warnin huh?" He tried to laugh it off, but the faint tremors still running through his body made the jest a little weak. he pushed a little away from Sans' embrace, not wanting to come off as clingy or needy. He kept his hands on him though, not willing to give up that anchor to reality. He'd never been where they were right now. He had no idea where anything was. He needed Sans to guide him...

"So... How're we doin this? D-do i hold onta yer sleeve or keep a hand on yer shoulder? Do... Do ya want me ta hold yer hand or some shit?" He wasn't sure exactly how public Sans wanted to be with things. He'd said he wanted to show Red off, but surely he'd been joking. Red was nothing special, just some broken pile of cracked bones and mental issues. It would make sense if Sans wanted to maintain an image of being just friends. That would be fine.

xxx

Taking the other's hand he chuckled lightly. “Tonight I’m showin yea off, hands or bridal style. You’re choice Princess.” Pulling the other's hand up and close to his face he gave it a little kiss already knowing which one the other would prefer. “If yea want me to explain where we’re goin just ask.”

Pulling Red along by the hand he exited the stairwell and after a moment he made sure he was walking next to him and not behind him at all. Sans wanted Red to feel like his equal like he wanted him there with him for the world to see. They walked in silence for a moment before sans pulled him closer his arms going around the others waist and grasping onto his jacket he wore making them a closer showing him that he wanted to world to know they were together even if it wasn’t official.

xxx

 

"Pick me up n' yer fuckin dust." He growled to that first comment, though he couldn't help blushing when Sans kissed his hand, dulling the edge of his threat. Whatever. Not like Sans would have taken it seriously anyway. He grumbled a little as he was led out of wherever they were. He could feel fresh air hit his face as they left the building they were in.

He tried to linger back a little for a moment, hoping to just follow Sans so that he didn't feel like he was constantly about to run into something, but the other skeleton wasn't having any of that. So they walked side by side. Slowly, Red inched his way closer to Sans, feeling lie he was adrift in a sea of black. He had no idea where the fuck he was or where he was going or even where he was stepping! He missed the apartment already. It was like going blind all over again...

His breathing had picked up a bit, his soul thrumming hard in his chest with anxiety, but then there was an arm around his waist. It anchored him, made him feel protected and stable. He felt himself calm down. He wasn't alone out here. He lifted a hand to place it over Sans' on his waist, not holding it there, but giving an appreciative little squeeze.

"So, where are we right now anyway? Wouldn't mind some kinda by play here, since I'm sorta runnin blind." He smiled at his own joke, trying to force his own mood to lighten the fuck up.

xxx

Pulling Red as close to him as he could without making it awkward to walk he chuckled at the other joke, “Currently walking down the side alley by the apartment complex, Then we will be making a left once we get to the side walk and walk straight for a few mins before we cross a street and into Grillbs place. It’s on the corner not far as I said and why I go there most often.” There was a bit more explain as they walked once they were in front of the door for Grillby’s he pushed it open ushering Red in there was a normal sound of crowds talking. Sans walked them up to the bar where he smiled at Grillbs, “Hey hot stuff this is my Date Red.”

The flame monster looked over the other a little astonished that Sans had a date, “Welcome, I don’t think I have seen you around before? My name is Grillby I hope you enjoy your time here and that Sans isn’t giving you too much trouble.” Sans faked being hurt, “I’m hurt Grillbs, me? Give anyone a bad time?” He then looked over at Red, “You want to sit here at the bar or go find a booth?” Sans fingers started to trace the others hip as he waited for his answer.

xxx  
Red listened intently to the running description. With every word he felt a little more at ease. He knew this place. Heck, he knew this whole part of the city, but now he was able to place himself within his mental map. In his head he was able to see the sidewalk they were walking on, cracked and uneven, but still perfectly serviceable. He could see the road they were walking next to, run down with faded paint and the occasional pothole. They didn't get a whole lot of traffic here, but he could hear the few cars that dared to travel through such a back alley neighborhood. He could even see the building they'd just left, fairly tall for the area and marked with a bit of graffiti down the alleyway. It was still pretty ratty, but not bad considering how the rest of this area looked.

As his mental picture came together, his anxiety gradually dwindled. This was still in what most people would call 'the slums' of the city, but it was probably one of the better parts of it. They were only on the edges of the ghetto. Red mentally chuckled. 

Then they were there, entering into the bar and it was like passing from night to day. The air became thick and warm, heavy with the smell of alcohol, smoke, and greasy food. The patrons were loud, chatty mostly, it seemed, with none of the raucous arguing, crashing, or screaming Red was accustomed to when he went to his own preferred bar. Nah, this place seemed a lot more friendly. Open and inviting almost. 

Red was led to what he assumed to be the bar of the bar, and introduced him to who he guessed was Grillby. He tried not to bristle at the teasing nickname Sans had for the elemental.

"Nah," He responded to Grillby's words, "Sans ain't given me a lick a trouble. Been a skeleton a fun. Heh." He paired a teasing wink with his grin, wishing he could see what expression sans was wearing after that joke. 

"How bout a booth. S'pose ta be a date, right?" Or at least that's where he'd always seen people sit when they were on dates in movies or at Chillby's. He wasn't going to say that out loud, though. It would just show how completely inexperience he was with this sort of thing.

xxx

A light flush at the others pun but a playful grin formed, “Nope the only ones complaining where the neighbors.” He outright chuckled before continuing to speak. “A booth it is then.” Walking the other to a booth he chooses one that was in the back of the bar tucked away almost quite. It was a large circle one that was reserved for parties but he wanted the space for their first date. “It’s a circular table and booth.” After describing the table he made sure Red sat down first before moving and sitting down moving to the middle of the rounded table. “What sounds good?”

xxx  
A short laugh was startled out of him at Sans' retort before they made their way to a booth. Sans described the area, then let Red sit first, allowing him to scooch his way to the center of the curve.

"I dunno. What they got?" He'd probably just get a burger and fries with a bottle of mustard, like they'd had delivered to the apartment before, but he was curious to see if Sans would just list a few things off, or if he would actually read the whole menu to him. 

xxx

An arm wrapped around Red pulling him closer as he started reading off the menu, “Let’s see, we have Burgers, Chicken, Pasta, Steak and Sandwiches…. Oh look there is a prime rib special tonight…” His hand moved and pressed a crossed Reds ribs through his jacket and shirt. “I don’t think they would compare to another set.” He chuckled, “So what will it be? I am paying so whatever you little soul desires.” He leaned in and kissed the others neck as he spoke the images from before in his mind. Sans knew he was a pervert but having a different outlet now was weird but nice he.

xxx

Red shivered at the touch, face flushing just a bit at the casual flirting. And wow... Sans really did start reading the whole damn menu. What a fuckin sweetheart! Seriously, how did Red get so lucky?... That didn't mean he wanted to make out in a booth at a bar though... They were in public for fuck's sake!

Planting both hands against Sans, he pushed, trying to get the other to back off. His face was probably burning bright as a candle.

"What my soul desires is some fuckin space, ya horn dog!" He still couldn't help the smile, however, at the knowledge that Sans wanted to do these things with him and was not ashamed to let others know that he wanted to do these things with him. "Just get me what I usually order back at yer place."

A twinge went through him at the thought of using up even more of Sans' obviously lacking funds. He'd pay him back. He wasn't sure how, but he would.

xxx

A playful chuckle passed his teeth as he got shoved, “Alright, alright ill save it for our bedroom. I’ll be right back Red.” With that he scouted out of his seat and went to order there food. Walking up to the bar he sat in his normal seat waiting for Grillby to walk by. “Heya Grillbs two of the normal neither of us want to change it up.”

Grillby leaned against the counter for a moment. “Hey Sans you sure you want to mess with him? I’ve heard some rumors about him from the other they recognize him and say you shouldn’t mess with him.” Sans felt almost betrayed by his bartender friend but shrugged it off. “Red is perfectly fine wouldn’t harm a fly. Anyway I’ve taken quite a liking to him…” He looked back over in the direction of where Red was sitting he was a distance away and looked adorable to him. “I really do like him Grillby and you know that takes a lot to do.” The flame demon chuckled at Sans, “If you say so, I’ll bring your orders over when they’re ready.” Sans nodded before walking back over to the booth.

Sliding back into it he sat close to Red once more, “Sorry for the wait.” His arm went back around Red pulling him against himself. “I know our date just started but I wouldn’t mind taking you other places to show you off as well.” Sans lightly chuckled his right hand reaching over and running the length of Reds femur through his jeans a happy little humming sound followed.

xxx

 

He almost protested as Sans got up and left the booth. He knew the other would be right back, but somehow he still felt a little abandoned. He was in a restaurant he didn't know, surrounded by monsters he didn't know, and he was completely blind! The darkness felt cold, even in the ambient heat of the bar. He knew he didn't need to be afraid. he knew Sans would be right back... But that didn't stop his soul from thrumming hard in fear. 

What if someone recognized him? Would they tell Sans? Would they start shit? Would they come over here and say something? Do something? He strained his hearing, trying to figure out of he recognized any of the voices he heard, but it was all too jumbled. he couldn't pick out any specific voices. 

When Sans came back and spoke, Red jumped visibly, but then tried to calm himself. It was fine. Sans was back and everything was fine. he hated how dependent he'd become...

He growled at the touch to his leg, though there was no heat to it. "Stars yer handsy. Presumptuous too. Ain't even started this date and ya already think it'll go well enough to continue someplace else. How bout we eat first. Then we can talk about where ya wanna parade me."

xxx

He couldn’t resist but to smile, “Aww and here I thought yea liked me.” Sans had fun teasing the other but he couldn’t continue as Grillby walked up with their order. “Enjoy if you need anything else just give me a holler.” Sans pulled their food over closer to them popping open his ketchup bottle and taking a large drink of it. “That’s the stuff!” Moving just a bit away so they could both have elbow room as they ate, sans covered his in ketchup like he normally would adding a pile to dunk his already soaked burger at this point there was more ketchup than burger. The meal went by smoothly just like at home the small talk was relaxing to Sans and he always enjoyed the others company.

It wasn’t until the last of their fries that Sans turned a bit in his seat to better look at Red, “Question, have you enjoyed our date?” Sans thought it went well he really had nothing to compare it to but he had fully enjoyed himself and being able to be in public with Red felt right to him at least but wanted to know what the other thought.

xxx  
All in all, the date wasn't so bad. Not unlike being at the apartment, actually, except there was the sound of other people in the background instead of the tv... Ok, so that might not have been so great, but having Sans there took a lot of the discomfort away. Red knew this was a place Sans knew well and came to often. He knew the people here. They probably wouldn't do anything to Red while Sans was there, and that was at least a little comforting.

It took a bit, but eventually their light hearted teasing and occasional jokes managed to drown out the last bits of his anxiety. He may not entirely like being out and about, but with Sans here, he actually was kind of having a good time.

"Heh. Yeah. I guess I kinda have." He smiled a little bashfully down towards the table.

xxx

Sans was happy that the other was having a good time and watching him be embarrassed and looking at the table was priceless, taking the others hand in his own he pulled it up and kissed it before leaning in close so only Red could hear him. “Red, would you like to go out with me? Be an official couple?” Pulling away he leaned against the table to make sure he could see the others facial reaction to his question.

xxx

Red’s face lit up with a soft blush, his sockets going wide. They’d only known eachother for about a week. This was their first date. And Sans wanted… To be official? So then… Red hadn’t fucked up? A grin spread across his face, happiness bubbling up in his soul and covering him like an unfamiliar but warm blanket.

“Uh, y-yeah. I mean… I-if ya want? Heh. Fuck knows why ya’d wanna, but…” He shifted a little awkwardly in his seat, a hand coming up to scratch at the scar over his eye, but the smile never left.

xxx

Watching his expression made his soul thum wanting to always see this happy expression on the others face. Throwing some cash on the table he pushed Red over in the booth but he used that momentum to take a short cut making them fall a little way onto the couch before even letting Red catch up Sans was already attacking the others neck a low growl rumbling from his chest, tongue wrapping around a vertebra, hand going up into the others shirt to play with the others lower ribs before his hand went inside tracing the sensitive inside, his mouth wrapping around the area he was licking to suck hard. Hearing that the other had agreed to be with made Sans want this monster he still wouldn’t go for sex just yet but he knew he wanted to hear the others make his happy noises.

Pulling away his face flushed and he was breathing heavy, “I am not sorry that I didn’t warn you but I am sorry for….. no I’m not sorry for attacking you either.” A deep chuckle left him as he lay lazily on top of the other going back to giving the other little kisses along his jaw bone. “I seem unable to control myself around you, you bring out a very primal side in me that I didn’t even know I could have.” He thought these things lots of times but never thought he would do such things with another and being able to was wonderful.

xxx  
The world shifted and that crushing nothingness pressed in on him, letting him know he'd just been pushed through one of Sans' shortcuts. That alone would have justified the sudden painful thump his soul gave, but then there were hand on him and a tongue at his neck, pulling a ragged gasp from him as his spine arched, pressing into that touch on his ribs.

"S-sans! Wha- Ahh!" It was sudden and it was too fast. His bones rattled as he tried to find some sort of stability, his hands scrabbling at the boney shoulders above him.

When Sans pulled back, they were both breathing hard. His words made him growl. With quick, searching movement, he found Sans' skull then smacked him upside the head.

"Fuckin asshole! Told'ja ta warn me b'fore ya did that shit!" He tried to come off as angry, but that was really the least intense thing he was feeling at the moment. He didn't want to admit Sans had just scared him. Didn't want to admit that for half a second he'd felt powerless and vulnerable in the bad way. Fuck but this blindness thing was pissing him off... If only he could see Sans' face... Have that small thing to hold onto when he was startled like this so that his mind didn't fall to the bad places because of the touch alone... He WASN'T afraid of Sans goddamit! So why did his sudden aggressive touches have him shaking like this?


	10. Chapter 10

Repositioning them both Sans sat Red in his lap, arms wrapped around holding him close, a hand rubbing the others back. “No need to shake, I’m sorry.” Guilt was building he didn’t think his action through, the over whelming sense of joy with the other agreeing to be his boyfriend. “I’ll try an work on being more verbal with yea.”

xxx

He could hear the honest guilt in Sans' voice, such a contrast from the over enthusiastic joy of a moment ago. It immediately made Red feel like shit. He sighed, deflating into the other's hold, his face falling to rest on Sans' shoulder.

"Nah. Yer... y-yer fine, I just... Are ya sure ya really want this with me? I'm kinda fucked up... I mean, y'were just happy, right? N' I fucked that up... Sorry... Ya deserve better n some fucked up blind cripple with mental baggage..." It wasn't really something he wanted to say, but it felt like something he needed to say. he as sure, if they went forward with this, then this wouldn't be the last time he freaked out about something that really shouldn't freak him out. Normal people were supposed to like it when their... boyfriend... Got all excited over them, right? Normal people didn't panic when they were pushed down or start shaking because they forgot who was on top of them. Normal people didn't get angry over something so stupid. A normal fucking person would be happy right now...

xxx

A hand traveled up and cupped Reds face turning it enough for Sans to place a sweet and gentle kiss on their other. “I am still overjoyed with this situation, I am just worried and it’s perfectly fine for someone to worry about someone they care for. I like you and all you’re, quote, some fucked up blind cripple with mental baggage, end quote.” Sans chuckled lightly.

“My feelings for you have developed because I like you, you have an amazing punsonality. I find you breathtaking. No one is perfect but I see perfection in you.” Arms wrapped tighter around so the other could feel how happy his soul danced in his chest his magic glowing brightly for him to feel the warmth and how much he cared for Red. “I will do anything to make you always wear that smile on your face.”

xxx   
And now he was shaking for a completely different reason. Tears gathered in his eyes, but he blinked them away before they could fall. He hid his face against Sans' shoulder again, not wanting to show whatever face he was making, because it was bound to be stupid and sappy and probably wet and gross.

"Sh-shut up! H-how can ya say that kinda shit and not be embarrassed? Ya fuckin weirdo..." His voice shook with happiness, sounding thick to him with the tears that still tried to fall. How anyone could feel those things about him, he would never know. He wasn't even sure he could trust that Sans was telling the truth, but the guy hadn't lied to him so far.

 

xxx

Happily nuzzling into the other, “Hiding the breathtaking smile is very cruel, I wish to see you happy.” Sighing he reached over and grabbed the remote turning the tv on more for background sound then anything. Once returning the remote his hand pulled the others face back into his view placing another kiss to the others teeth, there was more want felt in this one then the last one but it was a dull want that could easily be stopped.

xxx  
Red allowed sans to pull his face back where he could see it, but immediately reached up to wipe away the tears that had gathered and started to spill over. He heard the tv click on and the noise of it let him know where he was. He'd actually been a little worried that they were someplace else that he couldn't recognize now, since they'd gone through a shortcut and all... That was really disorienting... A bit of stress fell away at the realization that they were in the apartment again.

Sans' teeth bumped against his and he sighed into the kiss, his eye sockets falling closed. The kiss wasn't exactly a peck, but it wasn't demanding either. He could feel himself practically melting under the other’s affection.

xxx

Sans pulled on Reds hips before assisting him in moving so the other was straddling him, deepening the kiss, arms running up the underside of his shirt playing with his spine. Once again there was no demand or even a request he was just enjoying making out with Red like they often did on the couch, this time though at least to Sans, it felt more intimate than the other times, chalking it up to them being official now and he felt like this was real.

His tongue traveled out requesting to enter, the other giving no fight and gladly opening for him to explore, their tongue dancing around one another fully enjoying the taste of cinnamon that he was growing fonder of. He was panting when he pulled back to take a moment to come down from the high he always got from being able to kiss Red a happy content sigh escaped as he continued trailing his fingers over the others spine.

xxx  
The kiss was languid, warm. The touch on his bones was, not exactly arousing, but close. It was more comfortable and calming. The touch made him shiver with want, but didn't spark any desperation. Relaxing fully, Red reached to loop his arms over Sans' shoulders, holding him close. Before he'd met Sans, Red hadn't known he could be kissed like this. Touched like this. With the simple desire to be close without the frantic rush of tumbling towards sex. It made his soul twist in a way that wasn't exactly unpleasant.

He smiled into the kiss a soft noise sounding in his throat. His grin only stretched wider when they broke apart and he heard Sans panting. His own breaths were coming as quick little puffs of air. He moved a hand to affectionately run over Sans' jaw and cheek, expression soft with the lazy sort of love he had for this monster. "Thought ya wanted to go someplace else after Grillby's." He chuckled softly. "Though if ya just wanna stay here n' make out, I ain't complainin."

xxx

Chuckling between breaths he pulled the other into a short kiss before speaking, “I was talkin about a second date and where I should take yea.” His mouth connecting with the others neck lightly nibbling as he spoke his next words, “I will gladly take yea anywhere yea like.” Sans hands played with Reds ilium’s rubbing them at the same time in a slow teasing manner.

xxx  
Red hummed in pleasure at the gentle caress, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the other's. "Another date c'n be fer later. Let's stay here. I like being right here." Then he leaned in for another slow kiss, pressing forward until their ribs were flush, the bones clicking against each other as they moved.

xxx

Humming happily into the kiss he continued to run his fingers across the others ilium’s. Once sans pulled away he had lost track of the time but he didn’t mind it was his night off. Wrapping his arms around the other he nuzzled against him. “I agree, this is nice,” His mind started to wander as he thought of the days ahead with his brother coming to visit. Wondering if Pap will like Red and how he was going to get his daily amount of kisses from Red knowing the other probably wouldn’t want to be kissed in front of his brother. “Hey Red, yea think you’re gonna be able to handle a hormonal pregnant skeleton?”

xxx  
The question came almost out of nowhere. He huffed out a soft breath of a laugh, trying to switch mental tracks to keep up with the conversation. To be honest, he was kind of enjoying the last conversation more, the one with no words where their tongues could do the talking, but he supposed this was something that should probably be discussed. 

"Heh. tha's right. Yer bro is knocked up, ain't he. Shit, I dunno. Never dealt with a pregnant skeleton before. How bout ya tell me what he's like?" It would be good to be prepared, mentally at least. Like hell he was going to talk about Sans' brother while he was making out with the guy, though, so he eased away from the other until he was sitting on the couch and not on a lap.

xxx

Happy yet sad that there was no longer a Red on his lap he knew that he shouldn’t put himself in such a situation no matter how tempting it looks, shaking his head to clear the thoughts trying to creep back in. “My lil bro is a happy go lucky bundle of optimism, he sees the good in everyone and thinks everyone deserve another chance to prove themselves. He got the height I got the charming punsinality, bro is sweet and loves everything that is cute in the world. He is a softy, I haven’t seen him much since I moved out then he moved in with his now husband and with the child on the way, I’m not needed much so I don’t know how this has affected him but on the phone he said he has been emotional and clingy so I have no idea what’s going to happen when he arrives.”

Pulling Red back over so he was at least leaning against his chest, he wouldn’t admit it out loud but he has gotten very attached and much rather spend his time with Red against him then just watching Red sit there. His hands ran across the other side of ribs under his shirt, one thing he would admit if asked is that, yes, he very much enjoyed touching Red any chance he got.

xxx

Red listened intently, taking in everything that was said. Sounded like Sans' brother was a real sweetheart. Like, sugary sweet. Red wondered if the guy could actually give people cavities. And that sort of guy was coming here? To this part of town? Red would have to make sure they didn't leave the damn apartment at all. It was bad enough having a guy like Sans in this shit hole, but someone like who Sans was describing? Yeah, no, Red wasn't gonna let anything happen to someone like that.

He was just starting to frown in concern when Sans grabbed him and pulled him close, startling a little yelp from him. He started to push away before he reminded himself it was Sans and he had nothing to worry about. He huffed out a little laugh and adjusted his position so that he was more comfortable. The hand on his ribs made him shiver.

"He ain't the only one feelin clingy, I see. Sure you ain't knocked up too? We just started datin, man! Who's the baby daddy you been cheatin on me with? I gotta go punch the guy." He chuckled, teasing the other.

xxx

Chuckling a huge grin took up his face, “Well if my knowledge is correct, which it normally is. From recent activities it would be you who would carry a child, you and your cute little tasty puss.” You could hear the teasing just dripping from his words.

xxx

Red's face lit up and he shoved with both hands against Sans. "Shut up!"

Sure, the comment embarrassed him, it wasn't his fault his magic instinctively took a submissive form! But his mood wasn't altered. Sans was just teasing him back, and the playful atmosphere was doing nice things to his soul. “Just see if I let ya taste it again, ya prick!” He laughed.

xxx

More chuckles followed as he was pushed away. "Here I thought I did a good job seein how the neighbors even got involved cause of your tasty sounds you made." Sans then pushed lightly on the other, pushing him over against the couch hovering over Red. "If you don't wish for me to do such thing then I won't, I at least hope I can still get kisses from my new boyfriend."

xxx

 

Red yelped as he was pushed over, face glowing even more brightly at Sans' words. He reached to cover his face, hiding in his embarrassment when he recalled that the neighbors really did get involved. "Ah jeez. Yer bein im-pussy-ble." He chuckled, then reached up to place a hand on either side of Sans' face. "Come'ere ya asshole." Then he pulled him down for a sweet, chaste kiss against his grinning teeth.

xxx

In midst of the kiss Sans grabbed the others left leg pulling it so he was in between Reds legs, his hips grinding softly and reading the other. "I am being im-pussy-ble aren't I? But I think I might be more of a dick." For emphasis he had formed his member so now it was rubbing between them and he quickly deduced that his plan just backfired on him as a shiver ran through him from the sensation this brought and a small groan he tried to hold back.

xxx

Red gasped, a shiver running through him at the feeling of Sans rubbing up on him, between his legs with his magic formed. He probably should have laughed at the joke. Maybe he could have gone back to kissing Sans and kept the mood light... But out of nowhere there was a dick between his legs and he wasn't really in the mood for it, but instinct was telling him to lay back and take it anyway. That what he wanted didn't matter. Before he knew it he was starting to tremble, his mind screaming at him that he didn't want this but that he had no choice. His breathing picked up in his panic, face going pale as his thoughts chased each other around in his head nonsensically.

xxx

Feeling Red shake and seeing him go pale he quickly got rid of his magic and moved off of Red, only a leg touching the other as he gave him his space. “Fuck, shit. I’m sorry, it was just a joke. I didn’t mean to make you feel so uncomfortable…. I…. I’m sorry.” Sans felt like he was the scum of the earth, this was not the way a new relationship should start out with scaring your new boyfriend. Running his hands over his face he was at a loss of what to do.

xxx  
Then the weight over top of him was gone. The dick pressing between his legs was gone. Sans was freaking out and Red felt like the worst kind of person. In the face of someone he cared about sounding like... That... Red was able to push his panic down. He sat up quickly, reaching for the other skeleton to wrap his arms around him.

"No, no! Fuck! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean ta... S'fine, really. Don't worry bout it." He ran a hand over the back of Sans' skull, hoping to ease away that sound from his voice. He hadn't done anything wrong…

xxx

Wrapping his arms around the other he pressed his face into the others shoulder. “I made you feel uncomfortable, you went so white, and that’s saying something. I went too far for that joke, I won’t do that again I promise.” Pulling away he looked at the other and still feeling his soul churn with the expression the other had worn while being under him. “Please, don’t be afraid to say somthin when you are uncomfortable.”

xxx

Red sighed, his soul still thrumming painfully in his chest, the panic from his scare and the guilt from making Sans sound like that both churning in his chest like something living. "It ain't yer fault. Ya didn't do anythin bad. I just... I was bein stupid." He forced himself to smile for Sans, moving a hand to caress his cheek and leaning in to give him a short kiss. "Don't feel bad about it, ok? M'sorry. I uh... I-i'll try ta be sure ta tell ya when... Well... When I'm freakin out.." He chuckled a little self deprecatingly.

xxx

Kissing back he sighed and nodded before rubbing his face against the others hand. “I’m still sorry.” Turning he kissed the others hand. “How bout we cuddle and listen to whatever been playing on the t.v.?” He wasn’t going to try anything else and relaxing after that turn of events sounded nice.

xxx  
His smile became less forced at that. "Yeah. Sounds good." It felt a little like he'd been forgiven. That wasn't a feeling he got often, if ever. It eased the tension from his bones as the two of them shifted, Sans leaning back and Red leaning happily against his chest. Almost mindlessly, he ran his fingers over Sans' side,the ribs giving a dull click under the fabric as his fingers ran over them. In this moment, he felt his soul swelling with affection. Dark sockets fell shut as he listened to the tv, yet another comedy show playing. It was like his little panic attack never happened.

xxx

Things fell back into a comfortable setting, laughs were had condiments to be shared and everything seemed to be at peace. The evening turned to night then proceeded into the early mornings. Eyes were getting heavy at this point and he swore if he laughed anymore he would pop a rib out, yawning he looked down at Red. “Hey sweetheart, want to retire for the rest of the night? My bro will be here in a few short hours knowing him. We should rest while we can.” He chuckled but his exhaustion cut it short as he started to rub an eye socket.

xxx  
Red had actually managed to fall asleep a short time ago. When Sans' spoke, it prompted a small grumble from him as he turned his face further against the other skeleton's chest.

xxx

He chuckled softly before lifting red up into his arms bridle style and carrying him into the room, gently plopping him down he took of there shows and plopped down next to him. Pulling him close he snuggled around the other one, if others saw they would assume Sans was trying to protect him while he slept. It didn’t take long before Sans fell asleep with Red in his arms.

Handful of hours later….

The door to Sans room bust open a very pregnant Papyrus standing there with his hands on his hips. “SANS! I HAVE TRIED TO CALL YOU 20 TIMES!!!” Sans woke quickly with the sound of his brother booming voice. He sat up rubbing his sockets and letting out a loud yawn. “Sorry bro, musta left my phone in the living room.” 

xxx  
The door slammed open and a loud voice, resembling his brother's far too closely, yelled into the room, startling Red out of his dreamless sleep. he screamed and jerked hard enough to find himself falling out of the bed, taking half of the blankets with him.

"S-sorry, Boss! M'up! I'm up!" He fought with the blanket that was tangled around him and almost didn't register that he couldn't see until he was half crawling back up onto the bed. 

These weren't his blankets. Hell, he didn't HAVE blankets! And there was no growl in that voice. It wasn't his brother. Shit... Sans was gonna laugh at him...

"Uhh... S-sorry."

He blushed lightly and started moving far less frantically, but when his sockets cleared the bed as he tried to climb back up, he was... Able to see something. His whole body froze in place, dark sockets locked onto the vibrant orange light that had to be on the other side of the room. The rest of the world was still dark, but... What was going on?...

xxx

Sans looked over at Red worry on his face, “You okay?” Papyrus came walking over to the bed, “OH! IS THIS YOUR FRIEND? BROTHER HOW RUDE OF YOU! HE JUST FELL AND YOU’RE JUST ASKING IF HE IS OKAY! THIS WILL SIMPLE JUST NOT DO! I KNOW I WILL GO MAKE US SOME TEA!!” Before Sans could even get a word into his brother he watched as he left the room to make tea. Turning to Red he sighed before flopping back against the bed. “Sorry about that he has a lot of energy, you’re okay right?” There was a hint of worry in his voice.

xxx

He hardly heard any words at all, his entire world having only attention for that beautifully visible orange glow. It was roundish and translucent, a more opaque form floating within it. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. More so for the fact that he was actually SEEING it. A small distressed noise left him without his permission as that glow seemed to walk away and left him in darkness.

Then Sans' words finally filtered in. 

"H-huh?" He turned towards the other's voice, seeing only black with his wide, dark sockets. "uh... Y-yeah.. I'm..." He turned slowly back to the doorway that Papyrus had to have left through. Papyrus and that glow. Papyrus was responsible for that glow.

"S-so that's yer bro, huh?..." He was still trying to process what had just happened. Sans had said Papyrus was pregnant, right? Was... That what the glow was? The baby? Had he just seen Papyrus' unborn baby?...

xxx

Concern lined his face at the others reaction, “Did yea just see a ghost?” A hand gently sat on his shoulder. “Yea that’s my lil bro, he is apparently making you tea.”

xxx

"Heh, uh, not a ghost but... I-I think I just saw yer niece or nephew?..." He just sort of trailed off, still not quite believing, his sockets still trained on the spot where that glow had disappeared as if waiting for it to come back.

xxx

Sans jaw dropped before he looked at Red then at the door and back again, “Wait…. You saw?” This was a lot to take in that he saw something. “Like how? What did yea see?”

xxx  
It was finally sinking in. Having Sans respond to him and say the words 'you saw' helped it to sink in. Just the memory of that beautiful orange glow helped it to sink in. Slowly, his teeth stretched into the widest smile he'd ever sported.

"I-i saw... I saw the baby. Sans! Sans I saw the baby! It was orange and glowing and fucking beautiful and I saw it!" He laughed in pure joy, bouncing a little in his place on the bed on his knees. "I wanna see it again!"

He scrambled to get off the bed so he could head towards the door, flailing a little when the blanket caught him and hastily kicking it away even as he tried to crawl. Predictably, he ended up on the floor again. he let out a short 'oof' before he was hastily trying to get to his feet again, smile never wavering. He SAW something!

xxx

Sans chuckled before getting up and helping untie Red before helping him up, “Pap is gonna be here you will have all the time to look at the pregnant belly. If you ask you could probably even touch the belly.” Getting out into the living room Pap was still in the kitchen making the tea. “Hey Bro, can Red take a closer look at your belly?” Pap turned to look and with a smile he nodded, “WHY OF COURSE! THE BABY WOULD LOVE THAT! ANY FRIEND OF YOURS IS MORE THAN WELCOME!” With that Papyrus lifted up the front of his shirt so the other could get a better look.  
xxx

Red was practically trembling as they made their way to the kitchen where papyrus with clanking around. The moment they rounded the corner and that glow came into view he felt steady again, the shaking fading away. He'd almost thought he'd imagined it, but no. There it was. Glowing and orange. Bright as the sun in the darkness of his world. He wasn't even sure how it was possible, but he could see the baby.

"They're gorgeous, Papyrus." There might have been tears in his sockets. He didn't notice, nor would he care if he did.

xxx

Paps blushed, his hormones getting the better of his he speed walked the short distance to wrap Red into a hug. “OH THANK YOU! MY HUSBAND AND I CAN’T WAIT TO MEET THEM!” He then pulled away grabbing the others hand and placing it on his belly for him to feel the unborn move under it. “THEY ARE HAPPY AS WELL! THEY NORMALLY DON’T MOVE THIS MUCH UNLESS THERE FATHER IS AROUND!” Pap giggled before turning away because the kettle on the stove went off. “OH THE WATER IS READY!”

Sans chuckled at his own brother’s reaction, “I didn’t know I had a kettle?” Pap looked over while pouring water into the cups. “NO DEAR BROTHER I BROUGHT THIS WITH ME! YOUR APARTMENT IS VERY UNDER SUPPLIED! I BROUGHT EVERYTHING I NEED AND THEN MY DEAR SWEET HUSBAND PACKED EXTRA TO MAKE SURE THERE WAS PLENTY FOR MY SHORT VISIT. HE SEEMED QUITE ON EDGE, NO PUN INTEDED, ABOUT MY VISIT WHILE HE WAS AWAY. I AM UNSURE WHY THOUGH IT IS NOT LIKE I HAVEN’T VISITED BEFORE! NOW COME BOTH OF YOU LET US SIT AT THE TABLE AND ENJOY OUR TEA!” Papyrus put the cups on a tray before walking them all over to the table. After noticing that his brother only had 2 chairs he huffed and turn to them. “HOW ARE WE ALL SUPPOSED TO SIT AND DRINK WITH ONLY 2 CHAIRS?”

Sans rolled his eye lights and then got a playful grin and pulled Red into his arms, “No worries, Red can use my lap as his chair.” Sans then grabbed Reds hand kissing the back of it, Papyrus squealed before running up and hugged them both. “OH BROTHER!!! YOU FINALLY FOUND A MATE?! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!” This caught Sans off guard, did his brother think that they already would have slept together and mated? His brother was to innocent and pure for this world and it made his face burn as he was left speechless.

xxx  
Papyrus hugged him, and though he couldn't stand having those long arms, so similar to his brother's, wrapped around him, he couldn't find it in him to complain. The baby was right there in his face, pressed up against it in fact, and at this range he could even see the tiny, growing soul floating around inside the glowing orange orb of magic in front of him. He could also almost see Papyrus' ribs and spine. That was a little embarrassing actually... Before he could so much as begin to get uncomfortable, Papyrus was away again, setting up the tea.

Red's limited sight stayed focussed on the glow as the evidently much taller skeleton moved around. When he mentioned not having enough chairs, Red was ready to ofer to sit on the floor, as he usually was expected to when Boss had guests, but again he was stopped before he could even open his mouth. This time by Sans.

"I-I ain't gonna-" He blushed and sputtered but wasn't able to finish what he was saying before Papyrus was wrapping them both up in a hug.

"Wh-wha- Mate? I-I'm not-..W-we ain't... We just went on our first date yesterday!" He was flustered and stammering and blushing fit to light up the room if Papyrus' belly wasn't already chasing away every shadow in existence. He really didn't think Sans would appreciate the insinuation, considering how hesitant the guy had been to actually go that far with him. Red was pretty sure he loved Sans by this point, but it was obvious that Sans didn't love him.... Yet, he tried to tack on, but the thought was having trouble forming.


	11. Chapter 11

Papyrus giggled at how cute both their reactions were, “WELL THEN YOU SHOULD FEEL VERY HONORED RED, MY BROTHER HAS NEVER ONCE DATED ANYONE! I THINK THE ONLY OTHER PERSON HE HAS EVEN KISSED WAS MYSELF I HAVE NEVER SEEN HIM EVEN LOOK AT ANYONE!” He went and sat down as he talked having the weight made him get tired fast. “IT WILL ONLY BE A MATTER OF TIME NOW!” He grabbed his cup and started sipping on it.

If Sans face could get any brighter it just did, “Bro, I love you but we just started dating and there is no need to go spilling my life story there.” He kept holding Reds hand as he walked the short distance to the table sitting down before pulling Red into his lap and hiding his face against the others back wishing to hide his embarrassment he felt he was sure the other could feel the burn of his blush against his back.

xxx

He tried not to let it show how Papyrus' words affected him. Sans had kissed his own brother? Never even looked at anyone else? Some pieces fell into place in his mind. Sans had said before that he'd been in love with someone who didn't love him back. Red had just realised that maybe he had been loved back, just not in the same way. He suddenly felt very, very awkward just being there with the two brothers.

He wasn't going to judge Sans for loving his brother like that, of course. How long had Red wished his own brother felt even the smallest amount of love for him? How long had he wished he could love his brother in that more intimate way so that their time together didn't make him feel so disgusting? Why would he judge anyone for holding feelings he'd longed to have himself?

And now that he was pretty sure he was in love with Sans, he meets the previous holder of his affections. Papyrus was everything Sans had said he'd be. Bright and kind and pure... How could Sans even bear to look at Red and not want to shove him out onto the street?

Sans pulled him into his lap at the table, and Red could only passively go along. That was two bomb shells dropped on him this morning now. One that made him feel like singing (not that he ever would, his voice was terrible) and one that made him feel broken and small. He wasn't sure how to deal with the conflicting emotions. Maybe it would be best to change the topic of conversation. he didn't like this one.

"Uh, heh. Yeah. I'm feelin pretty damn lucky." He forced a smile and reached to feel around the table for the cup of tea he'd heard Papyrus set down. "So what kinda tea did'ja bring? Can't say I've ever been much of a tea sorta guy, but i'll try anythin once."

xxx

“TODAY I HAVE BEEN IN THE MOOD FOR SOMETHING SWEET YET SPICY! THIS IS A MIX OF ORANGE AND CINNAMON! THE COMBINATION IS VERY GOOD THE BABY JUST LOVES IT!” Pap ran a hand over his swollen abdomen making a happy little cooing sound before taking another sip. “IF IT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU FANCY THEN I WILL GLADLY MAKE YOU SOMETHING ELSE!”

Sans looked at the cups before assisting Red find one placing it in his hands before grabbing his own to take a sip, he normally wouldn’t but it was a double edge sword for him. His brother always smelled of oranges and Red tasted of cinnamon what could be better than his two loves together, he started taking a sip when he started to cough a bit as he realized what he just thought about Red. “OH MY BROTHER IS IT TOO MUCH FOR YOU?” Sans chuckled in between coughs as he set his cup down. “Nah, I’m fine…. Just lost in thought,” Pap rolled his eye lights. “WELL DON’T GET DISTRACTED YOUR BOYFRIEND DOESN’T WISH TO HAVE TEA ALL OVER HIM!” Sans chuckled again, “I get him wet in other ways.” He had a feeling he was going to get slapped or pushed for his works but he couldn’t resist his brother just groaned.

xxx

Red startled and leaned away from Sans when the other choked on his tea, not wanting to have any of it spilled on him. He'd had enough burns in his life, thankyouverymuch. Then there was that comment. His face lighting up he elbowed Sans in the ribs, turning in his lap enough to scowl at the other skeleton. "Hey! Don't say shit like that! There's a fuckin baby in the room, Asshole!"

xxx  
Sans chuckled harder with Reds comment, “I bet the baby hears so much worse.” With that edge huffed, “I HAVE YOU KNOW BROTHER EDGE HAS BEEN VERY DEPRIVED BECAUSE I DON’T WANT OUR PRECIOUS BABY TO HEAR SUCH VILE THINGS! I HOPE YOU WILL RESPECT MY WISHES DEAR BROTHER!” Letting a few more chuckles, “Yea, yea little bro, anything you want. You know I can’t say no to yea never have.” Paps crossed his arms, “WHICH YOU DON’T NEED TO ANYMORE, YOU HAVE SPOILED ME ENOUGH AND NOW THAT I AM MARRIED MY HUSBAND DOES A GREAT JOB AND SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE HE OVER DOES IT. FOR EXAMPLE JUST THE OTHER DAY I WENT SHOPPING CAME HOME AND OUR HOUSE WAS FILLED WITH FLOWER AND STUFFED ANIMALS! WE DON’T KNOW IF IT IS A BOY OR GIRL BUT HE HAS ROOMS ALREADY SET UP AND FILLED TO THE BRIM READY. I LOVE HIM BUT HE GOES WAY OVERBOARD ON HIS SPENDING.” Sans hummed, “Well you deserve everything he is giving to you Paps.” He then change the subject towards red, “Hey Red, what do you think of the tea?”

xxx  
Red had already cringed at his own words and had readied an apology for his swearing, but it seemed Papyrus had just swept the moment under a metaphorical rug. That didn't stop Red from ducking his head and resolving to try to monitor his own speech a little more while Papyrus was there. He sipped at his tea to cover his expression when Sans mentioned how he couldn't ever say no to Papyrus. Red had never been able to tell his own brother 'no' either, but he could hear the genuine affection in the other skeleton's voice.

He couldn't help but think he was right, too. That Papyrus did deserve every good thing that came his way, because even though Sans loved him, would do anything for him, it seemed he hadn't taken advantage of that. He'd been a wonderful, loving brother and it showed in the easy back and forth between the two of them. He tried to make himself small and unnoticeable, feeling like an intruder. 

Sans didn't let him stay like that. Pulling him back into the conversation as though he'd never tried to leave it. Red blushed at the attention and turned his head away, trying to hide how the other affected him. "Uh, i-it's good. S'fine." He didn't like it very much, actually. He'd never been a fan of cinnamon. He took another drink anyway.

xxx

Papyrus noticed the others reaction and how such a simple thing made Red flustered, “RED YOU ARE TO PRECIOUSE! YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH MY BROTHER AREN’T YOU!!?” If there was one thing this pregnancy made his was brutally honest even more so then he had already been and he spoke everything he thought. The baby in his belly fluttered inside his glowing abdomen at feeling how happy Papyrus just got at the thought of someone loving his brother and that his brother was going to experience love like papyrus had been feeling.

Sans eyes went wide and his grip on the other tightened he couldn’t fathom why his brother just said that. “B.. bro, we literally just started datin.” You could hear the shock and mixed feeling in his voice, more for the fact that he had just thought such words about Red and he was trying to avoid thinking about such thing right now but here it was again screaming at him to consider his own words. He already knew he had great feeling for Red but did he start loving Red without realizing it? His face hid into the other back again as he closed his eyes to think.

xxx

Red sputtered into his drink, the comment having come just as he was about to take a sip. He quickly sat the cup down and raised a hand to wipe the liquid from his face. In the meantime, Sans spoke up, and Red tried to ignore the way the other's denial stabbed at his soul.

"Y-yeah," He agreed anyway, stone smile plastered back on his face. "Only been out once. Who could develop feelins that fast?" Apparently he could. "Ya can't just feel that sh- stuff in yer bones or anythin, right?" Even if he already felt like he couldn't picture his life without Sans in it anymore. "H-hey, I'm feelin kinda... Bone tired. How bout I leave the two a ya ta ketchup, huh?" He kept his smile in place even as he got himself out of Sans' lap, found the wall, and trailed his fingers along it on his way to the bedroom. He shut the door behind him. Then he went that extra step and shut himself in the bathroom.

The smile finally fell as he slid down the door to sit on the floor. Why had he run away like that? He was just being stupid again! He knew Sans didn't love him the same way Red loved him. He knew! And it was fine. It was fine, right?! Of course it was. His brother hadn't loved him either and Red had gotten through just fine. Sans was already worlds better in the way he treated him. He hadn't yelled at or hurt him even once, and he always backed off when Red felt uncomfortable. This was fine. As long as Sans didn't get tired of stringing him along, then everything would stay fine.

xxx

Sans stared at Red as he walked away, his attention got pulled when his brother spoke. “DEAR BROTHER WHY DID HE USE THE WALL TO FIND HIS WAY? THAT SEEMS RATHER ODD TO ME.” Looking at his brother he gave him a small smile before turning back to stare at the door. “He is blind, I found him in an alley on my way home from work. He was in really bad shape, he didn’t want to go to the hospital and so he has been staying here. Your belly was the first thing he has seen since then.” Papyrus looked confused a mix between how nicely his brother just talked and the fact that he didn’t notice that the other was blind. As he was about to speak again he watched as his brother stood up and walked after Red he sat quietly letting his brother go help his boyfriend.

Sans entered the room shutting the door and noticed that he wasn’t there he walked over to the bathroom and knocked lightly on the door. “Red? Are you okay? You didn’t have to leave. I am sorry if my bro is making you feel uncomfortable at all. Can yea please come out?” He was worried and wanted to make sure everything was fine with Red and wouldn’t leave until he got a visual report on how the other was doing. He could hear the strain in the others voice, one he used often when Pap first started dating Edge and he would leave to go on dates and tell him everything was fine.

xxx

Red jerked when he heard Sans' voice. He hadn't expected the other to come after him. He reached to wipe at the tears that had gathered in his sockets, but hadn't yet fallen, sniffing weakly. "M'fine. Everythin's fine, Prince Charmin." The joke rolled off effortlessly, a defence mechanism he'd long since honed to perfection. Hard to cry when you were laughing, right? Or at least that way you could try to justify the tears...

"M'just gonna take a shower, a'right? Go hang witcher bro." with the person you actually do love. A person far more deserving... He stood and went to turn the water on, hoping that would just make Sans leave so he could put himself back together.

xxx

He sighed, “Red you’re deflecting, first you say you’re tired now a shower. Please can we talk?” He knew something was bothering him for sure now seeing how he easily was jumping from one thing to another. “Please?”

xxx

Red's hand froze on the knob for the water, not turning it on, just... Holding it. His body was stiff and trembling. Talk? What was there to talk about? What could he say that wouldn't sound completely stupid? I know you don't love me but I love you and it hurts? I know you love someone else and they're far more deserving than I could ever be and that hurts? Im nothing but some dark shadow on your life and knowing that fucking hurts? It was stupid! It was childish! If he said even half of what he was thinking he'd be so damn mortified he'd want to crawl under a rock and never come out!

Maybe... Just a little bit of truth... Maybe that would be enough... "I just... Need a minute... Ok? Just... J-just don't worry bout it. You n yer bro didn't do a damn thing wrong... M'just bein stupid again..." he just needed a little time. Just some time so he could gather up all of his hurt and shove it to the back of his mind where he didn't have to think about it. It wasn't anything new to him.

xxx

Sans took a slow breath, “I wish to see that you’re alright. I am worried about you and I truly do care for you. I… What my brother said…. It wasn’t far off from the truth… at least…. at least for me.” He could feel his face burn once more, what was he saying. Did he truly mean such things, his soul raced, this was all so new but if he was honest with himself he cared for Red just like his brother. He wanted them both to be happy to feel like they were the only ones. In this short time his mind was racing with thoughts as he tried to analyze his own feeling for Red.

xxx

Red's soul stuttered. He turned and took several steps back towards the door before he could even think. He stopped at the door, sense trying to find it's way back into his head. He raised a hand pressing against door.

"You... Y-ya don't mean that. I-I know ya don't. Yer... Just tryin'a make me feel better or some shit. Ya don't gotta! It's fine! It's... Y-ya don't gotta... Don't say that kinda shit when I know ya don't mean it!" He was being stupid! He needed to shut up! Stars, he was such a fucking idiot! That didn't stop his voice from shaking or the tears from forming. Didn't stop his soul from hurting. Fuck, he'd just needed a damn minute and this wouldn't have become an issue at all!

xxx

Sans chuckled but more for the fact of how crazy feeling this situation was and how Red made him feel how easily he could get him feeling so many different emotions at once. “I aint lien to yea, I aint sayin this to make you feel better to just feel better, I am sayin this because its how I honestly feel, you make me feel so much at once. Dammit Red, I love you! My life was empty before, I didn’t care I just lived to make my bro happy but now I live because I want to because you make me want to live, because you make me happy.” Sans took a few steps away from the door before walking back. “This is so not how I pictured tellin someone I love them.” He groaned and grumble to himself.

xxx

All at once the pain seemed to fall away, bubbling up into something much lighter. It was tinged with his disbelief and scepticism, but he couldn't just write off the way Sans sounded. Like he honestly didn't want to say what he did, but that he couldn't keep it to himself because it was damn well true.

He threw the door open, all but stumbling out just to run right into Sans with small noise of surprise. oh yeah. he'd been right there on the other side of the door.

He took a step back, hands going up to Sans' face so he could 'see' what expression the other was making. He needed to be sure. "S-say it again?" He tried to demand, but it came out more like a question, a plea.

xxx

Shock when the door came open and the other ran into him and them but then hearing his voice seeing his face, feeling those hands on his own. Everything relaxed and he didn’t realize how much tension he was holding until now. His hands went up to cover the others nuzzling gently into the left one, his tone light and soft now being able to see Red. “I love you Red.” He then kissed the others hand that he was nuzzling.

xxx

Red's sockets widened, his soul trembling. "Can... A-am I... Allowed to say it back?" He didn't know. He'd never done this before. he;d never been loved before. He'd told Boss that he loved him every day since they'd been very small. He'd never once heard it back, though. He couldn't recall a single moment in his life where he'd ever had someone tell him they loved him.

xxx

His soul was racing a small chuckle passed his teeth, his hands moved to cup the others face pulling him in and placing a small soft kiss. “If that is how you truly feel then you can say it as much as you want.” His hands dropped wrapping around the other hugging him close.

xxx  
Red smiled wide, tears falling from his sockets as he returned th kiss, his own arms going around Sans and holding tightly, as though he were afraid he wasn't real. "I love you too." He leaned in for another kiss, this one long and lingering. In that moment, standing outside the bathroom, a pregnant skeleton in the other room, and blinder than a bat, he was happier than he'd ever been in his life.

xxx

Soul fluttering louder hearing Red utter those words, he deepened the kiss, tongue coming out to dance with the others. What felt like an eternity seemed to pass before Sans pulled back huffing, “I love you Red, I wanna stay and do unspeakable acts with you but I do believe neither of us wish to have our guest hear such things.” He chuckles giving Red another small peck, “Shall we head back out?” His tone said they should but it also carried if you still need a moment that is fine.

xxx  
Red huffed out another laugh, hands moving to wipe away his tears. "Yeah. Yeah probably shouldn't subject Paps and th'baby ta that. He'd probably get pretty sternum with us." He chuckled and leaned in to briefly kiss Sans again, never tiring of the feeling of their teeth pressing together, then he back off, a hand trailing down to entwine his fingers with the more blunt ones of his... His boyfriend. That was a thing they were now, right? Boyfriends? He didn't think they could quite call each other more than that yet, even if he wanted to.

He tugged. "C'mon Prince Charmin, can't leave yer guest out there all by 'imself. Yer bein a bad host."

 

xxx

 

Gripping the others hand as they enterwined with each other, "After you my princess." The teasing dripping from his voice but it also held a kind notion as well. 

Letting Red lead them out was a cute sight to him. His brother was looking at his phone when they walked out and back to the table. Sans say down pulling Red back into his lap. "Whatcha up to Pap?" 

Papyrus grumbled a bit, "EDGE IS BEING SILLY AND OVER PROTECTIVE AGAIN. HE KEEPS DEMADING HE COME TO BE WITH ME AND KEEPS WANTING ME TO TELL HIM EVERY DETAIL ABOUT MY VISIT ALREADY! THE FARTHER ALONG THE MORE WORRIED HE SEEMS TO GET. IT'S CUTE TO A POINT THEN IT'S JUST FRUSTRATING!" Standing papyrus walks into the kitchen to make another cup of tea.

Sans chuckled a bit, "Tell him that you are perfectly fine, you have a knight in blue sweatshirt." This for a small giggle out of papyrus. "BROTHER YOU ARE SO SILLY." 

 

xxx

He was pulled back into Sans' lap, prompting a light blush. He almost wished he really could just sit on the floor. He didn't want to possibly insult the other skeleton right after they'd just declared their love for eachother. He could put up with a little uncomfortable closeness. It was fine.

"Why don'tcha just invite him over too? He could see there ain't nothin ta worry bout." He offered, but then backtracked a little, shifting uncomfortably. "Uhh, unless there's a reason he didn't come? Ya want some time away from 'im or somethin?" With Papyrus' husband here, it would take a little stress off Red's shoulders. Mostly because he wouldn't feel like such a third wheel just because he knew Sans was in love with his brother. He was Red's boyfriend now. He shouldn't be the one feeling like the odd man out.

If there was a reason this Edge person wasn't here, though... And why did that name sound familiar? Had he heard it somewhere before? He couldn't help but feel like he had... He was pretty sure Sans hadn't mentioned Papyrus' husband by name yet... So why? Surely, Papyrus wouldn't have married someone who red would know. Red only knew assholes.

xxx

"MY WONDERFUL HUSBAND IS AWAY ON BUSINESS FOR A FEW DAYS AND SO SADLY HE COULDN'T COME. ANYWAY THIS IS NICE TO BE ABLE TO HANG OUT WITH MY BROTHER AND HIS NEW BOYFRIEND! ALSO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE BLIND! I FEEL BAD, IS THERE ANYTHING I COULD DO TO ASSIST YOU?" Papyrus stood so he could assist with anything. Sans chuckled, "Trying to steal my job now brother? What will I do if you helping my boyfriend, I think I have taken care of him pretty well thank you very much." Sans felt almost distraught that his brother wanted to help his boyfriend.

Xxx

Red couldn't quite understand that tone in Sans' voice. He turned and raised a brow bone at him. Regardless, he turned back to Papyrus to answer his question.

"Don't worry bout it. Just don't go blind sidin me with anythin, yeah?" He chuckled a little, one eye falling closed teasingly. Sans had said his brother didn't like bad jokes. That was the type of person who needed to hear them most often in Red's opinion.

xxx

Papyrus groaned, "OH DEAR, MY BROTHER IS CORRUPTING YOU! SANS! WHY WOULD YOU CORRUPT SOMEONE WITH SUCH BAD JOKES! NO ONE NEEDS THEM!" Papyrus said with a huff sitting back down. "Tibia honest lil bro, I thought his joke was quite humorous, really tickled my funny bone." Papyrus groaned even louder, "BROTHER!! THAT IS ENOUGH!!! I DO NOT WISH MY CHILD TO BE SUBJECTED TO SUCH PUNS!! THERE KICKING THEY MUST BE DISTRAUGHT JUST AS I!!" 

Sans chuckle more, "I must have rattled their little bones they must think there dunckle is punsastional." Papyrus stood up, "BROTHER I LOVE YOU BUT THOSE PINS ARE HORRID!!" I then moved to walk over and sit on the couch. "YOU REALLY SHOULD GET A NEW COUCH THIS ONE IS SO LUMPY!" 

xxx  
Red couldn't help but laugh at the over the top reaction, putting a hand over his face to try to reign himself in. Voice low so that Sans could here but Papyrus probably wouldn't, he said "Oh holy shit! Ya weren't kiddin. He really don't like the jokes. I love this guy." Nothing better than a receptive audience after all. And he didn't even throw things at him! 

"C'mon man, don't dis the couch. I had my first pizza-rrito on it. That couch has a pizza my heart now." He chuckled, grin wide as he moved to stand from Sans' lap. If Papyrus was going to sit in the livingroom, then there was no need to stay in the kitchen. they could all 'watch' tv together or somethin. 

xxx

Following Red lead he sat on the couch in his normal spot on the left arm rest, Papyrus was sitting against the right rubbing his belly. “I APOLOGIZE MY CHILD AND THERE HORRID PUNS!” Papyrus then groaned feeling the baby kick. “THEY ARE VERY DISPLEASED I CAN JUST TELL.” Sans chuckled. “They are enjoying the cheesy puns bro.” Papyrus glared at Sans, “NO THEY ARE NOT! BOTH PARENTS VERY MUCH DISLIKE THE PUNS SO THERE IS NO WAY OUR CHILD WOULD.”

xxx

 

Red flopped onto the couch, his small form taking up less than one of the cushions. Feeling Sans take a seat on the armrest beside him, he turned and leaned his back against him lightly, smile never leaving his face.

"Y'can't know if a kid's gonna come out punny or not based on genes Pap. My old man certainly hated them, n look how I came out." He cast a cheeky but affectionate glance at the orange glow on the other side of the couch, still not quite over the fact that he could see them. His mood didn't even dip at the mention of his father. If things with Pap had been bad, then things with his dad had been beyond hell. He almost never thought about the man for that simple fact. It was probably the talk of babies that brought him to mind, but Red was sure to keep the negative bits out of his mind.

xxx

The morning trailed into the afternoon and into the early evening when Papyrus started to yawn. They had just finished dinner and where all back on the couch watching, well Sans kept dozing, a documentary about apes. Papyrus has brought it from home and a player to even play it on. Sans was astonished with how much his brother could pack in a few cases. Even though this was only an overnight trip it seemed like he had enough stuff to last a week. “Hey Pap, you can take the bed. You need more support and it won’t be the first or last time that Red and I fall asleep on the couch.” Sans chuckled lazily over to his brother.

Papyrus yawned again, “BROTHER THAT SEEMS AWFULLY RUDE TO MAKE THE TWO OF YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH! YOU MAY BE SMALL BUT IT STILL DOESN’T MEAN YOU SHOULD BE CRAMPED AS WELL!” Sans shook his head, “It’s fine pap, just go sleep. Edge would murder me if I didn’t let you sleep on the bed.” Papyrus mumbled before standing up knowing that this would just end up going in circles. “FINE! THEN BOTH OF YOU SLEEP WELL! GOODNIGHT!” Sans waved as his brother walked into his room. “Night Pap.” It wasn’t until a moment after the door shut that you could hear Pap on the other side. “OH MY GOD SANS YOU STILL HAVEN’T PICKED UP THIS SOCK FROM LAST TIME I WAS HERE?!? I THINK IT’S MOVING!!!!” Sans busted up, “It’s just a sock bro it can’t move but you never know it may be cotton for yea.” Papyrus groaned loudly. “THAT WAS THE WORST ONE TODAY!! I CAN’T WAIT TO GET HOME AND AWAY FROM ALL THESE PUNS NOW GOOD NIGHT!” Sans chuckled once more, “Night.”

Looking down at Red he leaned over to whisper to the other so only he could hear. “I have waited all day to ask this. May I kiss my boyfriend now that there is no longer a second set of eyes watching?” his free hand that wasn’t wrapped around Red moved to his face to slowly face him hoping the answer was going to be a yes.


	12. Chapter 12

Red was left snickering quietly at the exchange as Papyrus went to bed. He was more than ok with sleeping on the couch. Even that lumpy piece of furniture was better than most of what he was used to. After sleeping on the street for so long, and then trash mattress after trash mattress, the couch was practically something fit for royalty.

It had been a good day. Full of jokes and Papyrus' responses to those jokes. He hadn't paid much attention to what was playing on the tv except to have more material to make papyrus whine and yell, but that's what made it enjoyable. What was a crappy documentary for if not something to talk through and make silly comments? It was pretty nice having someone to do this with.

So he was feeling pretty good. he also might have, a little bit, maybe, been counting his blessings. Maybe it wasn't so bad that he was blind now, if it meant he could enjoy days like this? Maybe it wasn't so bad that he'd been beaten to within an inch of dusting just so he could be found by Sans. And when said skeleton placed a hand against his face and asked to kiss him? Like he had every right to say no? With the promise that, if he did say no, Sans would obligingly drop it and leave him be? Well, that was definitely a blessing to be counted, wasn't it.

But though he had the option of saying no, he sure as fuck wasn't going to.

"Fuck yeah." He grinned and reached a hand behind Sans' skull to pull him into a deep kiss, eagerly darting his tongue out to trace along blunt teeth and request entrance. He'd been wanting to do this all fuckin day.

xxx  
Feeling the others tongue a crossed his teeth made him shiver and make a little noise of approving happiness. Forming his tongue he swirled it around the others in a dance that he has come to love. After another moment of enjoying the sensation and taste of the other he pulled away with another happy noise. “Red, I love yea.” He could feel his soul flutter and dance around in his chest as he spoke those words and it made him feel overjoyed at the sensation, that he indeed, loves Red.

xxx

 

He took Sans in like fresh air, neither of them trying to dominate the kiss, just enjoying each other. It made him feel almost lightheaded. As they drew apart and Sans spoke, those words made his soul flutter happily in his rib cage, his smile stretching wider. Both of his hands found their way to Sans' shoulders, trailing over the fabric of the others jacket towards his neck where his thumbs smoothed over the exposed vertebra. 

"You do?" He breathed, his breath mingling with the other skeleton's. He moved to cup one hand behind Sans' skull, just at the base of it, his other hand moving down the ridge of Sans' spine, his fingers clicking over the ridges of bone. His eye sockets lidded as he ducked his head just around Sans' jaw so he could speak lowly against the other's neck. "Then you should sleep with me."

He paused for a moment, wishing he could see whatever expression Sans was wearing right now, before his smile took a decidedly mischievous tilt. Then he tightened his hold on the other skeleton's bones and threw him down onto the couch where Red could flop over and use him as a pillow, probably not landing all that gently upon his boyfriend, but still careful not to actually hurt.

"Yer more comfy than the couch after all." He chuckled, voice back to it's usual volume. "Oh, and I love ya too." He wrapped his arms around Sans, giving a short hug before he settled in to sleep. And only sleep.

xxx

His whole body tensed up at the others words his face a flame it felt like it was on fire, was that blue glow literally coming from his face. At this rate he could rival the glow of his brother’s pregnant belly at this rate. The glow grew worse when he got thrown against the back of the couch and the other crawled on top he was lost at words. He couldn’t find a single one not even some sort of pun would come to mind he was at a complete lost and he thought his face was going to melt with the intense magic that had flowed there.

xx

A moment passed. Then another. There was no sound from Sans and that was pricking unpleasantly at Red's anxiety. Had he fucked up? This relationship was still really new. Had it been ok for him to play around like he did?... Was San's mad?

His smile gradually slipped and he shifted uncomfortably. "Uh... Sans? You ok? I-I was only jokin wit-..." He'd turned his skull to look up at the other instinctively, even if he knew he wouldn't see anything, but as soon as his sockets opened he froze and... Stared.

Things clicked rather quickly, prompting a small smile to find it's way back onto his face. Wow. Sans must have been really embarrassed. "Blue huh? Pretty."

xxx

Being called out of his lighthouse blush made him glow even more, pushing Red teasingly not actually wanting him to get off, “Shu… ut, it!!!” He covered his face with his hands when he heard himself stutter and a groan followed.

xxx

Red giggled, legit giggled, at the shove then reached up to grab at the hands that were trying to cover that pretty bule face. "No! No no! Don'tchu cover yer face right now when I c'n fuckin see it!" He tugged Sans' hands down and moved one hand to race over a brightly glowing blue cheek, a look of joyful awe on his own face. "Y'really do look a lot like me, dont'cha... But... Prettier." His grin quirked upwards on one side.

xxx

He was sure his face was going to melt any moment and Red was making sure that it stayed that way. Trying to retort failed in a jumble of stuttering nonsense and noises. Sans had to admit to himself that this was the first time he was ever at such a loss for words. The way Red was looking at him and how that hand rand over his face made him shiver his eyes closing half way. “N… not ….f….f…fare…..” Dear gods above, he was such a stutter mess right now with the other over him.

xxx  
Red let his gaze rove across Sans' face, down his neck too, since the blush seemed to be spreading. His fingers trailed over what he could see, his touch meeting the collar of Sans' shirt before he reached all that he was able to see. He smirked. Looked like he could see through clothes. Neat.

"I should make ya blush more often." He chuckled. Then leaned in to give sans a kiss, hopefully easing his discomfort. As much as he liked the power trip he was on right now, he didn't want Sans to ever be uncomfortable with him.

xxx

Kissing back his tongue formed on its own and he covered his mouth feeling even more embarrassed knowing that the concentrated amount of magic in his face was the reasoning for his tongue to form without his trying or calling for it to form. “I… I d…don’t, uhhh…. M.. mind….” He was hoping that he would stop stuttering but having Red over him gave him a strange thrill, the teasing joke from earlier didn’t help this current situation he found himself in.

xxx

He hummed into the kiss, his own tongue forming in response to the spark of Sans' magic. He darted it out teasingly over sans' teeth before he pulled back, leaning in to briefly press a kiss against the other's cheek before he eased away enough to lay down on the couch next to his new boyfriend, pillowing his head on an almost surprisingly soft chest.

"I sure hope ya don't. I kinda like gettin ta see ya. Never thought I'd be able to, y'know?" He'd thought he'd never be able to see anything again, but the thought of never seeing Sans' face had been twisting him up inside a little. It was really fucking nice to have that negative pressure ease away.

xxx

Wrapping his arms around Red he tried to breath slowly to calm himself, his nerves was on edge, his magic making him dizzy now and wondered if magic burns were possible. Kissing the top of the others skull he wrapped his legs around the others. “I will start workin on focusing my magic so you don’t always have to get me embarrassed to see me.” He wouldn’t mind being embarrassed again if it made Red this happy but he would rather not if at all possible. Feeling even more drained then before he couldn’t wait for sleep now. “Night Red, Sweet dreams, I love yea.” Closing his eyes he drifted to sleep….

When he was awoken it was by his brother tapping him on his head to wake him, looking up he saw his brother smiling happily through sleepy vision. “What’s up bro?” Papyrus whispered which was always weird for sans to hear, “Edge sent the car he wants me to meet him at home, I just wanted to make sure I got to say goodbye before I left.” Paps leaned over kissing Sans gently on his skull, “You and your boyfriend are adorable together. I can’t wait for edge to meet him! Maybe we can all go for lunch one day!” Sans yawned and sleepy chuckled. “Sounds good bro.” Pap nodded before turning. “Sleep well brother.” Sans knew it had to be early if pap wasn’t going to make a fit over Sans bad sleeping habits. Snuggling back into Red he was quickly able to fall back to sleep…..

A few hours later Sans awoke again Red still snuggled in his arms, a happy sigh passing his teeth. Knowing that he was able to see him if he concentrated his magic was happy news. Stretching a bit but remaining intertwined with Red was comfortable. He was unsure the time but he knew that they should probably get up and start there day, sighing again happily, he wasn’t going to disturb him he would wait for the other to wake up naturally. Reaching up he grabbed hold of the remote and turned the tv on low so it wouldn’t disturb Red as he slept.

xxx  
He woke slowly, feeling warm and happy and not wanting to move. He could hear the low tones of the tv somewhere in the background, reminding him where he was. Making him feel safe. His head was pillowed on Sans' chest. A very agreeable position to wake up in, in his mind. He smiled as he nuzzled into the surface, knowing Sans was awake if the tv was on.

"Wh'time izzit?.." His voice was heavy with subsiding sleep. His arms, around the other, tightened marginally, affectionately.

xxx

Sans nuzzled into Red, “Somewhere between morning and afternoon maybe, bro left early he called you cute before he left.” He was going to leave out that he too was called cute. “Haven’t looked at the time and had you in my arms, why would I care about the time.” He kissed the others cheek a goody smile on his face as he did so.

xxx

Red's face colored at the mentioning that he was cute. With all of the marks and scary features he had, he really didn't agree with the assessment. Experience showed him that arguing wouldn't get him anywhere though, so he kept his complaint down to an uncomfortable huff. It was next to impossible to keep the small frown on his face, however, when Sans was being affectionate and giving him kisses and saying sweet things.

"Yer such a fuckin sap, oh my god." He laughed softly, playfully ducking out of reach of any more kisses or cuddles. He didn't duck far enough to actually escape if Sans tried to pursue him, though. Maybe he was a bit of a sap too, to be enjoying this so much.

xxx  
Chuckling lightly he more than willing went after Red enough to kiss the top of his head. “I see how it is, runnin away are yea?” After giving the small kiss he scooted up so he was leaning more against the arm rest pulling the other up into his chest. “So did yea sleep well love?” This made his flush a bit but also made his soul flutter happily in his chest.

xxx

His soul thumped hard at the pet name and his face flushed. Well. That was an embarrassing reaction. He ducked and hid his glowing face in Sans' shirt as he stuttered. "Y-yeah. Sleep that good should be illegal. I'd get a-rest-ed." He chuckled, trying to joke off the feeling that endearment had evoked in him.

xxx

Placing his hand under the others chin he lifted it up, “Oh, no, no, no. If I couldn’t hide my flush you can’t with yours.” A playful tone laced his words as he leaned in placing his teeth against the others in a short chaste kiss. 

xxx

Red could only blush more brightly, his face feeling way too warm as Sans lifted him into a short kiss. With a whining little growl, Red reached to place a hand behind Sans' skull and pulled him down into a much longer and more satisfying kiss, his affection for this damn angel of a monster practically demanding he do so.

He pulled away barely an inch to speak. "I love you, Sweetheart." Then he pressed in again, his tongue peeking out to beg entrance.

xxx

He gasps into the kiss, feeling the other's passion behind his made his soul flutter even more. Hearing his words made him feel dizzy, feeling the other's tongue he gladly opened, his own going out to meet the others deepening their kiss. Hands roaming the others back as he sat up to be able to have more access the other. Pulling him more into his lap as his fingers started to trace the other's bones under his clothes.

xxx

Tongues met and a shudder raced down his spine as their magics mingled, a spark accompanying the vague flavor of mint. He pressed a little at the start, playfully battling for dominance and even managing to dip his tongue into Sans' mouth once or twice to run his tongue along the back of blunt teeth. He'd never been much for being in control, though, happy enough to take a more passive stance so that he didn't have to think or try too hard. So after a moment, he retreated, eagerly coaxing Sans to take him, ravage him, taste all that he was.

He moaned into the kiss, the hand at the back of Sans' skull trailing down to click along the vertebrae of his neck before scratching lightly at his clavicle. His other hand found it's way beneath the other's shirt to pet lightly at his spine. His movements were slow and languid, reveling in what they were doing without demanding more.

When they broke away from the kiss, he was panting, a dazed smile stretched across his face. "A guy could really get used ta this sorta thing." He flicked his tongue out to lap at a trail of magic that had fallen from the corner of his mouth as they'd gotten a bit enthusiastic. He wondered if it was red or blue. Maybe it was purple. He chuckled.

xxx

Seeing the other lick up the purple magic made him shiver he felt his bones start to heat up,having to take a breath he feel back against the armrest dealing his head into it. "You make it hard to resist yea." Taking another calming breath he sat not comfortably. "Call me a sap of yea want but I wanna make our first time special. If that is okay with yea that is." His bones still feeling a slight tingle but shook it off chopping it up to the make out session they just had. 

 

xxx

His grin went soft, his hands reaching to cup either side of Sans' face. "Sans, I'll wait however long ya want." He leaned in to place an affectionate kiss on the others forehead before he pressed his own forehead to Sans'. "Ain't gonna lie. I want ya. So fuckin bad... And I ain't used ta this romantic crap. Heh. But yer worth so much more n' a romp in the sheets ta me. And if we need candles n rose petals ta make yer first time special enough then we'll fuckin do it." He laughed, his tone teasing but also very serious. Red had never had romance in the picture when it came to sex. It had always just been fast and kinda painful and was only ever had just to get off. His own first time had sucked. He wanted better for Sans. He wanted everything for Sans. And maybe, if a small part deep inside him wanted to try to consider this as a do over? A way to properly give himself over to someone? Someone he loved and actually wanted to be intimate with? Well, he didn't have to mention that out loud or anything.

xxx

 

Hearing that the other wanted him made his bones tingle a bit more noticable but he was still able to push it aside. "Thank you." Pulling him in for another small kids I pulled back. "I'm gettin me a ketchup, want me to grab yea a mustard while I'm up?" He didn't feel to hungry but ketchup always sounded good. "Anything yea want while I'm up?" He slide the other off of him and onto the couch as he got up to go into the kitchen.

 

xxx

"Yeah, mustard sounds good." He grinned, settling into a more comfortable position on the couch as he listened to Sans rummage around in the kitchen. "How long ya gonna be up t'day? Ya got work tonight, don'tcha? Or d'you get them nifty three day weekends?"

xxx

Coming back to the couch with a mustard in hand and him nursing his ketchup be plopped down before he spoke. “I wish.” He chuckled before looking at the time. “I’ll probably catch a brief nap in a few, 11am now don’t gotta be there till 9pm to relieve the day shift. Plenty of time ta get mah cuddlez in.” After waiting got Red to finish his current drink of mustard he pulled him over again to stay true to his words. He never thought he would be a cuddlier but he didn’t mind at all.

xxx

He popped the mustard open and chugged a bit while Sans spoke and sat down. The moment the nozzle was clear of his teeth he felt an arm pull him in close. It was a slightly startling movement, but it certainly wasn’t unwelcome. 

“Heh. Clingy little shit.” Despite his teasing tone, he was settling into the hold, obviously enjoying the cuddle time himself. He’d certainly never had anything like this before. He might have held his little brother close a few times when they were younger, but it was usually just to keep warm and never when the guy was awake. His brother was far too reserved for that kind of thing. Er… At least not with Red anyway. That mindset had carried over to adulthood. They fucked, but they never held each other like this. It was nice and Red was soaking it up.

xxx

"You love it." Sans teased as he nuzzled a slight tingle in his bones barely noticeable. He was more fascinated over how Red smelled a bit spicier right now. Pulling away just enough to take another drink from his ketchup he sighed happily. 

It then clicked to him, "Hey Red, not this weekend but the next is my baby bros baby shower it's a surprise one that his husband is throwing. Will you do me the honors of being my date for it? I bet Paps would enjoy seein yea there." His fingers started playing with the edge of reds short as he spoke.

Xxx

 

He noticed the other fiddling with his clothes. Of course he did. But he paid it no mind. He hadn't thought Sans was the fidgety type, but maybe the whole baby shower thing was making him nervous? 

"No shit? Course I'll go! The cream puff'd prolly be offended if I didn't." He chuckled, hoping that if Sans were nervous at all , that his agreement to go would help put that feeling at ease. Red wasn't one for parties, at all, but he liked Papyrus. The guy was genuinely nice and a helluva lot of fun to tease. "Got any ideas fer presents? Cause if not, we should totally get 'im one a those preggers shirts. Y'know the type, right? Maybe somethin that says 'Bun in the oven' with a picture a' bread or somethin. Hah! He'd hate it!"

xxx

 

Chuckling his hand slipped under the other shirt to trail across his ilium. "How about, I'm here for the sex, and it has a blue and pink baby feet prints?" He chuckled more thinking of his brother being flustered and embarrassed due to the horrid pun shirt.

xxx

He shivered at the touches, shifting just a little uncomfortably, but otherwise put the carress out of his mind. Sans was just being a little handsy. Nothing to get worked up about.

Then it fell out of his mind completely at the gift idea as he cracked up, laughing loudly. "Hehaha! Holy shit! Oh fuck! We gotta do that! He'd be so fuckin pissed! Shit, I hope he blushes so I can see what expression he gets. Bet it'd be fuckin priceless. Hah!"

xxx

“If not I will explain every detail of his facial expression.” They continued to talk about the shower, the tv as background noise. Sans finished off his bottle setting it down, a yawn escaped passed his teeth, checking the phone. The time had passed rather fast and he deemed it was time for a nap before work. “Im gonna head into the room and catch a few z’s before work, wanna join or gonna stay out here for a bit?”

xxx

"Heh. I ain't gonna say no to a nap. Much as i like yer couch, the bed is a dream." He snickered, getting to his feet to head towards the bedroom. "B'sides, ya might get bonely without me." He winked over his shoulder in Sans' direction before he went to the room.

xxx

Watch him walk away and that wink made his bones feel warmer, he hadn’t had many heats before so it was always strange when he went into one. In the clear mind that he still had things started to line up and he shivered. Unsure on if this was going to be a heat that wasn’t going to ruin things he decided he would talk to Red about it. Following after Red he sat on the bed next to him, “Hey, uh Red. I think I am going into a heat. I wanted to talk with yea about it before I completely lose my mind to the heat. Because our relationship is so new and the fact I haven’t ever slept with anyone during my passed heats or well ever, if you don’t want this to happen during my heat I can, I don’t know go to my bro’s or lock myself into the bathroom or somthin.” He felt flustered at this topic but he wanted to make sure that Red felt comfortable and not forced into anything.

xxx  
Red made it to the room and was just pulling back the covers when Sans came in and dropped that nice little bomb on him. His whole body went stiff at just the mention of heat. He'd never had one himself, but Boss had had plenty. It was the only measuring stick he had, so of course all he could imagine happening was Sans getting lost in his lust, pinned him down, and having his way, whether Red wanted to or not.

But no... This was Sans. Not only was the guy here asking permission right here and now, but Red was definitely not against the idea of them being intimate. He all but forced his stiff joints to relax, a strained smile finding it's way onto his face.

"H-heat, huh? Heh. Well... I-it's sure a long way from from yer romance and candles. You uh... Sure ya want to? I-i mean... I'm up fer it. I don't mind helpin ya through it, but... Ya said ya wanted the special crap." If Sans wanted him to help with his heat, then he would damn well help with his heat. It wasn't like he was a stranger to the role after all, but Sans had made a pretty big deal out of wanting his frist time to be special. Red had wanted to give that to him…

xxx

Sans fiddled with his joint in his hands not wanting to look at Red, “Dats why I asked, I do want it special. Not heat induced. I always locked myself away from the world and didn’t touch to make it end faster. I don’t know how I’ll be.” He sighed looking towards Red, “I don’t want to force or scare you while I’m in heat, I love yea and you deserve the best.” He knew he still had at least 24 to 36 hours before his heat really set in.

xxx

What did Sans mean, he didn't touch to make it end faster?! Shock and concern washed over him as he turned to the other. "The fuck d'ya mean ya don't touch yerself durin yer heat? Sans that's fuckin dangerous! Do ya even know what a heat is?! All that backed up magic could really hurt ya!" He almost wanted to shake the guy!

xxx

Giving Red an awkward chuckle he shrugged, “Seems ta work just fine for me.” He wouldn’t divulge that his thought during such time would always be of his younger brother and he found the pain was a better choice than even forcing an image made from his mind of his younger brother to take that from him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Works just fine my ass!" Red groaned, running a hand down his face. what a heat was, essentially, was that every so often a monster's magic would back up and just sort of overflow. That overabundance of magic needed to be worked off and expelled somehow in order to avoid pain and possible injury. If left unchecked it wasn't unheard of for a monster to actually die. Just what had Sans been doing to himself? The thought actually made Red feel ill...

With a small sigh, he reached out to find Sans, then sat himself on the bed next to the other. He ran a hand down Sans' arm until he found his hand, where he laced their fingers together.

"I don't watcha ta get hurt like that, Sans. I-... I love ya. I don't wantcha ta-..." Why was it so difficult to talk all of a sudden? His fingers tightened. "Listen... I dunno what ya wanted, ta make sex all special, but I want ya ta know that, ta me, any time or place or situation we find ourselves in... It'd still be special ta me. We could prob'ly bang in a bathroom stall at Grillby's and I'd still be on fuckin cloud nine." He chuckled a little, a faint flush warming his face. 

Raising a hand to the other's jaw, he traced a thumb over the smooth bone. "It'd be special just cause it's you. N' I love you." He hoped his words and expression conveyed just how sincere he was, because he had no idea how to get his point across otherwise. Heat or no heat, he loved Sans, and that was all that mattered. He'd help his boyfriend through his heat, if Sans let him, and to him that would damn well be special enough.... But he had no idea what Sans actually wanted. He had no idea what would make it special for Sans. That was the real question here, but at least Red made sure that things were clear on his end.

xxx

Holding his unneeded breath as he took in the others words, Sans hand tightening in the other grip a small whimper that made him flush in embarrassment as he pushed his face against the others hand.  
“I, I just don wantcha to have to be the end of my heat. I was planning on leavin and hiddin out in my bros bunker but with that speal. Higher powers above I aint gonna be able to say no to yea.”

Pulling the others hand up that his was intertwined he placed a kiss on it. “What yea want ta do before I’m 4 shades of gone?”

xxx  
A sort of tension eased away at Sans' seemingly easy agreement. Sure, he was still a little anxious about taking on another monster's heat after only knowing his brother's heat, but he meant what he'd said. He loved Sans. God help him, he really fucking loved Sans. He'd probably endure all kinds of shit for the guy... But he knew Sans wouldn't make him 'endure' anything. Somehow, he trusted that Sans wouldn't hurt him. Heat crazed or not.

"Anythin ya want. But uh... Fer now... I think we were gonna catch a nap? Ya still got work tonight. Yer prob'ly gonna need the next few days off, so ya can't really afford ta call in a'ready."

xxx

Nodding he slipped off his slippers that he wore around the house and crawled over next to the wall and plopping down.

“Sleep always sound good, I will never deny a nap.”

As soon as Red moved closer he grabbed ahold and pulled him over and using him as his personal boneybear.

xxx

"Heh. Speakin my language." Sleep was one of the many vices he hadn't been able to indulge in near as much as he would have liked before. Damn, his days really were so different now! He used to have to run all over the place for Boss, getting odd jobs done for him here or there, enforce his authority, beat someone's head in with a bat, collect debts, get fucked or beaten... Now he was getting ready to take a stars damned nap with the monster he loved. His soul felt so much lighter than it ever had before.

Climbing into bed, he snuggled under the blankets then allowed Sans to pull him in close so he could be pillowed on the other's chest. He probably didn't deserve this happiness, but he sure as fuck wasn't going to be giving it up any time soon. Not willingly at least.

\---

It was some time later that he woke up to the sound of a beeping alarm going off. At first, he didn't move, expecting Sans to click it off at any moment. The seconds stretched on, however, and the noise persisted. 

"Sans... Sans yer alarm..." Red grumbled, pushing a little against his warm pillow. His... Very warm pillow...

Frowning, he cracked his sockets open, but it wasn't just the usual darkness that met him. Sockets flying open the rest of the way, he took in the swirls of blue magic. It seemed to jump from place to place, surging and shrinking in turns without much of a distinct shape. Now that he was awake and paying attention, he also took in the strong scent of mint and musk. Soft panting filled the room and the body next to him seemed restless.

"Shit..." Reaching for the other, he found Sans' shoulder and shook it. "Hey. Hey, wake up, Sweetheart. Ya gotta call in. Gotta tell yer boss yer burnin up. Heh." The joke fell a little flat, his nerves rising a bit. He thought he'd have a little more time to prepare himself for this, but it looked like this was happening now.

xxx

Bone

Jagged scarred bone

Heat

So much heat

A cold touch

Sans woke up with a gasp before heavy panting started up, his body was one fire and the pain corsed through him. It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t alone, doing his best to will himself to calm down enough to talk. ‘Common Sans, you know whatta do. You can do this…’

It took longer that Sans realize to reply, sitting up with a groan he did his best to smile over towards his bro…. Red….

A course of heat rushed through his bones and he gagged on the pain before talking. “I… I will be fine… just gotta…. Shower, cold cold cold shower.”

He started to move to get over Red and off the bed.

xxx  
The fuck did he just say?! With a snarl, Red reached for Sans, snagged him by the shirt and flipped him back into his place on the bed, flat on his back. It took less than a second for Red to pin him to the mattress, hands on the other's shoulders and legs straddling Sans' hips.

With a shuddering breath, he tried to calm himself down. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he went at this pissed off. "Sweetheart, we talked about this. I ain't gonna letcha hurt yerself!" Ok, so maybe he hadn't done a very good job of pushing down his anger... But they had discussed this right before going to bed! He couldn't believe Sans was just going to try to run off and endure the pain like this after what they'd said to each other!

Face pinched in frustration, he sighed, wishing he could see what expression sans was wearing though the swirling blue. "Listen, I ain't gonna force this either so if ya really don't want my help, at least go jerk it or somethin..." A small part of him, the part that housed his anxiety and self hate, was still trying to convince himself that sans couldn't possibly want him. He was hideous! Maybe the guy wasn't trying to run off just to protect him...

Red tried not to let the thought show on his face, but he wasn't sure how well he accomplished that.

xxx

Having Red on top of him made him moan outright moan at just the thought of the other over him. He wanted desperately to just go take a shower but his hands had other ideas. Reaching out he grabbed the others ilium’s and gripped pushing the other down against him and grinding up against Red. Very lewd very loud noises flowed freely out of his mouth past his teeth. The others snipping anger was lost on his heat driven mind.

Feeling the heat and the magic rush through him his entire body felt a flame, not having touched himself for so many heats made every touch even more sensitive. Feeling Reds pelvis glide over his already hard and formed shaft through the clothes they wore was driving him nuts.

Slight regret formed for not touching himself sooner when he was like this but this seemed so worth that entire painful wait he had put himself through. “FUUUUUCK RED!”

He felt so hot, so very hot. With each movement each noise that he was now unsure of where they were coming from. He knew he was outright glowing always a lighthouse when he didn’t touch and now with his magic all stirred up and active as it was he must be a sight even to the blind Red on top of him.

xxx

Rather than a verbal response, Sans bucked up into him, holding his hips to pull him down more firmly. Already there was an achingly hard length pressing between his legs. Even if he hadn't exactly been horny when he woke up, that was pretty damn stimulating. Not to mention the sounds Sans made and the way he moaned Red's name.

Red's face immediately warmed, his body shivering. Being on top of Sans like this.. It gave him a certain sense of power. Normally, he'd be plenty fine with just rolling over and letting his partner do all the work, but the vindictive air left over from his anger had him firming his stance up a bit so that he knew he couldn't be thrown off.

"So ya want my help after all? Heh." He ground down hard against the firm magic beneath him, the glow growing even more intense and showing a vague shape now with the concentration. "F-fuck... Yer magic's so pretty." His own magic was starting to stir, the scent, the sounds, and the sights warming his bones. On the next down thrust he let out a moan of his own.

xxx

Skull arching into the pillow at the added stimulation Red was providing him. He tried to hide his noises much more aware that most of them were coming from him. He had never been this vocal before and it was embarrassing which he knew wasn’t helping his lighthouse glow he felt that he as.

Thumbs starting to rub circles into Red ilium’s as he let the other take control of the situation mainly cause he had no idea what he was doing and just letting him heat drive him hips rolling up against Red downward thrust was simply divine.

Sans pants mixed moans felt like they were swirling around inside him as much as they were flowing out. He could feel his peak from just this and they had just got started. A few more thrust upwards and an especially loud moan later and he felt his release hit soaking his shorts he wore.  
If he wasn’t already on his back he would have collapsed so instead his body twitched from the release but his hips continued to move and he let out a groan.

“Caa-AH-an’t yea tell these god damn hips to taa-AH-ake a Bre –AAAH-eak!”

He may have been complaining but Red felt amazing against him and he was enjoying himself even if he was already exhausted from this bought of fun.

xxx

His own magic hadn't even started to form yet, and already Sans had made a wet mess of his shorts. It seemed Sans was just moving and reacting, letting his body do whatever simply because he had no idea what to do himself. It was... Actually kinda cute.

"Heh. Nah. We gotta take the edge off somehow, yeah? Just sit back n' let ol' Red take care a' ya." He grinned down at the quivering mass of magic, sliding backwards a bit so he could tug away the sticky shorts and pull them down shaking legs. 

"Don't worry. I'll have ya /cuming/ apart in no time." He snickered, before planting both hands on the other's hips to hold them still as he leaned in and ran his tongue up the underside of Sans' shaft. Without much preamble, he took the length into his mouth and immediately started up a quick but steady pace.

xxx

His hands immediately flew to Reds skull as soon as his length was taken he gripped firmly but not much else unsure on proper protocol here.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!”

Sans chanted, he had never felt anything like this. His heat, another one's magic on him it was such a cooling yet burning sensation. He couldn’t even appreciate the pun with the overwhelming sensation. His hips twitched wanting to buck up but the others hands kept him still.

“FUCK RED! AH FUCK!”

He didn’t know any more if he was screaming because he wanted more or if he wanted a break.

xxx

The desperation in the other's voice was thick and it pulled at his soul in all of the best ways. Just the sounds the other was making alone was enough to make him moan around the length in his mouth. He had to wonder, though, is Sans even had more than one orgasm left in him. 

Well... Only one way to find out, right?

Perhaps a little wickedly, he doubled his efforts, sucking hard every time he came up to the tip and dragging his tongue along the bottom the entire time, throwing a hum in here and there. Then he even went as far as to reach up with one of his hands and scrape the sides of his claws over Sans' sacrum holes, an action that had always driven Red wild on the nights his brother felt so inclined.

xxx

He couldn’t he just couldn’t, He bucked as much as Red allow his hips to move and they were messy bucks even with his current restriction. The sensations and feeling Red was making him feel were nothing but divine. It wasn’t long after Red doubled his efforts that it literally be-came to much for him.

“FUCK RED FUCK, I! I!” He tried to warn but he couldn’t get his words to work with him as he released into Reds mouth his hands gripping tighter and forcing Reds head down to take his entire thick length in. His release gave him little to worry that he might have just over done it.

Once ever squirt was done his hands fell from Reds head he was a panting mess as magic drool rolled down the side of his face. Sans felt utterly wrecked but the burn in his bones was still ever present and it felt hotter than when he would just ignore it.

xxx

Expecting the release, he took it like a pro, swallowing every drop. With Sans' length so deep in his throat, that meant he was also swallowing around the sensitive magic, probably drawing out the release longer than it would have naturally. 

When he was allowed to pull away, it was with a lewd sounding pop and a gasp. Surprisingly, it was difficult to breath with a dick in your throat, so he drank in the heat scented air for a few blissful seconds before he grinned up and a much more clear glowing skeleton. "Feelin better? Cause if not, I don't mind havin seconds." To emphasize, he darted his tongue out to lap up a bit of hot, minty magic that had spilled over his teeth.

xxx

Sans outright groaned at the sight and did the only thing he thought he could manage was a very weak middle finger flipping off. He could tell his body would be more than happy for more but he was exhausted and just wanted sleep.

A few moments later he took his left hand and moved it around weakly finding his phone. Dialing in his work number he called his boss. While he waited his right hand moved to wrap around his member the need for friction growing already. A few more rings and the day shift answered,

“He…ey, It’s that dreadeeeded time………. Yeah……. Yeah…… sorry bud I doubt yea want to clean up whatever gooy mess I would leave……. Yes I had to be lewd….. bye……”

Hanging up he tossed his phone as he covered his face with an arm as his hand started to speed up.

“I…. Fucking….. Hate….. Heats…… FUUUUUUUUCK!!”

xxx

Red snickered when he saw the magic in Sans' bones shift in a way that indicated the other was giving him the finger. He loved feeling like a little shit. Unfortunately, a feeling he /didn't/ love was that of being ignored. Which Sans seemed to do the moment he grabbed his phone.

Red watched as the blue magic shifted again while Sans was speaking, a hand going to stroke at the once again hard shaft that bobbed just a short distance from Red's face. With a growl, he snatched that hand away from its task and replaced it with his own, squeezing just so and giving a few good, quick pumps.

"No need ta take things inta yer own hands, babe. Or did I not do a good 'nough job?" He asked, nipping at the captured fingers with his sharp teeth. "Guess I gotta step it up, huh?"

With that he leaned in to start in on round two. Tightening his hold around the base of Sans' cock, he decided that this time, Sans wouldn't be cumming until he decided to let him. Sure he wasn't that strong, but e was pretty sure he was stronger than Sans. Bigger than him too. He was going to use every bit of leverage to make sure that Sans was screaming his name. Until the other wouldn't even think about touching himself when Red was right here to do it for him.

xxx

Scratch that he loved heats, with Red around and the eagerness and determination the other was showing was hot. Feeling that sinful tongue against his throbbing overly sensitive member made him whimper. The tight grasp of the other's hand made him shiver and he desperately wanted to take charge but he still wasn’t sure what he would do if he had the charge.

Rubbing against the other dry humping was one thing but the actual act he was worried he wouldn’t be good enough for Red. The other part of him enjoyed not having to do much to get this amount of pleasure especially when he was already exhausted.

His hand went back over the top of Reds head as he ran his fingers over lightly fully enjoying what the other was giving him and because of gotten off twice already his mind was more clear even still heat driven that he could express the love he felt for Red.

xxx

He ran his tongue up the underside, slow this time, before swirling it around the head. Experimentation was the name of the game now. Every teasing stroke of his tongue or graze of his teeth told him something. He could feel the way Sans' cock twitched and throbbed under his touch, letting him know what movements were winners and which didn't need to be repeated. 

A gentle, almost loving brush of fingers over his skull had him pausing for a moment, not accustomed to such a touch during something like this. It made his face feel warm. His soul too.

That didn't mean he was going to let up on the teasing just yet. "If there's somethin ye'd like, Sweetheart, all ya gotta do is ask nicely." He entreated, moving to lap over the head before prodding the slit with his tongue. 

xxx

“Mmmmmneh!” These simple touches were driving his soul to race once more. Then Red asking if he wanted something he just had to ask, this made his face burn even more from embarrassment. The main thing he wanted felt weird to ask during such things.

Lifting up he looked down at Red which made his member bounce and twitch as the sight was a lot hotter than he was prepared for. “I uhh, I… can I get a kiss…. please?”

Yup that was a lot more embarrassing than it should have been his mind was so dizzy feeling with all this stirred up magic in him.

xxx  
Somehow, Sans just kept surprising him. In his shock, his face went completely red. Here he was, teasing and licking at the guys dick and Sans wanted... 

Everything about him softened, a small smile painting his features as his grip went lax. He needed to stop comparing sex with Sans, to anything he had ever been used to. Red was used to fast and hard, rough and demanding... But Sans had never been any of those things. How could he possibly expect that to change just because their clothes came off?

Almost hesitantly, feeling suddenly shy, Red climbed up Sans' body until his face was over the swirling blue mass of magic that Red was sure marked the location of the other's face. "Really fuckin wish I could see yer face right now..." He felt a little choked up, emotion gripping his soul hard.

Reaching a hand up, he tenderly cupped Sans' face in one hand, keeping the other firmly planted on the mattress to support himself, then leaned in. "Stars i love you." He whispered before closing the distance, pressing his teeth to those of the monster he adored.

xxx

Focusing into the kiss he made the magic in his face brighter knowing the Red could see it and maybe he tried enough the other could see his features as well. Kissing the other was doing things much more than it should be. Laying back down he pulled Red down with him his tongue coming out licking across his teeth tasting his own mint flavoring which made him shudder.

The other opening up for him he slipped in and danced around with the others. A humming approval as his hands wandered over the others closed form. They kissed for a few minutes before Sans pulled away enough to be able to speak in between more shorter kisses.

“Red, can, I , take, your, clothes, off?” He needed to feel the others bones against his but wanted his permission he wanted this to be special and knowing that the other was fully consensual during this was a big part for him.

xxx

Red hummed into the kiss, letting Sans pull him close and take control. Kissing Sans was like watching snow fall. Calm and magical and beautiful. It seemed to go on forever, but even so, he whined when Sans pulled away. Only to be met with a series of small kisses that took his breath away.

When Red opened his empty sockets, having closed them seconds after their teeth had met, he was shocked to see a clearly defined face in front of him. His soul twisted in his chest at the was Sans was looking at him. It made him feel... Like he was worth something. A great deal of something.

"Y-yeah... uh, g-go ahead." He responded, feeling like a blushing virgin all over again. Timidly, he moved in whatever way he needed to in order to best assist Sans with the task of undressing him, his sockets never leaving the other's face.

 

xxx

He took it slow making sure everything he was doing was okay with Red and seeing the other stare at him so intently probably meant he was able to see him through his darkness.

"See somthing yeh like?"

He was nervous in hearing the answer honestly but wanted to know what Red was thinking. 

The jacket Red wore was removed and set aside then the shirt. He left it at that for now not wanting to push or move too fast, his heat was screaming at him to move faster but he wanted to take this slow and enjoy it. 

His hands were moving over his now exposed Red, glancing down as he did he surely enjoyed the view before moving up and kissing Red again. "You're beautiful." 

 

xxx

Red blushed at the question, gaze darting away for a moment before it was inexorably drawn back. Sans looked at him so sweetly, like he really did like what he saw. The feeling of worth that was trying to bubble in his chest was so foreign, and he was having a hard time accepting it at all, but... He couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't get enough of the way Sans was looking at him. And to be able to see him like this at all, to be able to know the way that Sans was looking at him... he felt like he was on some wonderful sort of drug.

At Sans' comment, he'd started to lightly tremble. Tears gathered in his sockets and he fought to keep them at bay. 

"H-how c'n ya-... Why-... I-I'm not-..." Fuck, why was he reacting like this? It wasn't like he'd never been undressed before! It wasn't even the first time that Sans had done it! And it certainly wasn't the first time Sans had tried to convince him he didn't look like day old roadkill either!... But it was the first time he'd seen Sans' face when he said it. It was the first time he'd seen the honesty expressed so clearly on his face. felt it down in his very bones.

Sans really thought he was beautiful...

He reached to rub away the tears, trying to cover his face with his hands and hide. "Y-yer the one who's f-fuckin beautiful. Y-yer so-.. S-so god damn pretty, n kind, n fuckin perfect... F-fuckin- Why wo-would ya even /look/ a-at me?" Shit, now his breath was hitching and everything! This wasn't how this was supposed to go!


	14. Chapter 14

Moving so he was sitting up now with Red he focused his attention to kissing each exposed rib before licking up Reds sternum before kissing Reds neck.

“You’re breathtaking, your beautiful, your perfect in every way.”

Pulling away Sans removed his jacket and shirt tossing them into the abyss of his room uncaring of his clothing before pulling Red close so there bones were flushed against each other. A gasp escaped Sans mouth at the sensation of bone on bone and it felt amazing Red felt so much colder than him due to the amount of magic still rushing through him.

Going back to Reds neck he kissed and lick teasing the others cervical vertebrae he wanted to start being lewd and rub up against Red but he needed to show him that he meant so much more to him than a simple heated encounter that even after he will still love him so very much.

In a whispering voice he spoke against Reds neck. “I love you Red.”

xxx

"Hn! A-ah.." The attention given to his ribs and sternum had him gasping, but the moment Sans reached his neck, kissing the collar chafed bone, Red's whole body shivered. The words made him whimper, the close contact made him cling, and that sinful, yet oh so endearing mouth working at his neck even more... His bones had been starting to glow before, but now his magic was starting to spark.

He hooked both arms over the other's shoulders and held him close, moving to straddle Sans' lap just so he could be /closer/.

"A-an' I love you." He declared against Sans' shoulder. "S-so fuckin much. I want ya.." Almost desperately, he rolled his hips down against Sans' still hard cock, whining at the still present material of his shorts. His own magic had yet to form, but he could feel it right there on the edge. With the way Sans was laving attention on his neck, one of his most sensitive spots, he had no doubt he'd be wet and ready very soon.

xxx

Hearing Red saying he wanted him made him and feeling Red ground down against his throbbing member made him honestly growl. Moving his hands to once again rest on the other ilium’s pushing Red down to grind up.

“If yea keep talkin like that I won’t be able to stop myself.”

He gave a few good hard thrust up against Red clothed pelvis a mixed growling groan escaping.

xxx

It was almost embarrassing how quickly he'd been completely broken down into this quivering mess of emotional neediness. He'd probably be a little more torn up about it later... But for now, with Sans thrusting up against him, he couldn't care less. 

Leaving an arm looped about Sans' shoulders he moved the other down to his own shorts, hooking his thumb under the waistband to tug them down as far as he could reach.

"D-don't hold back on my account." He smiled through his drying tears, sockets locked on the beautiful blue magic that outlined Sans' face. Down below, his red magic peaked out from beneath the lowered shorts, having coalesced into it's usual submissive form. 

xxx

Sans scooped him up and moved to be on his knees before laying Red down onto the bed and assisting in removing the rest of Reds shorts. He took a moment and just stared fully entranced in Red and his flushed glowing form.

His hands running the length of Reds legs before spreading his legs more to get a better look at the throbbing twitching entrance he had made for him.

“My turn.”

Was the only warning Red got before Sans face was in between his legs and tongue delving deep into his freshly formed mound. He thrusted his tongue repeatedly into the warm soft magic keeping Reds legs spread with his hands so the other couldn’t close them and limit his access. Giving the other no mercy he made sure to keep up an almost brutal pace with his tongue trying to go as deep as possible with each thrust.

xxx

Hearing Sans' vague warning, he had no time at all to brace himself for the onslaught of pleasure. His spine arched clear off the bed, his skull digging into the pillow and a loud cry falling from his mouth. His legs reactively tried to close, but Sans' grip was firm. All Red could do was writhe and moan, unable to hold a single sound back as his lover devastated his magic.

"S-saa-aah! Haah! C-caa-aahnn-n't- Ngaaah!" His claws tore into the sheets at either side of himself, tears springing anew to his sockets as he was overwhelmed by the suddenness and the ferocity with which his depths were plundered. He didn't think he'd be able to hold back his body's reaction to it if he'd tried. In no time at all he felt himself seizing up as white hot pleasure burned through his bones and had him spasming around that relentless tongue with a scream.

xxx

He didn’t stop, drinking up the delicious liquid heat that flooded his mouth. Knowing that he had pushed his released way passed its limit. Only then did he slow down and withdrew from the swollen throbbing hole from the abuse it just received. Crawling up in between it Reds legs he moved as close as he could his shaft laying in between Reds folds. Sans gasped at the shocking sensation of his overly heated magic against Reds.

“This is Sansational….”

Leaning his skull over so it was leaning against Reds clavicle, not meaning to make a pun that time he just didn’t else to know how to express all these feelings at once. This heat was driving him mad the slow pace was driving him insane but the need to shower Red in love and appreciation was more important than his own satisfaction, his own need.

xxx

It took a little bit for Red to come down from the heights that orgasm had taken him to, his body completely strung out from how suddenly it had washed over him. The room was filled with the subtle sound of rattling bones as he trembled and tried to gather his wits. When he could finally form thoughts again, he found Sans had moved up his body and was rubbing his heated erecting along his soaked sex, brushing against his clit with unwitting movements.

Red whined, reaching up to lightly smack at the other's shoulder. "D-dammit Sans! I-I ain't the one in h-heat here! I c-can't keep up wit'cha if ya f-fuckin..." He trailed off into another whine, his now over sensitive parts screaming at him from the friction and heat they were being subjected to. "Sh-shit!..." His hips bucked shallowly, eliciting a short, gasping moan.

xxx  
Hearing Reds words stirred confusion in him. Sans heated riddled brain was telling him one thing but his own personal desires and want was telling him another. His movements against the other reflected in his movements against Red became stuttered as he was unsure how to proceed.

Wanting this to be a special, wanting his first time to go at least somewhat right he paused but didn’t remove himself from against Red looking down a slight pant in his voice.

“Red, I love yea. I don’t wanta screw this up. Yea mean the world ta me and honestly I feel like I am messin up left and right with heat on the mind.”

Moving a hand to cup Reds face he leans over placing a simple kiss against the others teeth before pulling back, he could feel his member twitch against him at the heated need growing down there from the simple touching.

“Please tell me if I am messing this up cause I feel like I am. I don’t know what I am doin and if I am able to get across the desire to make this special to yea as much as it is to me.”

Placing his forehead against Red he closed his eyes his hips naturally bucking up against Reds making him shiver.

xxx

Red shuddered under every movement, but tried to focus past that on the words Sans was saying. It was becoming rather apparent just how out of his depth Sans was, and how desperately he was trying to reign in his heat to pay what he thought to be adequate attention to Red. It made Red wonder if maybe Sans had only gone so hard on him in that first bout simply because that's how Red had started in on him. Was Sans just taking his cues from Red?

It was hard to keep from letting out an amused little laugh. Not because the situation was particularly funny, but because it was just so damn endearing.

Almost since Red had arrived here, blind and helpless, he'd been floundering around and feeling lost. Sans had been like this steady rock to cling to. Something solid to support him. In his sea of darkness, Sans had been like a bright and shining light.

The closer he got, though, the more he could see the cracks in the stone. Could see how the light flickered. Red's superhero had flaws. He was just as fallible as anyone else. 

It was a little eye opening at the same time as it drew out a protective urge in Red. He wanted to be Sans’ support too. He wanted to be the rock that Sans could cling to when he was feeling unsteady or unsure. He felt like, for the first time in his life, he could stand on equal footing with someone. This just made the love he had for this monster burn even brighter.

Reaching up, he looped both arms around Sans' neck and pulled him down into another kiss, keeping his trembling body from thrusting up unbidden anymore. When he pulled away, he spoke in a low, affectionate voice. "Ya got no idea just how special I feel right now, do ya. Ya treat me like... l-like I'm worth somethin. The way ya touch me makes my damn soul shake. Sweetheart, I don't think ya could fuck this up right now if ya tried." He chuckled lightly.

"But if ye'd rather not be in charge." He smirked a little, then shoved Sans over onto his back before quickly moving to straddle the other's hips. "I don't mind takin the lead."

Rolling his pelvis forward, his magic slicked along the other's length, the electric tingle of magic on magic rushing over his bones and making him let out a little groan. At this point he wanted nothing more than to impale himself and ride Sans to completion, but Sans had shown much more respect towards Red. And Red didn't want to take another too quick step when he'd already fucked up enough.

"Sans. C-can I?..." He trailed off, looking down at the still blue face for permission. Something he'd never thought he'd be in a position to give, let alone seek.

xxx

Being on his back again made another shiver rush through him, he lost his words and he just shook his head yes vigorously in approval as his hips already started to buck up against Red. The need burning in him even more knowing that he was doing something right and making Red feel important.

His hands running up and down his femurs needing to touch but wanting Red to be in control because honestly just the thought was hot to him. Starring up at Red he took in every detail his heat riddled mind could consume wanting to remember this moment until the day he dusts.

xxx

Red smiled adoringly down at his lover, hoping every ounce of love he felt could be seen in the look. It helped that he had a face he could currently focus on. A face that was beautiful and loving and so fucking hot all at once.

Feeling only mildly nervous, he raised himself a bit, reaching with one hand to guide Sans' cock to where it needed to be. There was no hesitation once it was in position. He lowered himself, slowly taking the other's girth into himself. 

"H-holy shit!" He gasped, letting out a long moan as he continued to drop until he was completely filled. Sans was much bigger around than what he was used to, though he was a bit shorter. "Stars! Y-yer so fuckin perfect!" Once he was fully seated he paused, needing a moment to adjust. It had been a while after all and a dick was a lot bigger than a tongue.

xxx

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!”

Sans couldn’t hold back his noises of approval, Red was so tight and he squeezed his magic perfectly.

“Red, fuck, move! Please move!”

His voice held desperation in it his hands now gripping the others femurs as his body trembled from holding still. It was desperately hard to remain still as his hips jerk up against his will making him gasp and groan in pleasure.

xxx

Sans bucked up into him before he was quite ready for it, but the gasping moan that fell from his mouth was far from pained. Trying to steady his breathing even just a little, he raised himself up, just to drop back down, hard and fast with a pleasured shout.

The hands on his legs were tight, nearly bruising, but they gave him something to focus on so that he wasn't just immediately cumming from the feeling of his most sensitive place being stretched open and filled so forcefully. 

A bit of magic pooled in his mouth and spilled over his teeth as he repeated the motion. Before long he'd started up a fairly steady pace, yelping out broken little moans every time Sans couldn't keep himself still and bucked into his downward thrusts.

xxx

This was worth the wait, it felt even more amazing than he ever though it could feel. Holding back as much as he could was starting to crumble. Each movement Red made on top of him shattered a little more of his resolve. Gasping moans spilled out his grip lessening and moving up his leg and grabbing hold of Reds iliums.

Unable to take it he started purposely rolling his hips up when Red would move down his hands now assisting in moving Red at the set pace he choose for them.

“Fuu-AHH-uck! Reeeeed, Yea feee-AAh-el aaamazin!!”

xxx

Red groaned as Sans moved his hands up to his hips. Now the other was bearing some of his weight and assisting with the movement, making it easier to go as he pleased. Panting, he sped up. 

Leaning back a bit, he propped his hands on Sans' femurs, letting them take a bit of his weight too. The new angle, however, had Sans hitting something inside him that was just fucking incredible! His moans went up in pitch and volume, his insides clenching at the new sensation.

"Shit! Shit! Shhh- F-fuckin- Aah!!" He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep up this pace, but damn if he wasn't gonna try!

xxx

He bites down tight as the clenching became more and he was trying to hold back all the lewd noises escaping. This was incredible the hits he was reaching the pleasure that were racking him bones and the sight of Red lost in the throes of passion like this was all adding up to a quick peak.

Sans was only able to stay at this pace for a few more minutes before he started speeding them up his movement showing his erratic need for more. With the increased speed he couldn’t hold back any noise now. Feeling his completion nearing he still tried to keep his movement loving and wanting Red to get every amount of pleasure that he was feeling.

Each rolling thrust aiming for the spot that was making even him see stars making the tightness happen more often and bringing him to the point of finish but he needed something, something just a little more to push him over his edge.

“Fuuck Red, FUCK! So clooose, so-gah! I need more! Fuck! I need somethin! I… I… FUCK!”

He speed up as much as his hips could manage his attempt at staying a loving speed falling apart as he raced for his completion now he was so close and everything was amazing and he needed more of Red. A silent scream fell from Sans mouth as he finally tipped over with his brutal pace crashing Red down to take his entire length in and moving his hips a crossed his keeping them connected but still stimulating him farther into his climax. His hand moving Reds pelvis back and forth and a mix of circles going in making him pump all his seed and then some into Red every clenching heat.

xxx

He was so close! Just a little-.. Suddenly Sans sped up, the grip on his hips taking control and forcing a quickened pace that Red couldn't handle anymore. It only took a moment of that before Red was cumming with a hoarse scream, hands moving to the one's holding onto him, almost keeping them in place.

His magic clenched and spasmed, making it difficult for Sans to move, possibly, but that didn't seem to matter as Sans thrust as deep as he could go and pretty much stayed there, rolling his hips and releasing so deep within Red. 

He whimpered at the feeling, shivering as liquid heat splashed against his insides. It felt like it went on forever, before Red just sort of, fell forward, collapsing against his lover's chest.

"Th-that was... I... L-love you... Love you, Sans. Holy shit..." He muttered around his panting breaths, leaving little kisses across the bare sternum beneath his face.

xxx

Panting hard he remained inside basically acting as a plug his member twitching inside but he was spent he was exhausted he could barely move well besides his member who seemed fully awake and willing for more. If he could he would hiss at his lower body for even consider such things.

“I… I.. love yea… so… damn… much….”

Slowly moving his arms up and around Red he held him close making little whimpering pants each time his evil member decided to twitch inside Red swishing there liquids together even more.

“I… hate… heats…. You lied… how is… this better… than not…. Touching… I want it more…. Now…. Than not touching…. I feel like ive been tricked….”

Sans couldn’t help but to chuckle weakly at Red.

xxx

Red chuckled weakly. "Heh. W-well ye've o-only gotten off... What? Like, three times? If this' the first time ye've.. A-actually done anythin... Then you've prob'ly got one 'er two more left in ya, huh?" He groaned, trying to push himself back up. "Then y'can nap before we go at it again later. Sh-should only last t'day this way."

Looking down at Sans, the magic did seem a lot calmer. Nowhere near subsided yet, but definitely calmer. "Dunno if I c'n keep up from up here though. Think y'could handle movin yerself now?" He grinned down at Sans almost challengingly, but it was clear Red didn't have a lot of energy left. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he would be conscious at the end of this after the work out he'd just put himself through.

xxx

Sans thrusted up hard, catching Red by surprised making him fall back over against him.

“Sleep, heat can wait. Not gonna go nowhere, bone tired even if my dick aint I am.”

He slowly almost teasingly he pulled out of Red until he felt the liquid started dribbling out over him. Another whimper escaped as he held Red close against him hiding his face into Reds shoulder as he shuddered. He just wanted to cuddle and sleep but his heated bones were screaming at him to plow Red once again.

xxx  
Red gave a startled Yell at the hard thrust, not sure if it was pleasure or pain that raced up his spine at the movement, causing him to fall back down to Sans' chest. As his lover pulled hout, the slow drag against his tired insides made him whimper.

"Ch-cheater." He chuckled a little, but otherwise didn't make a move to do anything. "C-can ya even manage ta sleep? Wi'the state yer in?" He glanced up at the other, concern painting his features.

xxx

Sans closed his eye with a smirk, “Imma sure try, I just wanna cuddle with my boyfriend and sleep. Dick can go fuck himself.”

Turning them so Red was on his side and closest to the wall Sans made sure he was clinging closely to him as he tried his best to sleep even though his member was being annoyingly present.

xxx

Red snickered, but he was already starting to drift off. That short session really had taken a lot out of him. He'd never ridden someone like that before. He'd never had the will nor the energy to try, and Boss had never forced the issue. Sans deserved it, though, so he had put forth the effort. For him.

"Well, if ya can't wait," he yawned, "go ahead n wake me up. I don't mind. Not if's you..." He trailed off, sockets already closed and sleep closing in on him. Almost kittenishly, he nuzzled his face into Sans' chest, feeling safe and warm and sated.

xxx

Humming as his answer he pulled the blanket over them, it taken him a bit to drift off and when he did it was filled with him plowing into Red. Honestly he shouldn’t of been surprised that a sex dream waited for him.

His body lightly moved in his sleep small noises escaping in his sleep and his magic slowly gained once more without a way to escape. His face had nuzzled its way into the curve of Reds neck as he was panting against his collar.

xxx

Red shifted in his sleep, the cool slide of spent magic dripping from between his legs making him shiver. The breath against his neck caused a dusting of heat to spread across his face, but he otherwise remained unaffected by the small bit of stimulus.

xxx

It wasn’t much after when he was forced awake with his heated need his body instinctively tighten around Red and in his still half asleep state he went and rolled out of bed and started to head to the bathroom for his normal planned cold shower. Making it only part way across the room when a smell fully registered and he turned around to see a naked Red and drying juices from their previous fun.

A small growl escaped and he slapped a hand over his mouth as it had surprised him, he never been much of a growler but that sight and the smell made him feel things he had never felt before. 

Walking back over to the bed he crawled up on it and over Red looking down at him like he was a meal waiting to be devoured and this made him instinctively lick his teeth.

“Red….. can I have you?”

His words were light but yet held a tone of demanding, his heated need was full in control but a slight bit of logic was trying to hold on but Sans could feel his need overpowering everything else in his mind.

xxx

He'd actually been having some pretty pleasant dreams for once. He was warm and happy and loved. So when that warmth was suddenly jerked away and he was left thumping down onto a newly empty mattress, he was understandably upset about it.

Pushing himself up he blinked open his empty sockets and spotted Sans' blue glow halfway across the room. It was hazy and indistinct again, showing off just how riled up Sans had to be once more... And he was halfway to the fucking bathroom...

"Sans! The fuck d'ya think yer doin?! I told ya I-..!" Before Red even finished speaking, he heard the unmistakeable sound of a growl, followed by that unsteady magic stalking back over to the bed. Red couldn't help but back away slightly, ending up on his back where San's could easily climb over top of him. His soul was thrumming way too hard in his chest and he wasn't entirely certain if it was in excitement or fear, but whatever it was it had his magic surging with need.

With a growl of his own he reached up and grabbed sans by the collar bone with both hands and jerked him down within a hair’s breadth from his face. "A'ready gave ya permission Sweetheart. I ain't changed my mind yet." He grinned through his words before pulling the other down that last centimeter to press their teeth together, wasting no time in darting his tongue out to taste his lover and be tasted in turn.


	15. Chapter 15

Swirling his tongue around Reds he wasted no time in rubbing against Red to help get him stimulated.

Reaching down he took hold of his member and started purposely rubbing his sobbing tip against Reds pubic symbiosis a lustful groan leaving his mouth into there swirling kiss.

xxx

Red moaned breathily into Sans' mouth, hips jerking slightly at the feeling of the other's already leaking cock against his bones. Magic crackled through the air as his mound snapped into formation, already wet and ready. There was a time that would have made him feel ashamed, but at the moment it made him pull his lover closer and hook a leg around his hip, opening himself to Sans' attentions.

xxx

"Fuuuuck, your so hot!"

Sans ment it in more than one way. The sight and sounds Red made. How his body felt like a cooling fire against him. 

Running his tip in between the others folds drove a gasp as he still tried to keep kissing Red. 

Pushing in with a pop he had to grip the sheet under Red, it felt so different from before and still so tight. Needing more he slowly moved his hips to deepen himself into the awaiting heat.

"Soo good, fuck Red! You're so tight! You take me so good, fuck!" 

Once he was fully in he took a moment to get use to this and started lavishing Red with more kisses enjoying just being connected with him being this close. 

A few minutes of kissing went by before he slowly pulled out before pushing back in. 

Sitting up so he was in his knees he grabbed hold of Reds iliums pulling him against with each slow thrust. Going deep and gentle he could feel the other's walls clenching around his girth. 

Sans groaned out a moan, this slow deep pace was perfect to him it made him feel amazing like his bones wanted to melt from the overwhelming sensation.

xxx

As he was breached agasp was torn from him, his grip on Sans tightening. Even after their last vigorous session, he still felt so unused to being filled up now. Dark red tried to peek its way into his limited scope of vision, but when he opened his eyes wide he was flooded by blue and the small spark of fear was smothered away.

Sans' words made him flush, his hips bucking up as the other began to move within him. His head was swimming with the sensation, so familiar but so new at the same time. 

"S-sanns! So good! S-so good t'me! Fuck! y-ya feel so fuckin good in me!" He rolled up against his lover, clenching around his shaft and pulling their rib cages flush so that they clicked with every movement.

xxx 

The rhythm Sans had set was so perfectly slow that he got lost in the sensation he lost track of time he just knew it was agonizingly slow now but he didn't want it to stop he felt like he was on the very edge, completion in sight but he didn't want to grab it yet. 

All his words were lost in his gasping breath shivering bones and watching as Red turned into a puddle under him it was all so good. Each thrust curved into Red his hands starting to wander Red ribs inside and out slowly finding each spot that made Red fall deeper into this out of pleasure Sans was drowning them in.

 

xxx  
It was slow. So painfully, wonderfully slow. So different from everything he'd ever experienced. It went beyond physical pleasure, filling him with love and care. Making him feel like some breakable but treasured thing that Sans wanted to be careful with. It wasn't long before tears were streaming from his sockets as gasp after gasp was drawn from him. Hands roved over him like he was the most breathtaking thing in existence and he found his own breath stuttering at the feeling. He felt like he could stay like this forever.

 

xxx

The mixture of everything was so wonderfully overwhelming he felt so connected with Red and safe and loved with another thrust a gasp as a crackling pop was heard.

His soul was out floating in front of his ribs dancing with each thrust. It was so overwhelming knowing that he had gotten to the point of such comfort that his body and magic willingly put him in the most vulnerable position. 

He wondered if Red could see his soul dancing in front of them almost trying to call out to another. He felt embarrassed but he wasn't going to point it out he loved Red but this was something he wanted Red to do on his own and not because he felt he had to.

Soul sex was something so beautiful and came with an addition a literal addition he wasn't sure if they were anywhere near ready but he couldn't get his soul to go away.

 

xxx

The soul that had materialized before him was blindingly beautiful. It shone with such an intense, concentrated light that of course Red could see it. He felt that, even if he hadn't been able to see magic as he did, he might have still been able to see Sans' soul. It was just that beautiful. It might not have been perfect by someone else's standards, but Red could see nothing but perfection.

A tugging in his own chest, however, sparked a wave of nearly all consuming anxiety. Suddenly, the fear he'd pushed down earlier came surging back. Sex on it's own was frightening, though he'd managed to get over that hurdle well enough with all of Sans' gentleness and love, but to expose his soul? He knew Sans would never pressure him to show his own, but he felt that pressure anyway. Everything in him was suddenly screaming at him to run, to get far, far away and protect the very essence of what he was.

"N-no..." He whimpered, barely audible to himself, let alone to Sans. Then there was a glimmer of red magic in his vision. His own magic... Looking down he saw, fluttery and dim and cracked all to hell... His own soul...

"No!!" Terror coloring his voice, he folded his hands over his own soul and pulled it closer to his chest, practically trying to force it back into hiding, but Sans' soul called to it. Keeping it summoned with it's love and kindness and gentleness. But Red was beyond feeling those things. He couldn't think beyond the fact that his fucking soul was out and he /didn't want it to be./

It was like a rug had been torn out from under him. The safety and love, the gentle movements and pleasure that had been coursing through him... It was all gone. Replaced by a nauseating anxiety that made him struggle to get away and hide.

xxx

The air changed, the feelings changed the fact that Red was actively trying to get away from him. He growled but it wasn’t at Red but his own damn soul. Even though it was painful dreadfully painful Sans let go removing himself from Red. 

Member throbbing and twitching already missing being inside Red he ignored it the best he could during his full on heat. Panting he scouted back from Red as much as it was physically possible even though it was only a few scouts away he clenched onto the sheets panting hard from need.

“S…sorry, I tried to get it ta go a.aaway. Damn thing gotta mind of its own.”

Sans didn’t feel hurt he himself was unsure if he was even ready to take this step. The need to mate was there but everything was so new to him. He was using all his mental strength to not pounce of Red. His soul still dancing in midair almost looks like it was trying to move away from him in search of another.

xxx

Sans was moving away, but it wasn't fast enough. Red wanted the other OFF of him and OUT of him and AWAY from his fucking soul! It was pure luck that Red didn't manage to kick the other in his mad scramble to get away, while also trying to hide the little magic manifestation cupped against his chest with both hands.

When he finally got free he pushed himself against the headboard, curling around that traitorous red glow at his chest and panting in fear. He might have been hyperventilating a little bit, but being a skeleton made that the least of his concerns.

"Go away go away go away go away...." He muttered pleadingly. The words were directed towards his soul, but that may not have been especially clear. That didn't matter at the moment though. He just wanted his soul to be safely hidden once more.

And before long, his efforts being aided by his panic, the soul did dissipate, returning to it's place safely tucked away inside of him. He remained trembling, however, refusing to uncurl from his position.

xxx

The words he heard were a spear straight through his soul and it dissipated quickly after hearing such need of the other to get away from him. The farthest he was able to will himself to move was on the floor at the end of their bed. He was panting and somewhere amongst this whole ordeal tears started to run down his face as he stared at the floor. The over whelming need to be back in Red but to also listen and stay away was tearing him apart. The longer he was able to be away the more he wanted to be back near him for more than just sex.

Hating that he did this to him and knowing he was the cause was starting to eat him up inside hating that he pushed Red with having his stupid stubborn soul out hurt, knowing that it was his fault that Red wanted him away from him. Apart of him was yelling that he should of just taken that cold shower and locked himself into the bathroom because this entire situation hurt and was painful and he wish he could get his dick to just go away.

xxx

It took probably longer than it should have, but finally, FINALLY, he thought he could breathe regularly again. With this newly reclaimed ability came awareness of his situation. He was alone on the bed. There was no movement through the mattress, no sound anywhere near him of clicking bone or softly exhaled air. When he turned his head, the blue swirl of Sans' magic was much further away.

That new found ability to breathe nearly left him. What had he done?

"S-sans?..." He asked, almost a little brokenly. He'd just freaked out in the middle of sex... He'd spent so much time trying to insist that he wouldn't and now here he was coming off of a bad panic attack and Sans was... On the floor? And the guy was almost unnaturally quiet... 

Why was he so far away? What had he just /done/?

Weakly, and shaking like a leaf in a windstorm, Red started to extend a hand towards that (not so bright anymore) blue magic.

xxx

Sans tensed but didn’t move from his spot as Reds hand came to lay on im. “I… Im sorry, I should go take a shower.”

He wasn’t in the mood to continue well he was but wasn’t but after that display he didn’t plan on sleeping with Red anytime soon heat or not. After Reds break down and being told to go away he didn’t want to and have the same result.

xxx

The words hit him almost like a physical blow. He'd screwed this all up hadn't he... He'd shown just how broken he was and now Sans wanted nothing to do with him... He couldn't even last out Sans' heat without being a completely broken mess...

His reaching hand fell back down like he was a puppet whose strings had just been cut. He could feel his soul shattering. Was this what rejection felt like? How did anyone live through it?

Clenching his teeth, he slowly lowered his face to hide against his knees, which he'd pulled up to his chest. He couldn't get himself to respond. Couldn't get himself to argue. What could he possibly say? Sans didn't want him anymore... And for good reason…

xxx

“Red I didn’t mean ta push yea like that, I literally fucked up. I had just felt so comfortable and loved, I didn’t think seein my soul would cause such a reaction.”

Sans managed to stand up and turn to look at Red.

“I feel like I have fucked this whole thing up.”

xxx

Red could hear Sans trying to shift the blame onto himself. He wanted to argue the point, but he couldn't get his jaw to unclench. He couldn't make himself pull out of the little ball he'd curled into. It wasn't Sans' fault that Red was so fucked up. He couldn't get himself to say that though, simply curling up a little tighter, his shoulders starting to shake with suppressed sobs.

xxx

Looking over towards the bathroom door and then back over to Red he decided to chance it and he moved sitting next to Red on the bed a single arm draped over Red shoulder in a light hold that Red could get away if he wanted.

“I know yea told me to go away but I can’t leave yea like this. I love yea Red and I want yea to be happy.”

Being this close to Red again was making his mind cloud over and he fought against the blanket that wanted to wrap around him and telling him to find that amazing feeling once more.

xxx

Red flinched at the touch, but didn't try to move away. As though the action had broken down some wall or other, a sob broke free. Then another. He was having trouble reconciling Sans' words with his own thoughts, but now a small glimmer of hope tried to shine through his pessimism.

"I.. I-i didn't... T-tell ya ta go 'way..." He tried to force out his words, his breath catching all through the attempt. "I-... D-don't'cha... H-hate me now? C-couldn't even.. K-keep it t-t'gether.. F-fer..." He couldn't force any more words out, instead focussing on trying to calm himself down. He wasn't doing a very good job of it…

xxx

He pulled Red, probably a litte faster than he intended, into a hug. “I, I could never hate yea! I love yea! I thought I screwed up and that you were goin ta hate me!”

Cupping the others face to have Red look at him a soft, even though it was lust filled, smile was on his face. “I love yea Red, nothing will change that.”

Leaning forward Sans licked Reds tear before placing a gentle kiss to his forehead before pulling away to look at Red again. “Now I gotta take care of a annoyin problem before ill before I’ll be able to be of any more comfort and it seems rude of me to ask yea for help.”

xxx

Red gasped as he was pulled into a hug, his soul jumping for a moment. Then Sans was cupping his face and that swirling magic had calmed down just enough for Red to make out some features. Like that soft smile, so full of love and desire.

Feeling Sans' tongue against his face made him shiver and he almost jerked away on instinct, but he tamped that right the fuck down, forcing himself to stay in place.

Guilt filled him once more at the last comment. He reached up to wipe his tears away, body still tense. "I-I'm sorry... I-I could still... I dunno... I c-could do... /somethin?/ I-... I could.. Could t-touch ya or.. Or I could u-use my mouth again? I-..." He was still sniffling faintly, feeling absolutely terrible for not being able to help all the way through Sans' heat like he'd said he would. He knew Sans still had a lot of magic to work off. he could damn well see it! It was probably all pent up from never giving himself relief during his previous heats…

xxx

Even at the weak offer stirred his magic in this bones. Instinct made him lean in once more licking the other exposed shoulder nipping playfully before he realized what he was doing. Pulling back hurt but he forced himself to do so.

“I uh, imma go take that shower. I already putcha through a lot. Maybe later things will be better and we can um continue if it’s okay withcha.”

Slowly he stood up to head towards the bathroom his bones feeling heavy and urging him to go back to the monster on the bed.

xxx

At the playful nips to his shoulder his breathe hitched. If Sans wanted to keep going then he damn well would! It wasn't like he'd never had to endure sex before. At least with Sans he knew it wouldn't hurt... And he would be happy to do it, honestly. So what if he would practically have to shut down to get through it? Wouldn't be the first time. He could do this. He co-...

But then Sans was pulling away and Red /hated/ the way his body relaxed. Red couldn't even look at Sans. He weakly nodded to continuing later. He'd surely be able to fully calm down by then. For now, however... He would have to sit there and stew in the knowledge that Sans was suffering because of him... Because he'd failed him...  
xxx

Heading to the shower he turned it on and blasted the water to the coldest setting before stepping in with a gasp.

He let the water rush over him with a shudder hands against the shower wall trying to calm the flames in his bones.

After a moment his hand traveled down his the from of his body and wrapping around his member as he let his mind wander to the noises and body movements.

He didn't waste time he went hard and fast trying to get himself off. Garbled half moans were choked out as he pumped his member.

He was at it for a while but he couldn't get himself to finished. Turning off the water and giving up he walked out of the bathroom panting as he went around grabbing clothes and throwing some one.

"Red, imma be in the couch." His words were strained from the pain of not able to get himself to cum.

xxx

After Sans had left for the shower, Red had sat himself against the headboard of the bed, blanket wrapped around his now chilled bones. It hadn't been nearly so cold when Sans had been there with him... While he waited, he worked on calming himself down. Deep breathes. Remind himself that Sans loved him and wouldn't hurt him. Try to get through the anxiety that had been stirred up by his soul fucking manifesting all on it's own...

That had definitely /not/ been expected... The Boss had taken a whole damn lot from him. He'd been perfectly happy giving some things up, others not so much... But he'd always managed to hold onto that part of himself. Sure, Boss had tried to get im to give over his soul a few times, but that was the one thing Red wouldn't budge on. It had gotten him a broken bone on at least one occasion, but that was easier to deal with. 

He hadn't ever wanted his brother to see just how broken he was... to see those cracks and that ugly dimness or how mottled the color was... How it looked like a bruised piece of meat more than a god damned monster soul... And it had always been so easy to keep it locked away.

Having it jump out of his chest all on it's own just because Sans' soul had called to it... He supposed it really spoke volumes as to how much he cared about the guy, how much he loved him... But was he really ready to give that up? It was his soul! The only thing he had left that was sacred! That was wholly and purely /his/! 

He just... Wasn't ready....

From the shower he heard noises. Groans and moans that made his bones tingle. Part of him wanted to get up and go in there with Sans, to try to smooth things over and get things back on track so that Red could do as he'd said he would and help Sans through his damn heat, but another part of him... He almost felt like he wasn't welcome to anymore... Sans said he still loved him, still wanted him... But who would want to have sex with someone who could blow up on them like Red had?

That thought was only reinforced when Sans came out and, while panting and obviously in a state of unsated arousal, said he was going to the couch... he didn't approach red. Didn't even ask if he wanted to keep going. He just... Went to the couch...

Red pulled the blanket more tightly around himself, feeling small and useless and broken. Red had to wonder if Sans really did still love him, or if he was just too nice to break the news to him that this wasn't working... Maybe Sans was just trying to placate him because he was broken and blind and fucking dependent as all hell... A faint spark of irritation tried to flare up, but it was smothered by his anxiety and dark thoughts.

 

xxx

Most of the evening was spent trying to get himself off while thinking of Red and hoping that the tv was drowning out his noises. He knew he was falling in more than one way and by 3am Sans couldn't take it anymore.

Getting up he went back into the room and say on the floor next to his bed looking at Red with a pathetic whimper.

"Red... I know this is alotta ask for but please can yea help me out? I need yea more than just the thoughts of yea. I love yea and want yea and...." 

More whimpers flooded as he started jerking himself off as he gripped to the bed. Just being near Red smelling him and seeing him was helping but it wasn't enough.

xxx

He could hear Sans trying to get himself off perfectly well. As his vision had abandoned him, he'd begun to rely a little more heavily on the other senses he still had. It was a little surprising, sometimes, how well he could pick up on things like sound and scent and the subtle vibration of someone moving around. So he knew that Sans was touching himself and... Growing frustrated.

More than once, Red had shifted to get up and go out there, but every time his doubts and self consciousness had held him back. What if Sans denied him? What if he was turned away? It was one thing to think the things he had... But to have it confirmed? He'd already suffered the heartbreak of perceived rejection earlier. He wouldn't be able to handle it twice in one night. Given his abysmal stats, it would probably dust him on the spot.

When Sans actually, finally, came back in to ask, or more accurately /beg/, for Red's help... Well, while there was still a bit of anxiety festering in his soul over the prospect of it, the rest of what he was feeling was such overwhelming relief. He'd certainly hoped his fears had been unfounded, but it had been such a fragile hope.

"Of course I'll fuckin help ya." He growled breathily, still a little floored (heh) by the concept that Sans wanted him and didn't hate him, and hadn't just outright assumed that he could just come in here and take Red without asking. In fact, he'd come in here and pleaded with him. Gotten down on the floor and /begged/... It was almost a power rush. "Stop whimperin an' get up here."

Pushing aside the blanket, he reached for Sans and helped to pull him up to the bed, finding his face in that almost violent mass of swirling blue magic, and pressing his teeth to the other's. As long as Sans had seemed to be working at himself, he was likely really fucking pent up. Red braced himself for whatever might happen as a result of that.

xxx

He whimpered again but this time in anticipation of what was to come. This was want he craved what he needed was he desired and it was right there. Crawling over Red was the best feeling in the world his bones screamed at him, his member twitching more as he got closer. The tip just grazed Red entrance of Reds folds and he let out a loud moan from the shock of his overly sensitive making from being pent up.

“God Red, fuck, are you sure? God why are yea so hot?”

Leaning over he started showering Red in little kisses his right hand propping him up and his left running over Reds body wanting to make sure that this is what Red wanted even if his him started to move and rub his length against Reds fold. Using every ounce of control to not dive right in and take Red.


	16. Chapter 16

Red's bones rattled under Sans' touch and gaze and words. Was he sure? Maybe. He thought he was... But he'd thought he'd be fine before too. He... he wasn't sure. But damn if he wasn't going to go for it anyway. He didn't know if he'd be ok, but he wanted this. He wanted Sans and he wanted to be here for Sans. He wanted to be the reason Sans came apart and he wanted to be the reason he came back together.

"Y-yeah." He breathed, a soft keening noise sounding in his throat as Sans moved himself against a soft mound that he'd actually been trying to get to go away for a bit. Hearing Sans' noises on the couch had been... Rather stimulating... Even if he'd been worrying over it...

Both arms lifted to grab onto his lover and pull him down, arching up to press their ribs together at the same time as he hooked a leg around the other's hips. He opened himself wide with the movement. All that was left was for Sans to drive forward.

"Please..."

 

xxx

 

Crashing his teeth against the other his left hand grasping hold of Reds ilium to hold him still as he slowly pushed himself in until he was fully in. Gasping moans of pure bliss he could feel his member twitch inside Red making him shiver. 

“Fuck Red!” 

Slowly he started pulling out and thrust back in, he felt that same feeling as before. The want in his soul to come out. He bite back the feeling hard making him gasp out a gag. A low whisper of a voice followed him slow thrust.

“Red, shit. I can’t stop it. I need, FUCK!”

With a pop his soul was out again and you could see tears start to prick his eyes.

“I’m sorry, fuck, sorry, I can’t make it go away. Shit im sorry!”

His soul was floating out even though he was trying to call it back but his heat was driving him now and his hips wouldn’t stop moving now. The want and need to mate driving him he was desperately hoping he was trying to control his output of need he could feel his soul scream still to call to the other to join it to be one and create life. Mind racing that this was going to end bad and he didn’t want it to, he loved Red he didn’t want to be the reason he cried again.

 

xxx

Sans pushed into him, wrenching a long groan from Red. It was still so familiar, but new at the same time. It didn't quite reach the uncomfortable depths that he was accustomed to, but it stretched him so fucking wide... There was a bit of uneasiness in him, getting back to this after-... But he pushed it down. This was fine. He could handle it. It wasn't as though it didn't feel good after all. It felt fucking amazing!

It wasn't that long, however before he felt that tugging in his chest again. He strained to keep his soul in his chest, but it was so difficult to resist the call of the monster he loved. It was also really fucking hard to concentrate with Sans' dick pounding his cunt like it was the only thing that mattered in the world.

His breathing sped up, tears stinging his sockets as he fought the feeling, but Sans' soul was out and screaming for him and fuCK HE COULDN'T DO THIS AGAIN BUT-...

No. He knew how to get through this sort of thing. He could do this. He just... He needed to...

His soul manifested with an electric tingle and Red didn't look at it. The monster above him continued to move, and Red didn't think about it. Just let his body respond. Don't focus on it. This was fine. Everything was fine. He could do this for Sans. Just don't think about what 'this' was.

Almost limply, Red's hands clutched at the sheets. His useless eyes didn't even focus on the magic that danced over top of him. He couldn't let them focus...Because then he might notice-... No. No just stop thinking. Just feel. It felt good. It made his body hum with pleasure. Made moans and gasps fall from his mouth like rain. He could numbly feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. 

This was fine... Just. Don't. Think…

xxx

All Sans could focus on was Reds noises he had completely lost himself to his desperation to mate. Then it happened his soul touched Reds and he was flooded with an almost relief. His eyes trailed down to their souls. They blended together so perfectly. Neither soul was perfect but together they seemed to melt and create a perfect soul.

A moan ripped through him and his movements even though still loving sped up, he was drowning in pleasure and he could feel himself approach his finish. It felt stronger than anything else before and all he could feel was his own love and desire to be with Red. To be one with him just like this. Diving in as deep as he could he release his magic deep into Red his soul oozing as well.

“FUUUUUCK RED!I LOVE YOU! GOD I LOVE YOU!”

After his wave of pleasure died down he fell to the side still feeling the effects as his body twitched feeling his soul twitching with Reds before slowly pulling apart. He felt empty without Reds soul against his own but he couldn’t stay awake any longer from all the pent up energy draining from him at once. With another whisper before falling asleep Sans spoke to Red.

“I love you Red”

xxx

The very moment Sans soul touched his own, Red jerked and screamed in pleasure, his peak crashing over him almost violently He could feel Sans speed up through the feeling, heightening it to an almost unbearable intensity before he felt the other release inside of him, flooding his insides.

It took a while before he was able to come down from that, still panting even as Sans rolled off of him and began to drift off to sleep. His magic seemed to be a lot calmer now, barely lighting in his vision at all. He wondered if that meant Sans' heat was just about done, if not completely sated already.

... He hoped it was...

In the silence and near darkness of the room, Red couldn't quite keep hold of his mental blankness. He'd never been very good at keeping it up for long. Normally, though, he would be alone at this point so that he could break in privacy.

Rolling to face away from Sans and his gentle blue magic, Red focussed his limited sight on his own soul. It was just as ugly as he remembered, only now it was also wet and dripping after his most recent activities. After Sans had... Touched it with his soul... Rubbed against it and melded with it and... Red felt like he was going to be sick...

Trembling, he reached for it and pulled it back into his chest. Somehow, it didn't feel the same...

Tears gathered in his sockets and he tried to remind himself why he had done this; Why he had allowed this... Sans couldn't help it. The guy's soul had been so eager and it had called to him so earnestly, almost pleadingly. It couldn't be helped and Red knew that if he'd let himself freak out again then it would have just been more hours of Sans trying and failing to work through his heat himself. Sans would have pulled away, given Red all the space he needed, and... Hurt himself... Red couldn't allow that...

Now, however, he was left with the consequences. His soul wasn't his own anymore. He... He didn't have a single untouched part of himself anymore. He supposed it should come as a comfort that that part of him, at least, had gone to someone he loved, but he still couldn't help but feel... So god damned dirty...

He laid awake for a long time before he managed to sleep.

 

xxx

Hours later when Sans awoke he thought he would be greeted with the normal heated pains but there, was nothing? Sitting up a little too quickly he looked down at himself and notice there wasn’t a glow of an annoyance in his pelvis.

A shit eating grin formed on his face and a chuckled escaped, it was really that easy to get rid of his heats? All this time he spent at least a week hold up in pain? He looked over to Red when his soul felt like it dropped as memories of their activities flooded back. Guilt grew so fast it hurt. Would Red ever forgive him?

xxx  
Darkness plagued his dreams. Darkness and a feeling of being pressed down. Overwhelmed. Overpowered. Helpless... There was a distinct feeling of loss that chased him throughout his thoughts and nightmares like a snarling monster that gnawed on his bones and bit into him with dagger teeth.

When he woke, he wasn't sure if he was actually awake or not. The world was dark. It was silent. He curled into himself, clenching his eye sockets and willing this world away.

xxx

Watching Red curl into himself made him hold his breath with a sharp intake. It took a moment before he was able to let out a jagged breath.

“H..hey Red, I…” He lost his words looking away from the form.

“I’m sorry…. I tried to make it go away. I… I’m sorry…”

Sans pulled his leg into himself covering his bare bones a bit, he felt like trash for putting Red through that. He hated heats even more and his own willingness to go along with Red and have sex. It was special but it hurt Red in the end. The start was amazing and he felt so loved by Red but at the end he pushed Red too far.

xxx

Sans' voice breaking the silence made him flinch before he could stop himself. His breathing started to speed up, but he immediately tamped down on it. He wanted to roll over and try to 'see' Sans. He wanted, desperately, to see that beautiful blue magic and be held... But he didn't want Sans to see whatever face he might have been making just then. He wasn't sure if the stains from his tears were still there. And worst of all, he didn't know how he would respond to Sans touching him...

Taking a breath, he tried to steady his voice so that he could reassure his lover. Sans shouldn't be feeling bad about something he hadn't been able to control.

"I-it's fine. Don't worry bout it. Things just, heh, got a little /heated/." He forced a chuckle, letting the motion of it hide his trembling. "A-are ya feelin better?" Stars, please be feeling better... Please let it be over…

xxx

More guilt, “I uh… yeah… I’m still sorry.”

Looking away from Red he flushed a bit nervous for his next words, “It might be a bit to forward to say this but your soul, well, I like it.”

He thought to himself ‘Nice going Sans talk about a sensitive topic like it doesn’t matter. Idiot.’

xxx

At the beginning of the sentence he froze up, hardly daring to breathe. Of course Sans would bring it up! Of course Sans would have something to say about that broken mess! of course he would want to ask questions or make accusations or-...

Or say he liked it? Red could no longer hid the way he was shaking, his sockets wide and astonished with fresh tears spilling from them. He... he was lying... he had to be.. There was no way...

"I-it's fuckin disgustin... H-how could ya say y-you..." He wrapped his arms around himself, claws digging into his humeri as he curled even further into himself in a subconscious effort to protect himself, still not facing the other. Sans... Couldn't really mean that…

xxx

Shock over took him and he started to reach out towards Red before pulling his hand back. “Why would I lie about somethin like that? It may not be perfect, mine is far from perfect but it’s still your soul an I do. They… it was nice an very enjoyable.”

He remembered how they melded nicely a pretty deep purple when they mixed filling in each other’s cracks making them look hole. Sans placed a hand over his ribs where his soul resides when it shows itself.

“It was a breathtaking sight, I felt so completed like I didn’t have a piece missin. Sappy I know but it’s true.”

xxx

He wished he could believe him. He wished more than anything that he could just... But he knew what his soul looked like. He knew how ugly and broken and disfigured it was. He hadn't even been able to look at it while they'd-...

He turned his face into the pillow to muffle his sobs. Everything he hadn't allowed himself to feel last night during the act was trying to bubble out and he just couldn't keep himself in check anymore. Thinking about it was so painful! Hearing Sans lie to him like this was so painful! He couldn't even manage to speak... The pillow beneath his face was soon soaked with red magic. 

xxx

Hearing Red sob hurt so bad, “Red please I aint lie’n! Please don’t cry. I’m sorry I love yea and I know I’m makin a fool of myself.”

His hand reached out again stopping before it touched Red, “Can I hold yea?”

Sans felt the need to comfort and reassure Red to tell him that it was okay but he knew he wasn’t good at words and he hoped he could at least hold him. His mind starting to wonder that it would have been better off not doing anything he rather have that pain than this one.

xxx  
He didn’t know what to say. He didn't think he'd be /able/ to say anything, even if he did know... he felt dirty and inadequate and unworthy and small... and there was a very tiny part of him that was blaming all of that on sans, even if he knew that was unfair.

Still, he was coming apart and he wasn't sure he had the strength to pick up the pieces himself when it was over. But Sans was here, and he wa offering to help. As much as he was afraid and hurt and distrusting, he couldn't get himself to say no. He didn't want Sans to leave. He didn't want to lose him... So, since he couldn't get the words to form, he jerkily nodded his head against the pillow, hoping the other saw it... Because he didn't think he could put himself out there and accept a second time.

xxx

Seeing the other nod He quickly scooped him up and held him against his bare bones. Holding him close he ran his hand over Reds bare back trailing up and down his spine.

“I love yea Red I will be here for yea even if I suck at words.”

He let Red cry against him holding his shaking bones and just being there for him as a support.

xxx

He felt so damn pathetic… He was practically rattling apart and he couldn’t even pinpoint the reason why! It couldn’t just be because of last night. He was always getting things taken away from him. This new thing shouldn’t affect him so much… 

Was it what Sans had said? It wasn’t like it was a surprise that Sans was saying kind things to him. The guy didn’t have a bad bone in his body. The kindness should have been expected by now… but he was having so much trouble accepting it. Accepting that kindness and Sans' love… it almost felt like something in him was breaking just to make room for something new.

But it fucking hurt! He knew he was worthless and disgusting. He knew he was! He was a bad person who had done bad things that Sans didn’t even know about! It wasn’t like the Boss would keep him around just to warm his bed after all!

Yet still the other Sat here, holding him so tightly and telling him he loved him… as if Red deserved it. As if he wasn’t a broken mess. As if the guy hadn’t seen the mutilated mess that made up everything that he was… couldn’t Sans see it? Red was the blind one! How could Red see these things so clearly without eyes while Sans just… couldn’t? Or was he ignoring it? Red just… couldn’t understand….

It was some time before Red was able to calm down enough to stop sobbing uncontrollably. Even more time after that before he could reign in his whimpers. He was still sniffling, small hiccups interrupting him, when he was finally able to speak.

“I- I don’t… Y- ya dun even really… kn- know me…. How can ya… Y- a saw my s- s- so- soul… I- I aint…” he wasn’t even sure what he was trying to say. He didn’t want Sans to turn him away! Why was he fighting so hard to get the guy to see him for what he was?

xxx

Wiping more of his tears away he softly kissed his forhead.

“No matter what yea did in the past doesn’t make yea who yea are in the present or future. Sure I don’t know yea past at all but I know yea a good guy who does the best for those they love. Yea I seen yer soul sure it aint perfect, as I have said I still like it cause it’s you and to me yer amazing and kind who has had a lot of rough patches. The quality of one soul shouldn’t matter, yer still breathtakin to me and that aint no lie sugar pie.”

Sans lightly chuckled at the little tease to Red, “I love yea for you, you’re a great napper. We share the love of pun. Your choice of condiment could be better but I can let that slid. I enjoyed takin yea out and showin yea off. You just got the short end of the stick and its left it’s marks, one day I will prove to yea that your soul is perfect just the way it is.”

xxx

He was shaking again, but for a different reason. Sans… Wasn't even going to ask about anything? It was really… just that simple? Sans looked at him, saw the good things, and decided the bad things just didn’t matter? It sounded like straight up idiocy. It sounded like a good way to get yourself killed…

No… Sans had never had to worry about that kind of thing. Looking past someone’s flaws to the good things about them wasn’t something that had ever had the potential to come back and hurt him. Red could barely comprehend the concept, but Sans was being completely open and honest and unreserved because this was just the way Sans was. Reds soul ached at the thought, wishing he could have been the same way. He wanted to be able to freely give Sans everything that he was. Sans deserved that from him. If anyone deserved that, it was Sans… but…

Reaching up and feeling for Sans' face in his newly reinstated darkness, Red found the other’s mouth and leaned it to press a long, chaste kiss to Sans' teeth. When he pulled away he left his hands where they were, tracing over that beloved face. 

“I- I don’t know if… I m- mean I… M'fucked up… an m'sorry bout that.. ya deserve s- so much better.” He sighed, but didn’t back away. “but I love ya so damn much. I-…” unable to bear Sans' scrutiny anymore Red scooted closer so he could hide against the other’s shoulder. “I don’t think I could ever give ya up. If ya really think… that I’m worth keepin… then I ain’t gonna fuckin fight ya on it anymore.” He shuddered, trailing off with a little laugh as his hands clung tightly to Sans' bones. He really didn’t want to fight this. He didn’t know if he could trust the other’s words completely, but he wanted to try.

xxx

Kissing Red even though it was chaste made his soul flutter in happiness.

“Ain’t gonna give you up for the all the ketchup.”

Holding Red close he gave him another chaste kiss smiling against him.

“Wanna take a shower and get cleaned up? Not that I don’t mind the color Blue on ya, but I know the Red im sporting is gettin itchy. I think we should purple-haps go get cleaned up.”

xxx

That pun startled a short laugh from him, a small smile stretching his teeth for a moment. “that w- was the worst fuckin pun I’ve ever heard.” He all but giggled before pushing himself up from the bed. He supposed he couldn’t really blame Sans for being off his game. It had been a long night… and kind of a tense morning…

Red was more than ready to get back to how they usually were together though. “s' pose I oughta take ya up on that though. Guy can only take soap much b'fore he’s gotta come clean.” He smirked. It was slightly off from his usual expression, his mind still bogged down by a lot of shit and his nerves trying to flare up at the prospect of showering together, but he just wanted to put this morning behind them. And he was kind of starting to itch a bit himself…

 

xxx

Following him into the shower he couldn’t resist a chuckle.

“Ya limpin Red, do you need assistance?”

It was slight but he could tell that he must have over done it at some point. Part way through he got so lost he wasn’t sure if he was still being gently or not with Red. Getting to the shower he turned it on so the water could get warm.

xxx  
Red blushed. "N-no! M'fine!" He made an effort to walk a little steadier. It was difficult when he couldn't see the ground. At least he'd finally started to get used to the darkness.

It wasn't until the water came on that Red remembered the awkward way he'd been having to shower lately. Shit... That would be so embarrassing with Sans right there!

"Uuhh... M-maybe I should shower after ya. I uh, I-i c'n wait." He couldn't find an excuse off the top of his head. He hoped Sans would just take him at face value. Nervously, he edged his way back towards the door, a hopefully convincing smile on his face. 

xxx

Catch Red before he could escape he pulled him towards him having him fall against him.

“Ah, ah, ah, I wanna shower with my lover. Not like I ain’t seen ya bare bones sweetie.”

Picking Red up bridle style he walked into the tub of the shower, Seeing how it was a cheap place the shower and tub were of the same quality. Thankfully they were both small so it was still a decent size to them.

Setting Red down he kept an arm on him as the water mainly ran over Red. Sans couldn’t help but do a purring growl mix.

“Why ain’t this a nice sight, I made yea even wetter.” He couldn’t resist but to chuckle at his own joke.

xxx

The world tilted as he was pulled towards Sans and down right upended when he was picked up. He yelped and clung, his skull doing a fair imitation of a glowing tomato. The water pelting on him a moment later when he'd been set back on his feet disoriented him and he might have swayed if he hadn't been clinging so tightly to Sans.

The joke caught him a little off guard, startling a short laugh out of him. "Shit. Ya really swept me off my feet." He couldn't deny that the water felt good, but shit... Now he couldn't let go of Sans without hazarding falling on his ass! And his ass couldn't take much more abuse!

xxx

After a moment of the water running over them in silence and Red hadn’t let go but seem to cling tighter he hummed cupping the others face and pulling him into a short and chaste kiss before pulling away.

“Your adorable, are you feeling unbalanced? I don’t mind the clingin but I doubt you have something to cling to when im not here.”

Reaching out he grabbed his puff and placed it under the squirt top body wash container. Getting soap on it he lathered it up with his free hand as the other held Red close. Happy with the amount of suds he started to wash the others bones.

xxx

He was focussing so hard on getting control of his equilibrium, to balance himself out under the spray of the water, that he didn't quite notice when Sans moved to kiss him. So the motion startled a yelp and an honest little hum of pleasure from him. That, along with the words that followed, had the color returning to his face.

"I-I'm fuckin fine! I ain't unbalanced! I just-... I-it's a small shower!" It was. But it wasn't that small... Fuck, he was really off his game today. 

xxx

As he washed the other enjoying the feel of his lovers bones getting slick with soap. If he didn’t just get off so much think would get him riled p but he felt no sexual need at all just overwhelming love for the monster he was showering with.

“You are really bad at lyin.”

Sans stared at the others Ribs as he washed them starting to get in between them and making sure he got even the underside knowing there liquid got under seeing how it did on him and he was the one hovering over Red.

xxx

Red shivered at the gentle way Sans was washing him, the touch brushing over sensitive places... As well as his cracks and scars... But Sans had already seen them before. He put the self consciousness out of his mind as he settled a little more comfortably against the other, careful not to let the spikes of his collar dig into his lover. He'd never been taken care of like this before. It was... Really nice.

"Just when it comes ta you, apparently..." He didn't sound near as irritated about that as he tried to. It was just difficult to work up any level of irritation when Sans was cleaning along the inside of his ribs…

xxx

The relaxing water and melodious sounds of the water running over them and hitting the floor beneath sighing happily he was simply connect and happy with Red in his arms and cleaning him. Time seems to easily slip away from him and before he knew it he had washed everywhere he could reach.

“Yer purrin Red.”

xxx

As time went by and Sans washed the mess of last night away from him, he just sort of... Melted. At some point his eyes had fallen shut, but at Sans' words they snapped open, a flush coloring his face as the low rumble of his purring cut off. Shit! He hadn't meant to do that!

"Uh- I-I uh.. I-... Shit..." He hid his face against Sans' shoulder. "Ain't my fuckin fault! I-it's you n yer damn... Petting!..." And that's really what it was, wasn't it. He was pretty sure he'd been clean some time ago.

xxx

Getting more soap onto the puff he started to wash himself in a much faster pace than he did Red.

“I reiterate, your adorable Red.”

Once Sans thought he was clean enough having gotten all the stuff off that hadn’t run off with the water he rinsed the puff hanging it back up before reaching around and turning off the water.

“I think are bone s are squeaky clean now.” Sans chuckled pulling back the curtain and helping Red out of the tub so he wouldn’t fall.

xxx  
Red huffed at the reiteration but didn’t say anything else. Words weren’t on his side today. With a little chuckle he realized Sans had gotten through washing himself a whole lot faster. 

“handsy asshole.” He accused, but there was no heat behind it.

Before much longer they were climbing out. All in all, it had gone better than Red had expected.

“Ya don’t gotta hold on ta me. M'fine.” He didn’t like the spark of dependency that had flared up in the shower. He wasn’t going to tolerate assistance when he didn’t need it. He refused to become completely dependent just because he couldn’t see. He'd been getting around a lot better lately.

xxx

 

Sans chuckled once more handing Red a towel after letting go of him carefully so he could balance himself without Sans there.

“Hey you were the one clinging ta me in the shower. I wasn’t tryin to have yea rely on me you can manage just fine on your own. Your no longer runnin into things anymore.”

Drying off he started heading out into his bedroom to get clothes on, it was still weird knowing that he had just called in because of his heat and for seeing that he would have to take the rest of the week of but he felt great like he could go into work tonight.

After getting a fresh pair of clothes on his phone went of signaling he had a text. Grabbing his phone he opened the message…

Paps: HELLO THERE BROTHER! I WISH TO INVITE YOU AND RED OVER FOR A DINNER PARTY EDGE AND I ARE HOSTING!

Sans: Sure Pap, let me ask him and when is it?

Pap: EDGE SAYS TO BE HERE THIS SATURDAY AT 3PM SHARP DUE TO A BUSINESS MEETING HE HAS LATER THAT NIGHT!

Sans: Why Invite us over if he has a meeting?

Pap: BECAUSE HE WANTS TO IMPRESS HIS BUSINESS PARTNERS WITH A DINNER PARTY AND YOUR INVITED HE WISHES TO CLEAN YOU AND YOUR FRIEND UP AND IN NICE CLOTHING AS TO NOT EMBARRASS HIM, HIS WORDS NOT MINE!

Sans chuckled allowed,

Sans: Sure Pap let me make sure Red is okay with it first.

Turning to Red he ignored the incoming text tone for a moment.

“Hey Red my bro invited us to a dinner party his husband is throwing and he wants to show of family matters apparently so we are invited. It’s this Saturday you wanna go? I bet he would love to see yea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand Im really sorry but this is where this RP leaves off for now. This is a favorite though, so it's very likely to get more updates in the future. <3 If you have any questions or curiosities, feel free to shoot a message at me or Spazzy here or on tumblr!
> 
> Hickorydox.tumblr.com and Spazz-exe.tumblr.com


End file.
